When You Think Things Can't Get Worse, They Do
by ZombieGurl98
Summary: When Lily thinks things can't get any worse, they always do. Will her life of bad luck ever change? Read to find out. The first two chapters have been fixed. Story is slowly in the process of being revised.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I only own the story/plot and all original characters you see that are presented throughout the duration of the fic.

A/N- This is my first fanfic. I'm beginning to revise it, slowly but surly.

**When You Think Things Can't Get Worse, They Do**

**Chapter 1**

"Lily! Time to get up dear!" Ms. Maggie Stover called out to her ten in a half-year-old daughter. Maggie Stover was a young woman in her middle thirties. She was a divorcee and now went by her maiden name. She was a petite woman with long, silky auburn hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin.

"Lily, dear come on now!" Maggie Stover called again. When she heard no sound of movement coming from the second floor she sighed and marched up the flight of steps. She walked down the very end of the hall to her daughter's room and opened the door. "Lily get up now or we're going to be late!" She said looking at the small ten-year-old still in bed.

"Mum do I have to get up?" Asked Lily Evans. Lily Evans was a cute little girl. She had long silky, delicate auburn hair that went to her mid back in soft loose curls. She had extraordinary emerald green eyes- like her father Sam Evans- and a very soft creamy complexion. She was very short and very small.

"Yes, now come on. Your breakfast will get soggy and we will be late." Maggie said impatiently and walked out of Lily's room leaving her to get up.

Lily sighed and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and got some clothes out then put them on. Now she wore a pair of light blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt, with light blue Nikes. Afterward she brushed her hair and pulled it back with two small clips on each side. Then she walked out of her room and down stairs to eat breakfast with her mom and sister.

When she entered Lily only saw her older sister Petunia Evans sitting at the table with her bowl of cereal. Lily sat down in front of her and began eating her coco puffs. Petunia looked at her sister and sniffed snobbishly at her.

Petunia Evans was thirteen years old with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was tall and thin with a long face that resembled a horse. She had a pale complexion to her also. She was very popular at school and very snobbish. Petunia hated her sister; she hated her to her very last curl. Lily never knew why though, but never said anything about it.

"Kids are we ready to go?" Maggie, their mother, asked as she walked in the kitchen while putting on gold loop earrings. She wore a black business suit and her hair was pulled back half way.

"Yes mum." Lily said in a very small, sweet, soft angelic voice.

"Yes mother." Petunia said and walked out of the kitchen and outside to the car.

"Well come on Lily, if we are lucky we can reach London five minutes before we are actually late." Maggie said as Lily stood up, pushed her chair in, and walked out of the kitchen with her mother following her to the car. Lily got in the back seat behind her mother, while Petunia got to ride up front. Seniority and all that taking favor.

"Everyone buckled up?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." The two girls replied in unison.

"Right, then let's go and pray we reach London before our appointment at the court house." Maggie said and they drove off.

**(The Courthouse)**

Maggie Stover and her two daughters reached the courthouse just in the nick of time. Maggie was practically jogging down the halls to the office in which their appointment was to be held.

"Ahh, Ms. Stover you made it. I thought you wouldn't. Well now that everyone is here let's begin shall we?" Mr. Smith said and gestured inside.

Maggie, Petunia, and Lily all walked inside the office and sat down beside of Sam Evans, Lily and Petunia's father. Sam Evans had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was very tall and very broad. He looked to his mid thirties and had a rigid face.

"Now it has come to my attention that the both of you want custody of your children and after almost two months of court it grows tiresome. So I have made a decision. You _both_ shall have custody of your children. Ms. Stover you shall have weekdays, and Mr. Evans you shall weekend's every two weeks. Now that is my decision and I will not change it. Now if you'll excuse me." Mr. Smith said and left the office.

"Come along children we have things to do." Maggie said and she headed her daughters toward the doors.

"No good bye to their Father?" Sam Evan's asked.

"No, unfortunately you shall see them in two weeks." Maggie snapped and left the office with her two kids, her mood sour from the judge's rule.

**(Sam Evans House)**

Two weeks later Sam Evans was showing Lily and Petunia to their rooms in their father's house. Sam Evan's lived in a two-story house with an outdoor underground pool and patio. He first showed Petunia her room, which was very big. It came with tons of clothes and makeup. Of course Petunia loved it and immediately never wanted to go back home to their mother. Then he showed Lily her room right across from his room.

Lily's room was slightly smaller then Petunia's, but she didn't complain. Her room was pink, which Lily hated. Her bed had pale pink covers with little unicorns all over it. She had a pink and white vanity with makeup on it and her closet was full of pink clothing with puppy dogs and unicorns on it.

She stared at it in shock; she wanted her old room back. Her old room was dark midnight blue, not pink. Her old room's décor didn't make her feel as if she was a four year old again, also.

"Do you not like it?" Sam asked.

"Well the pink is a little much." Lily said truthfully, after all her mother told her never to lie.

"Do you not appreciate what I did? You ungrateful brat." Her father said angrily and slapped her hard across the face. Lily fell to the floor with tears swelling up in her eyes. "That should teach you." He father fumed and stomped out slamming the door behind him. Lily heard the door lock and started to stand up. She looked at the mirror and her cheek had started to swell and bruise severally. She started to cry silently and curled up on her bed hoping the pain in her cheek would go away.

**(Some Time Later)**

Lily must have cried herself to sleep because when she opened her eyes again it was dark and she was very hungry. Lily slowly sat up and looked in her vanity mirror at her cheek. It was swelled and bruised. She winced. It was also painful. She sniffled, walked over to her door, and turned the knob and to her surprise it was unlocked. Lily slowly opened her door and stepped out, but to her ill luck it was at the same time her father stepped out of his room.

"Lily." He said brightly, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"Dad." Lily said very softly, wary of the man in front of her.

"Your cheek looks horrible, follow me." He told her and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Lily followed him. "Sit on the sink." He instructed. Lily did as she was told, but where the sink was so high and she was very short she had problems. Sam looked at his daughter and smiled smugly before he picked her up and sat her down on the sink. Lily's eyes were cast downward; Sam put a cold compress on her cheek.

"Now come, off to bed with you." Sam said and left the bathroom, but entered a moment later closing the door behind him. He looked at his youngest daughter. "Now don't tell your mum about this, it's our little secret ok." He said. All Lily did was nod her head. "I didn't hear you." He said angrily.

"Yes dad." She said.

"Good now get to bed." He said arrogantly. Lily at once hopped down off the sink and flew in her room to go to bed.

**(Later Back At Her Mother's House)**

Lily was glad school was over. She hated school because all the kids made fun of her. She never figured out why. She thought maybe is was where she made the best grades or perhaps was a bookworm.

"Lily, are you ready for your birthday?" Her mother asked her three days before her birthday.

"Yeah." What she said was true but wasn't at the same time. She had to spend two days with her father before her birthday actually came. She dreaded it; she hated going to her father's house to stay. Petunia loved it, but of course he didn't hit her like he did Lily.

"Well go get some clothes packed." Maggie said.

"Ok." Lily said and walked off to her room. When she was in her room she closed her door and locked it. Then she went over to her bed and curled up in a ball. _'The last day for two days of safety. I wish I could stay with mum, she would_ _keep me safe.'_ Lily thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

The next morning Lily and her older sister were dropped off at their father's house. Lily stood on the sidewalk and watched as her mum drove away. She sighed and walked inside up to her room. She sat her bag on the floor and sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. This always helped her when she was scared of something. She would close her eyes and imagine someplace safe. It was usually an image of her mother at her house.

"Lily, how nice it is too see you again." Sam Evan's said from Lily's door way. Lily opened her eyes and looked at her father. She bit her lip and gulped. "Your sister is going out with one of her friends she made, do you want to join her?" Her father asked.

"No dad." Lily said. She knew when she was not wanted, and that was whenever she was with her sister. "Can I just stay here in my room?" Lily asked in her soft voice.

"Of course. I'll call you when lunch is ready." He said and walked away.

Lily sighed and laid back against her pillows, her hair sprawled out. She let her thoughts wander. _'I thought it was over_ _when mum and him got a divorce. I guess I was wrong, maybe_ _if I would have told her when he first started she would_ _have gotten full custody. To late now I suppose.'_ Lily thought and rolled over toward the window in her room. She never had anything to do when she was at her dad's, unless she would do what she most enjoyed.

Lily reached down and pulled out a book from her bag. The book was called 'Dancing on the Edge'. It was one of her favorite books to read. She was so caught up in it she barely heard her father saying it was lunch. She put down her book and ate her lunch, and afterward resumed reading. That was how it was for the rest of the day until she decided to go to bed.

Lily put on her pajamas. The long bottoms were light blue and the top was light blue with a cloud on the front. Afterward she brushed her hair and climbed into bed. She lay awake staring at the ceiling when she heard her door creak open. Lily turned her head and looked at her doorway. She saw his large frame standing in the entrance of her room. Lily gulped and sat up. Her father walked into her room and stopped at her bed.

"Dad what's wrong?" Lily asked her voice wavering slightly. Her father looked down at her and with full force slapped her. She let at a whimper and she fell against her headboard. He continued slapping Lily until a hour later. Then he calmly left her room leaving Lily crying into her pillows and blankets.

**(Lily's Mother's House)**

"Happy Birthday Lily!'" Her mother said to her eleven year old daughter on Monday.

"Thanks Mum." Lily said when she sat down for breakfast. She smiled at her happy mother. Lily always wondered why her mother never wondered how she got some of the bruises on her face, but never asked.

"You received a letter Lily. The strangest way to. It was delivered by owl." Maggie said handing a rather large and heavy envelope to her daughter. Lily looked at the envelope and then opened it. "Read it aloud if you don't mind." Maggie

asked cheerfully.

/_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_

_  
Dear Ms. Lily Evans  
_

_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31  
_

_  
Yours sincerely  
_

_  
Minerva McGonagall,  
_

_  
Minerva McGonagall  
_

_Deputy Headmistress/_

When Lily finished reading she looked up at her mother. Almost at once her mother engulfed her in a large huge. "I'm so proud of you Lily." She said.

"Wow." Lily said. The rest of Lily summer was spent as happy as she could make it.

A week before September the first Lily and her mother were off to Diagon Alley. They left Petunia at home because she had refused to go to some _freakish_ _place_.

"Well this is the Leaky Cauldron. Come on dear." Maggie said leading Lily into the pub. "Excuse me sir I was wondering how do you get to Diagon Alley?" Maggie asked the bartender.

"Muggles eh." The bartender asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Maggie asked.

"Non-magical folk like yer self." The bartender explained.

"Oh yes." Maggie said.

"Yeah I'll help, come along." He said and led them to the back. They came upon a brick wall. Lily looked at her mother skeptically and got a returned look. Suddenly the wall parted and Lily was amazed by what she saw. It was a whole different world. A crowded street with people that were dressed funny lay before them.

"Well come along Lily." Her mother said grabbing her hand and walking into the crowded street of wizards and witches.

* * *

­ 

A/N- Okay this is the revamped chapter one. The only thing I did was fix spelling errors and some grammatical mistakes. You never really see just how bad a writer you actually were until you go back and reread your _first _fanfic. **:shudders: **I appeared like I was an over hyperactive little person lacking proper spelling and such even though English's my best subject. How the fuck did that happen? Guess writing a lengthy story and the class is two different things, aye? I'm not sure I caught them all, however, because I'm a bit tired. I'll reread it tomorrow, or anyone who read chapters one and two (I haven't revised chapters 3-24 yet) can inform me of my mistakes and I'll go back whenever I get the chance and fix them.

ZombieGurl98


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.

**When You Think Things Can't Get Worse, They Do**

**Chapter 2**

Ms. Stover and Lily's first stop was Gringotts Bank. Lily and her mother at first were taken aback when they first entered. Goblins. They had never seen a goblin before, and when they did it was only in movies. However, they quickly got over their shock and walked to the front desk where a fat goblin was sitting.

"Yes, may I help you?" The goblin asked.

"Um, well yes my daughter needs an account." Ms. Stover said.

"Switching muggle money to wizardry money?" The goblin asked.

"Um yes." Said Lily's mother uncertainly.

**(Some Time Later)**

"Well that was interesting wasn't it dear?" Ms. Stover asked when they left Gringotts with Lily's money.

"I suppose it was, wasn't it mum?" Lily said walking down the sidewalk. "Where too now?" Lily asked.

"Um let's see here... How about we get your robes first?" Ms. Stover asked.

"That would be Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, over there mum." Lily said pointing to a store across the street.

"Right come along Lily." Her mother said dragging her across the packed rode and into the shop. Suddenly a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve came up to them.

"Hello, Hogwarts dear?" The witch asked.

"Yes ma'am." Lily said politely.

"Well come along dear we have a lot of you coming in here this year. Such an excitement really." Madam Malkin exclaimed. Lily looked back at her mother and her mother only smiled. Madam Malkin led Lily to the back and stood her on a stool next to a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Madam Malkin slipped a long black robe over her head and started to pin and fix it where it would fit her perfectly.

Lily stole a glance at the boy beside of her and noticed he looked rather pale and sickly looking, but rather cute. The boy beside her looked up and smiled slightly at Lily, whom quickly looked away and blushed.

'_Well Lily that was awfully rude of you. You should have at least smiled back.'_ A little voice in her head said. Lily sighed and looked back up to find the boy was still looking at her. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

_'There now I'm not rude.'_ Lily retorted back to the voice.

"You're going to Hogwarts too?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I'm just starting, I presume your going to be in your first year too?" She asked rather unsure.

"Yes. I can't wait. By the way my name is Remus Lupin." The boy named Remus said.

"I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you." Lily said shyly.

"Same here. Which house do you want to be in?" Remus asked.

"House?" Lily asked, afterward scolding herself for sounding so stupid.

"You're a muggle-born?" He asked.

"Umm. Yeah." She answered softly.

"That's cool. Then I'm guessing you haven't the slightest idea about the wizardry world, or Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"No." Lily said looking downward.

"That's ok. You'll learn. I'll even help you if you want." He offered.

Lily looked at him and smiled. "Thanks a bunch Remus." Lily said.

"All done dear." Madam Malkin said.

"Oh. Well bye Remus see you later." Lily said and got down off the stool.

"Yeah, bye Lily. See you on the Hogwarts express." Remus called after her.

"Ok bye." She said and left the store waving at him with her mother.

"Well, well, well who's the young man you were talking too?" Ms. Stover asked her daughter as she led the way to get her books and supplies. They stopped at the store Flourish and Blotts where shelves among shelves were stalked with books of all sizes.

"May I help you?" Asked a worker.

"Yes we need these books if you don't mind." Ms. Stover said handing him Lily's school list. He read:

_The standard Book of spells Grade One_ By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magic Herbs and Fungi_ By Phllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beats and Where to find Them_ By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection_ By Quentin Trimble

"Well follow me please ladies." The clerk said. The clerk quickly found the books and set them at the counter. Lily paid for them and her and her mother left to get the rest of her supplies.

**(Sometime Later)**

"We have only one more thing to buy and then we're done, unless you want a pet. Come along though, we must get you a wand." Ms. Stover said and dragged Lily down toward _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. They entered the store and a small bell could be heard overhead. The store was dusty and silent and gave Lily the shivers.

"Hello Ms. Evans." Said an eerie voice that made her jump. "Here for your wand I presume?" Asked a wide, paled eye old man.

"Umm, yes please." Lily said nicely.

"This way please." Mr. Ollivanders instructed. Lily followed him until he stopped and started to measure her right arm. "Try this one Ms. Evans." He said. Lily took the wand and before she had time to give it a swish Mr. Ollivanders snatched it out of her hands.

"Here try this one. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Very nice fore Charms and powerful also." He said. Lily gave it a switch and red came shooting out of the end and slowly wrote her name above her head. "Ah, just the one. That will be a gallon please." He said as the doorbell rang. "Ahh Mr. Lupin." The old man and exclaimed after taking Lily's money.

"Hey Remus." Lily greeted him.

"Hi Lily. I see you got your wand." He pointed out.

"Yeah I'm going to go and maybe get a pet now." Lily said.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you later." He said.

"Yeah hopefully." Lily replied softly. "Well bye Remus see you soon." She said and walked out with her mother after waving goodbye.

* * *

AN- The chapter has been revised, hopefully making it somewhat better. I'm cringing really. Its always so, I don't even know, when you read your very first fanfic story. 

ZombirGurl98


	3. Chapter 3

AN- That sucks!! I had almost the entire chapter written and it gets itself deleted! Stupid computer! Now I have to start all over again! And this isn't just the first time it has happened! ERRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Ok well since it got itself deleted I'm going to rush it a little, sorry, but I have to. Sorry again, that it's going to be shorter then attended. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!!! You know who owns it all so I'm not going to say, all that belongs to me is The plot and a few people you don't recognize. Chow!  
  
AN- PLEASE be nice and read and review, I know it's a little boring, but things are just getting started soooooooo. I hope you enjoy! And please REVIEW!  
Lil K  
  
Ms. Stover and Lily had just finished buying Lily a Snowy Owl with steel gray eyes and were now preparing to go home. Lily had only ran into Remus one more time after he had bought his wand. They had both agreed to meet each other at the train and sit together.  
  
Lily now lay on her bed looking at the ceiling thinking about Hogwarts when her sister burst in her room and slams the door.  
  
"Petunia knock before entering please." Lily said nicely to her sister.  
  
"I don't have to you freakish bitch, this is my house!" Her sister said coldly.  
  
"Petunia what's wrong?" Lily asked fighting back tears. (Go GURL)  
  
"You! You freak!" And with that her sister left and Lily let a few tears fall down her face.  
  
It was Sunday night, the last day Lily would have to see her father for an entire school year. Lily hadn't got hit, kicked, slapped or nothing, but of course something always happens. Lily was sleeping in her bed when her father came charging in her room. Lily woke up when her father threw her against the wall.  
  
"You stupid freak! You broke my favorite glass!" He whispered forcefully then hit her in the stomach a few times before throwing her to the ground in a sobbing heap. Lily sobbed and wanted to be somewhere safe. She didn't want to be here with him, nothing could be worse then that, but of course she always had her. "Mom." She sobbed wanting to be home and safe with her mother.  
  
The next morning at seven o'clock Lily's mother was there to pick her and her sister up. Lily wore blue jeans and a blue shirt with little stars on it. Lily's mom dropped Petunia off at a friend's and then left to go to Kings Cross. When they got there they ran into Lily's one and only friend Remus Lupin.  
  
"Lily. Hi." Remus said once he saw her.  
  
"Hey Remus. So how do we get to the plat form nine and three quarters?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well we run straight through the barrier between nine and ten, that's what my mom says anyways. Maybe we should go at a run together." Remus said seeing a weird look cross over her face.  
  
"Ok on three then." Lily said and he nodded. "By Mum, love ya." Lily said and hugged her mom. "Ok 1, 2, 3!" Lily shouted and they disappeared in the wall. On the other side was a red steam engine with the Words in Black HOGWARTS EXPRESS. It was crowded and birds and every thing filled the air.  
  
"Come on Lily let's find a compartment." Remus said.  
  
"Ok." Lily said and walked toward the Train with Remus.  
  
I want to thank the reviewers for reviewing!!  
  
Kentucky's Skater Chic- THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIWING! You really think it is great? Well thank you so much you were one of the first ones to review so you really made my day, big time!!!!! AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for adding for to your favorites list! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *whips tears away from eyes and hugs you to death* THANK YOU and keep reviewing!!! BYE  
  
Kairi- THANK YOU ALSOOOOOOOOOO FOR REVIEWING! You and Kentucky's Skater Chic were the first to review!!! SO THINK YOU SSOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! You also made my day. SO THANK YOU!! And pleases keep reviewing!! BYE!!  
  
AN- Yeah I know it's really short and I'm really sorry. I explained why it would be short at the top of the chapter so. Ok. I need some advice from you people so please give it please. Ok first give me some names for animals and some people. And should Lily al least have one girl as a friend or just Remus? Also should James and Sirius be jerks and make fun of Lily and play pranks on her a lot. ORRRRR should they be nice and don't play a lot of pranks on her, but never notice her, or what? PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ADVICE! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! PLEASE! Well PLEASE R/R Thanx bye  
Lil K 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing, you all know who really owns it. SO I'll just leave it at that, shall I?  
  
AN- Well here's the fourth chapter. And I'm going to try and put James in this chapter, he probable will be in this chapter, but if he isn't, for some odd reason then he will be in the next chapter. Promise. Well Hope you enjoy. And I am not going to go strictly by OoTP, well on some of the things I am, but on something's I'm like not. Oh never mind. I'll just write the story. So hope you like this chapter, bye......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily and Remus had been on the train for about an hour now, they had found a compartment close to the back of the train. Lily however sat alone at the moment because Remus had went to use the bathroom and never returned. She didn't mind though, she enjoyed the scenery that passed. She enjoyed it so much she didn't even here the compartment door open.  
  
"Excuse me." A young girl said. Lily looked toward the sound of the voice and smiled slightly. "Well I was wondering could I um... share your compartment? All the others are practically full." The girl said.  
  
"Sure." Lily said and smiled at the girl. "I'm Lily Evans by the way." Lily introduced her self as the girl sat down across from her.  
  
"I'm Sierra Bailey, it's nice to meet you Lily." Sierra said. Sierra was a very pretty girl. She had shoulder length black hair that flipped outward out the bottom with hot pink streaks through it. She had bright blue oval eyes with a light complexion to her. She was taller then lily, and as skinny as her.  
  
"So are you a first year?" Lily asked Sierra.  
  
"Yeah. Are you?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yep. I'm so excited but yet nervous." Lily said.  
  
"I know what you mean." Sierra said. "So friends?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Best friends." Lily said and smiled. Sierra smiled back at her new best Friend. "SO do you know anybody else here?" Lily asked  
  
Before Sierra got a chance to answer the compartment door flew open a girl came waltzing in. She had long wavy dirty blonde hair and pea green eyes. She had a natural tan to her. She looked at the two girls with a smug look.  
  
"Um...... Hi." Lily said trying to be polite.  
  
"Hello." The girl said with a snobbish tone.  
  
"Um....... Who are you?" Sierra asked timidly.  
  
"Me? I'm Emily Grace. Now who are you?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well I'm Sierra Bailey." Sierra said with a small smile.  
  
"And I'm Lily Evans." Lily said.  
  
"You two are both first years?" Emily asked looking over both girls.  
  
"Yeah, are you a first year also?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yes." The girl answered. Sierra and Lily exchanged glances.  
  
"Well if you want you can sit down with us." Lily said.  
  
"No. I have somewhere else to be." Emily said.  
  
"Oh well then see you at Hogwarts then." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Emily said before walking back out of the compartment closing the door behind her.  
  
"Can you say snob?" Sierra said once Emily was gone. Lily just shook her head and sighed. "I hope we aren't in the same house as her." Sierra said.  
  
"House?" Lily asked. Remus had never told her about that.  
  
"Oh you're a muggle born?" Sierra said. "Well I'm only half. Anyways there are four houses and every student gets sorted in to one. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I hear Gryffindor the best and Slytherin is the worst. I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Sierra explained.  
  
"Then so do I." Lily said. "So, do you know anybody else here?" Lily asked Sierra again.  
  
"Yeah. I have a sister and a brother who are both in fifth year they're twins. And One older brother in sixth year." Sierra explained. "What about you?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I met this one guy at Diagon Alley, but that's it." Lily said and sighed. "So how long does it actually take to get to Hogwarts?" Lily asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily and Sierra had been talking for quit a while now because it was starting to get very dark. Lily had told Sierra almost everything about her and vise versa. Lily hadn't seen hide nor hair of Remus, so she figured he had found some more friends and were getting to know them, or else had very bad memory.  
  
"You think we should change into our robes now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah we should get be there any moment now." Sierra said as both girls slipped into their black robes. Suddenly A voice echoed through the train, "We will be at Hogwarts in less then five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, and it ill be taken to the school separately. Thank you."  
  
Then the train came to a sudden halt. "Well I guess we're there now." Gulped Lily as her and Sierra left the compartment. They walked through the front of the train so they could get out. When they were sanding on the platform outside of the train they saw a huge man calling to all first years to follow him. (AN~ I'm not going to try with his accent. Just use your imagination if ya want an accent. Thanks)  
  
"No more then four to a boat!" He yelled out to the first years. Sierra and Lily got in a boat and were quickly accompanied by two other girls. The two girls whispered to each other and threw glances at Lily and Sierra once in a while. Sierra and Lily exchanged glances and shrugged.  
  
"Hi I'm Lily Evans." Lily introduced her self to the two girls as the boat began to move.  
  
"And I'm Sierra Bailey." Sierra said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Jenna Blankenship. It's nice to meet you two." The girl in front of Sierra said with a smile. Jenna had long wavy waist length brown hair with light brown eyes. She had a natural tan complexion too her and looked like she played a lot of sports. She was tall- when she was standing- and average size.  
  
"And I'm Allison Gold." The girl in front of Lily said. Allison had straight blonde hair to the middle of her back and dull blue eyes. She too had the look as if she played sports, with a tan complexion too her.  
  
"It's nice too meet the both of you." Lily said. And smiled at them.  
  
"Same here." Sierra said and smiled at the two girls in front of her. The two girls smiled at Lily and Sierra then shifted their eyes ahead oh them to Hogwarts. Lily and Sierra looked at what the two girls were looking at and gapped. They stared up at the great castle over head. "Wow." Sierra whispered, Lily nodded her head in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the first years were led in the Great Hall by a stern looking which in her mid forties. Her hair was black and gray and was in a tight bun on the back of her head. Lily and Sierra walked side by side and nervously looked at all the older kids sitting at the four tables. They looked at each other and breathed deeply. IN front of them were Allison and Jenna, the two girls they met in the boat. They were whispering excitedly to each other and giggling once in a while.  
  
The stern with, Professor McGonagall, sat a stool down with a hat on top of it. Lily raised an eyebrow and looked at Sierra whom was just staring at the hat. Lily turned her attention back to the hat. The hat then began to sing. (AN- I'm not writing out the song, so just use your imagination and think of the song out HP. Thanks)  
  
What the hat was finished everyone broke out into applause, and then the sorting hat began. "Abbott, Susan." Professor McGonagall called out. A little girls with ribbons in her brown hair walked up to the hat and put it on.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat called out. Susan took off the hat and placed it on the stool and walked over to the table that was clapping the loudest. It went on that way. Four people had already been put in Gryffindor. They were Susan Abbott, Sierra Bailey, Jenna Blankenship, and Sirius Black.  
  
"Evans, Lily." The witch called out. Lily gulped and walked up to the front glancing at the student's around her. She placed the hat on her head and prayed to be put in with Gryffindor.  
  
"Well don't worry Ms. Evans I wouldn't have it any other way. All though you could be-"  
  
"No! Put me in GRYFFINDOR!" Lily thought back to hat.  
  
"Very well, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out. Lily jumped up and placed the hat back on the stool. She quickly walked over to Sierra was and plopped down beside of her.  
  
"I'm so happy the hat put you in Gryffindor." Sierra said and hugged Lily. Lily laughed and hugged her back before watching the rest of the sorting.  
  
"Gold, Allison." The witch called out. Allison walked forward and placed the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!!" Allison took the hat off and sat down beside of Jenna smiling at Her, Lily, and Sierra.  
  
"I was so nervous." Allison said.  
  
"Grace Emily." They heard the witch shout. Lily and Sierra exchanged glances and started to pray she wasn't in their house. But unfortunately their wish wasn't granted.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Emily walked over to Susan, who was sitting beside of the really hot guy, Sirius, and smiled brightly at him. Lily and Sierra exchanged looks and watched the rest of the ceremony.  
  
AT the end of the ceremony Professor Dumbledore stood up and the whole school became quite. "Welcome To Hogwarts for yet another year. Now let the feast begin!" He shouted and food suddenly appeared in front of them. Lily and Sierra watched as Jenna and Allison ate like no tomorrow. Lily and Sierra then started to eat and talk.  
  
"I can't believe we got stuck in the same house as that Emily girl." Sierra said.  
  
"Emily Grace?" Jenna asked interrupting them. Lily and Sierra looked over at he.  
  
"Yeah that's her. She seems like a...... a-" Lily was saying.  
  
"Snob?" Allison supplied for her.  
  
"Yeah. Do you know her?" Lily asked.  
  
"My and Jenna's family always made us go to her stupid parties every since we were like seven. We hated it, her and her rich snobby friends, well except for two people who came. They think their better then everyone else, and that's the truth." Allison said and shook her head sending a glance down at the end of the table where Emily was.  
  
"Is she a muggle-born or pure blood?" Sierra asked Allison.  
  
"She's a pureblood like me and Jenna. She's also popular." Allison informed them.  
  
"She dosen't look that popular with only one friend." Lily stated.  
  
"Hun that's because if all her friends were put in this one house we would seriously over crowded. All her friends were put in two different houses. It a wonder none of them were put into Slytherin, with the way the treat muggle- borns and people." Allison.  
  
"How does she treat Muggle-borns?" Lily asked hesitantly.  
  
"Like their dirt or filth below her, that's also how she treats people who don't have as much as she has or anything." Allison said. "Why, you a muggle-born?" Allison asked.  
  
Lily sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh." Allison said. "Well it dosen't make a difference to me or Jenna if you're a muggle-born, half, or pureblood." Allison assured her.  
  
"That's good." Sierra said. "So who's the guy she's sitting around? Are they all pureblood's?"  
  
"The one with the raven colored hair is James Potter he's family is a well known filthy rich pure blooded family, his best friend is Sirius Black he's the one with the dark hair to his shoulders, he's also from a family like James', and that's Remus Lupin. I don't know much about him except he's a cutie and his name from the sorting." Jenna said.  
  
"Hey Lily isn't he the one you met in Diagon Alley?" Sierra asked Lily.  
  
"Yep." Lily said glancing at Remus.  
  
"Oh then you two are an item?" Jenna asked.  
  
"We just met and became friends that's all." Lily said and glanced back toward Remus, who at the time had glanced at her. He smiled and waved at her. Lily smiled and waved back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's the girl you just waved at?" Asked James Potter, a very drop dead sexy guy with very dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. (AN~ since you already know what they look like I'm not going put a big description of them in, K.)  
  
"Isn't that Lily Evans?" Emily asked in a snobby voice, while turning her noise up at the name.  
  
"Yeah." Remus said glancing back at Lily who was laughing with her three friends.  
  
"You know her?" Emily asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah, we met at Diagon Alley." Remus said.  
  
"Are you going out with her?" Emily asked shocked.  
  
"Um..... No, we're just friends. Why?" Remus asked looking at Emily.  
  
"Look who's she hanging around with." Susan said.  
  
All three boys looked down the table at Lily and her friends and turned back toward Emily. "Allison Gold and Jenna Blankenship." James said. James knew both girls from Emily's parties that he was made to go too, along with Sirius. They had never really talked to them, but knew of them.  
  
"Who's the other girl?" Sirius asked looking at Sierra.  
  
"Honestly Sirius did you forget her name from the sorting that quickly?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well I wasn't paying attention except for when my name was called." Sirius smiled.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Her name is Sierra Bailey." Emily supplied for Sirius.  
  
"How do you know her?" Susan asked Emily.  
  
"We met on the train. She was like rude too me." Emily said glancing down the table at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sierra where's your brothers and sister?" Lily asked remembering that her best friend had family here.  
  
"Why?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Because I just wanna know." Lily said with a smile. "And what house are they in?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well my sister is in Gryffindor her twin is in Ravenclaw and my older brother is in Gryffindor too." Sierra said.  
  
"Well how come they didn't greet you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well my sis is talking to her boyfriend, my older brother is in deep conversation with his friends, and my sis's twin is in Ravenclaw." Sierra explained.  
  
"Sierra you know it could help if you actually showed us what they look like and their names." Allison said.  
  
"Oh." Sierra said. "Well that's my older sister Chloe." Sierra pointed to a tall pretty black-headed girl talking away with a boy. "That's John her twin." Sierra pointed to a tall broad black-headed boy sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "And that's Kyle my older brother." Sierra said pointing to a big black-headed guy sitting down at the end of the table. "That's the family." Sierra said and resumed eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once the feast was over Dumbledore had stood up and gave them another speech and then sent them off to their common rooms. Lily, Sierra, Allison, and Jenna were now walking with a the Gryffindor first years following a perfect to the common room through the mass of people trying to leave the Great Hall. The girls all talked away and didn't even bother watching where they were going until Lily bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I didn't see you there." Lily said to a fat blonde headed first year that had blue watery eyes. (AN-Guess who?)  
  
The boy looked at Lily and grunted. "I'm not invisible." The boy snapped.  
  
"Yeah we know anyone could see him a mile away." Allison whispered to Jenna and Sierra. They broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Look I said I was sorry. It was an accident." Lily said.  
  
"Well watch where you're going next time." The boy snapped again.  
  
"Hey she said she was sorry for running into you." Sierra snapped back. The boy looked at her and then Lily who looked confused and muttered something under his breath before turning back around and following the rest of the first years. "What a rude jerk." Sierra said.  
  
"What a rude fat jerk." Allison said. Jenna elbowed her in the ribs. "What?" Allison asked innocently.  
  
"Come you guys before we lose the perfect." Lily said and the girls rushed off after the first years and perfect.  
  
When they caught up to them they had just reached a portrait of a very fat woman in a silky pink dress. "Password." She said.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs." The perfect said. The fat lady swung open and the first years scrambled in after the perfect. The perfect directed them to their dormitories the girls to the right staircase and the boys the left. Lily, Sierra, Allison, and Jenna all scrambled up stairs and found their dorm that said First years on the front. Lily opened the door and walked in followed by her three friends.  
  
"Lily your bed is at the very end beside of mine." Sierra said walking over to the bed with her trunk in front. Lily followed her and sat down on her bed next to the window. IN front of her were Jenna and Allison. "This is awesome." Sierra mumbled before heading to the bathroom with her toothbrush and pj's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, another first year walked into their dorm and quickly claimed their beds. Sirius flopped down on his and sighed before jumping back up and looking around. Remus walked to the bathroom and left the threeother boys alone. James looked at the boy in the room.  
  
"What's your name?" James asked the boy with watery eyes.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Peter said. (AN- Just on the record I really Hate him.)  
  
"James Potter and that's Sirius Black." James introduced them.  
  
"Hi." Peter said before crawling in bed and closing the curtain around himself.  
  
"Weird kid." Sirius muttered to James as Remus walked back in and sat down n his bed. "Hey Remmy you going to bed so soon?" Sirius asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah. We have class tomorrow remember?" Remus said before yawning and closing the curtain. "Night." Remus said before dosing off to sleep.  
  
"Well I guess we're they only ones up Jamsie poo." Sirius said slinging an arm around James head.  
  
"Good night Sirius." James said before getting in bed with a grin on his face. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.  
  
"Good night." He said and went to sleep himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rise and shine Valentine." Sierra said to lily as she began to shake her.  
  
"Go away." Lily said rolling over.  
  
"Lily!" Sierra whined. "It's time to get up and go to school." She said and pulled away her covers.  
  
"Alright, Alright you win." Lily grumbled and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock. She sighed and walked into the bathroom while Sierra woke Allison and Jenna up. When Lily returned from her shower she was fully dressed. (AN- I know they are supposed to wear uniforms, but I hate uniforms so they get to wear regular clothes under their robes. Hope you don't mind) Lily wore dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt. Her dark red hair was still wet.  
  
"Hey Lily you do know your hair is wet right?" Allison asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah. I just took a shower." Lily said and got a comb and combed her hair. When suddenly it was dry. Lily looked back to see a smiling Jenna. "Thanks." Lily said and got a brush and started to brush her hair. Letting it curl into loose curls at the bottom. Then she put it into a loose ponytail. "Well all done." Lily said.  
  
"Your not putting on any make up?" Sierra asked as she finished getting dressed. Sierra sat down in front of a mirror and started to apply make up to her eyes.  
  
"No why? I don't wear make up." Lily said.  
  
Sierra looked up at her with a funny look and looked back down at her mirror. "You mean you have never worn make up before?" Sierra asked applying mascara.  
  
"No. Is that a crime?" Lily asked Sierra as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Of course it isn't. If you don't want to wear make up you don't have to." Jenna said walking out of the bathroom fully dressed. "I mean Allison hardly ever wears it." Jenna said as she started to apply a little eyeliner and mascara. Then a light blue eye shadow to match her blue outfit.  
  
Lily didn't say anything she just watched as the two girls finished putting on make up. "Where's Allison?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Still getting ready. She takes the longest to get ready and she dosen't even primp." Jenna said. "Hey Allison we're going to leave you if you don't hurry up." Jenna called to her.  
  
"Ok, OK. I'm ready." Allison said walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was pulled back on the side and the rest was left to flow freely. "Let's go." She said putting on her robes like the other girls and leaving with the bags and books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm starving." Allison and Sierra whined as the four girls wandered through hallways after hallways.  
  
"Well maybe if we would have been paying attention to where we were going instead and not paying attention we would know where we are now." Jenna snapped.  
  
"Oh shut up Jenna." Allison snapped. "Lack of hungry is getting to her.  
  
"Well guy's I hate to break it to you but there's only five minutes of breakfast left." Lily said looking down at Sierra's watch.  
  
"WHAT!" All three girls shouted at Lily.  
  
"There's only five minutes of breakfast left. And we have to get to breakfast or we won't know what classes we have." Lily said calmly.  
  
"We're doomed." Sierra whined and flopping down on the floor with Allison.  
  
"We are not. We just have to ask for directions." Lily said.  
  
"Directions?" Allison said. "Lily hun we are in some corridor that is deserted. And you want us to ask for directions?" She shrieked.  
  
"Well it was a good idea at the time." Lily mumbled.  
  
"We are so dead. ON our first day of school we get lost. We're going to get detention on the first day of school. The teachers are all going to hate us." Jenna rambled. On.  
  
"Jenna you're starting to become paranoid." Lily said sitting down beside of Sierra and resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on one her hands. Jenna sighed and looked down at them.  
  
"How much longer till breakfast ends?" Jenna asked.  
  
Lily looked at Sierra's watch and said. "Three minutes."  
  
"I'm gonna die of hunger before this day's out." Cried Allison there was silence.  
  
"We'll things can't get much worse." Lily said. About the time Lily said that the bell rang.  
  
"LILY!" The cried. "You just had to jinx us didn't you?" Allison said.  
  
"Come on we have to find someone who can help us." Jenna said.  
  
"Jenna hun we have no clue as to where we are. And if we move we are going to get lost even more." Allison said.  
  
"Well we al least gotta try." Jenna said.  
  
"Jenna is right. Come on you guys. We have four in a half minutes to find a Gryffindor first year who knows where to go." Lily said getting up.  
  
"Fine." Sierra said and got up with Allison. "Come on let's go get lost some more." She grumbled as the started off. (AN- they some how got to the a part of the castle that is hardly ever used any more. Just work with me here.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe we missed all those classes. It's almost lunch now." Jenna said.  
  
"Jenna you're worried about classes when we haven't eaten since yesterday night. I'm starving to death." Allison snapped at her best friend.  
  
"Allison's right Jenna this is bad for our health." Sierra said. "And I'm to bloody tired to move another inch also to hungry." Sierra said.  
  
"You know we're going to be in major trouble for missing all our morning classes. I mean there's only ten more minutes until lunch. What happens if we stay lost forever?" Lily said softly.  
  
"Lily sit down." Sierra said gently.  
  
"And I have to pee!" Lily snapped.  
  
"More information then we needed to know Lily dear." Allison said sitting down with Jenna and Sierra. "Come on we'll all tired let's just sit down and think this through." Allison said.  
  
Lily sat down with a thud and sighed. "I knew we should have paid attention where we were going." Lily grumbled.  
  
"Yeah we should have." Jenna said.  
  
"Our first day of Hogwarts and already labeled with Detention." Sierra said.  
  
"Think of the bright side at least we got to spend quality time together." Allison said and got glares thrown at her. "Ok, ok." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sat in Professor Binns history of magic class looking up at the clock. He was worried about Lily because there had been no sign of her anywhere all morning. The last he seen of her was yesterday night at the feast. He hadn't even spoken to her, to think of it that way he didn't even return on the train. He had forgotten all about her when he meet up with Sirius and James.  
  
Remus was thinking when Sirius passed a note to him. He opened it and read  
  
Sirius: Watch ya thinking bout?"  
  
Remus: Lily. She didn't show up in any of our morning classes or at breakfast. Along with her friends.  
  
Sirius: Remus do you like this girl?  
  
Remus: No, we're just friends that met in Diagon alley.  
  
Sirius: Well then maybe she forgot to get up and is still sleeping.  
  
Remus: Along with her friends?  
  
Sirius: Good point.  
  
Remus: Uh-huh  
  
Sirius: How about after class we go and look for her and her friends then? (AN- yeah. Sirius is being sensitive hope ya don't mind.)  
  
Remus: Well I was going to do that anyways. But now you can help. What about James?  
  
Sirius: Emily.  
  
Remus: Oh.  
  
Sirius: Yeah. Susan's kinda cute.  
  
Remus: Sirius you think anything that has too legs and boobs is cute.  
  
Sirius: Not all of them.  
  
Remus: Uh-huh I'm sure.  
  
Sirius: Bye time for the searching to begin.  
  
With that done Remus threw away the note and left to first find James and then Lily, Sierra, Allison, and Jenna. They found James and Emily walking down the hall hand in hand going to lunch.  
  
"James we'll catch up to ya later." Remus said as they passed James and his girlfriend.  
  
"Where are you going?" James asked them.  
  
"We have to find some one or actually a group of people." Remus said.  
  
"Then I'll help. Emily you won't mind?" James asked with a cocky grin.  
  
"Not at all." Emily said returning the smile and watching them leave. Once they were gone Emily quickly lost her smile. "Damn." She cursed and walked to lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what group of people are we looking for?" James asked.  
  
"Sierra Bailey, Allison Gold, Jenna Blankenship, and Lily Evans." Remus said.  
  
"Isn't that Evans girl the one you waved to last night?" James asked stopping to think.  
  
"Yeah the one Emily dosen't like along with her friends." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah James why dosen't you girl friend like Lily and her friends?" Remus asked as they walked into the Gryffindor common room to put their books away and see if Lily and her friends were in their dorm.  
  
"Well I know why she dosen't like Allison and Jenna. Sirius remember when we were nine we went to her party and Allison purposely spilled her drink on her because Emily was teasing her about her braces. Well That's why she dosen't like Allison or Jenna and I guess she dosen't like other two because their friends with her." James explained.  
  
"That was funny though. Allison Gold spilling her grape juice on Emily's new lacy pink dress. I can still remember the way Emily started to cry." Sirius said with a happy smile on his face. "Well their not here. Maybe they got lost." Sirius said after they had checked the girl's dorm.  
  
"I vote we eat first then find them." James said and Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
"We won't have time though." Remus said.  
  
"We have a break after lunch though." Sirius whined.  
  
"We still won't have time because we have to search the whole school for them-"  
  
"They probable wondered on the side of the castle that's hardly used." James interrupted.  
  
"How ya figure?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because if they were on this side someone would have seen them and they would have been sent to class." James answered.  
  
"I never thought of that." Remus pondered.  
  
"And they say he's supposed to be the smart one." Sirius mumbled and was whacked in the back of the head. He turned and glared at Remus. "That hurt."  
  
"It was meant to." Remus said. Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus and Remus stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"You guys are so mature." James said sarcastically.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at him and stuck at their tongues. James stuck his back out at them. "Now's who being immature?" Remus asked. James grinned. "Come on the sooner we look, the sooner we find them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Its lunch time you know." Groaned Allison, who sat in a weird position on the floor. "I'm starving." Allison groaned again as her stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Me too." Lily and Sierra said in unison. "What about you Jenna?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah. I need food. We're never going to find out way to the great hall." Jenna cried as she leaned back against the wall.  
  
Lily sighed and looked at Sierra. "Are you sure none of yawl have anything to snack on?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yep, we have nothing." Sierra said in a daze.  
  
"And no one even notices were gone." Jenna said. (AN- yeah most likely the teachers would suspect something, but pretend like they don't. K.)  
  
"Yeah, they're all down there stuffing their faces and not starving of hunger." Allison whined.  
  
"Well not all of us are." A voice said from behind them. The girls squeaked and looked toward the sound of the voice.  
  
Lily smiled. "Remus." She said and stood up.  
  
"Oh thank you god." Allison said while standing. "I am for ever in your debt Remus." Allison said standing up.  
  
"Hey, what about, me?" Sirius whined from behind them.  
  
The girls looked at him. "And you to." Sierra added for Allison.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked Lily.  
  
"We, uh sorta got lost." Lily answered blushing slightly.  
  
"Sorta." Sirius snorted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah no can we please go? I'm starving." Allison cried.  
  
"Yeah come on we'll show you where the Great hall is." Remus said just as James popped around the corner.  
  
"I see you found them." He said.  
  
"Yep I found them." Sirius boasted.  
  
"Who cares who found us, I'm hungry." Sierra snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok no need to get feisty." James said. Sierra glared at him.  
  
"Come on." Remus said and started to led the way with Sirius ands James falling in beside of him with the girls behind.  
  
"Watch where you are going, so we won't get lost again." Lily said. The girls nodded in agreement and watched and listened as the boys joked with each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, that's the end of another chapter, hope you like it. I know it was boring, but I had to let the girls and guys meet some how soooooooo that was it.  
  
Ok I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing, and keep reviewing.  
  
Squorpionlady- Thank you sooo much for all the help that you gave me. I totally appreciate it. Once again thank you soooooooo much.  
  
SilverSpecs- Thank you for reviewing, and thanks for telling me about my spelling errors. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Topaz Lily- I hope you like this chapter, even though it didn't get anywhere really, well thanks for reviewing.  
  
MonkeyPie- Thanks for reviewing, and I hope your happy that James came in even though they didn't really meet officially in this chapter. Well keep reviewing, bye  
  
Mmn673- Thank you soo much for the review you really boosted my sprites. And Ps thank you so so so so much for putting me on your favorites list.  
  
Kat6528- thank you for review, I hope you like this next chapter and keep reviewing, once again thank you.  
  
AN- I know this chapter really didn't get anywhere, sorry about that. Well please R/R thanx, 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Hey I own nothing in this story except the plot and a couple of characters that you don't recognize. But since you already knew that on to other things.  
  
AN- Hey ok I know it sorta has been a few days since I up dated, but I have a totally good reason. And that reason is because my computer crashed and it had to be fixed. Stupid computer. Ok no, no one knows about her Dad. Lily told Sierra almost everything but not all. She only told her about them being divorced, not the abusive part. Anyways ok thanx for pointing out that their acting like teenagers or something instead of eleven-year olds. But I mean come on eleven year olds and teenagers basically act the same way. I mean I did. Heck this dude I was in kindergarten with was a total pervert and jerk. He was a sex maniac also and he was like six! Also when I was eleven my friends were like all dating and all that crap. But I can 'try' to make them act younger, see key word 'try'. And as for where is it going, just keep reading and find out. Because come on people I'm 'practically' making this up as I go along. OK I think that's all........  
  
Dear Diary  
  
This day had been weird. First we got lost and then we started to starve and then Remus and his friends found us. Sirius Black and James Potter. Then we got to lunch and ate like no tomorrow. That's when Remus gave us our schedules. Then I had my first class DADA. The class is taught by Professor Burns this really strict teacher; I think he's Ravenclaws head. Can't be for sure though. Anyways Tomorrow Jenna, Allison, Sierra, and I will all have to face Professor McGonagall. I'm dreading that. Also we have potions tomorrow I wonder what that's going to be like. I here the teachers really mean to Gryffindor. Wonder if it's true. If so we will defiantly be in big trouble for missing his class. Then there's this kid in Gryffindor he's a first year boy he's kinda weird. Well I'm going to sign out now because Sierra is bugging me to let her do my hair. Bye  
  
~Lily~  
  
(Breakfast the next day)  
  
"You think were going to get in serious trouble for getting lost?" Jenna asked as she ate her pancakes.  
  
"Dunno." Lily answered.  
  
"What if they give like a months worth of detention, or worse." Jenna worried.  
  
"Jenna stop being such a worry wart. Detentions not that bad." Allison said as she ate a huge bite of pancake dripping with syrup.  
  
Jenna looked at her. "Maybe not for you because you use to get it al the time in our muggle school." She accused.  
  
"So it's better then being the teachers pet." Allison challenged.  
  
"Yeah well-"  
  
"Guys will you please stop fighting. We're in this together what ever one gets we all get." Sierra said calmly. Jenna and Allison looked at each other and stuck their tongues out at each other and resumed eating.  
  
"I wonder how those two ever became best friends when they seem almost completely different?" Sierra said to Lily who only looked at her and smiled.  
  
"We became friends because we both like sports and our parents were friends." Allison said.  
  
"Oh." Lily and Sierra said.  
  
"Yeah. Well come on. We had best be going to class now." Jenna said standing up and gathering her bag with her books in them. The other three followed suit and followed Jenna out to go to Transfiguration. They had this class with Ravenclaw.  
  
The girls reached class one minute before it actually started. They walked in and sat in the middle of the class and looked around wondering where the teacher was. When the bell rang Professor McGonagall walked in and began taking roll. When she reached Sierra's name she looked up at her and then at the other three girls.  
  
"So you finally decided to join us in class?" She said stiffly looking straight at Sierra. Sierra looked at Lily and then at the other two in front of her. "We were you not in any of your morning classes yesterday?" She snapped.  
  
"W-we got lost Professor and couldn't figure out how to get well.. unlost." Sierra explained.  
  
"You got lost?" She asked shifting her eyes to Lily.  
  
"Yes Professor." Lily answered quietly.  
  
"Haven't any of you ever heard of a map?" She snapped.  
  
"Well yeas, but we couldn't find one at the moment Professor." Chimed in Allison.  
  
"And how am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth. You could have been skipping." The Professor snapped.  
  
At this Jenna looked horrified. Lily looked surprised. Sierra looked confused. And Allison looked amused. "We would never skip class Professor. I could never even think of such a thing" Jenna exclaimed.  
  
"Here we go again, being miss teachers pet." Allison mumbled.  
  
"What was that miss Gold?" The Professor snapped.  
  
"Nothing Professor." She said sweetly.  
  
"Fine since you four are new like any other first year I'll by your story and only give a warning. BUT! Never again be late for this class or the consciences will be dear." She threatened.  
  
"Yes Professor." The said in unison.  
  
"Good." She said. "Now as we learned yesterday Transfiguration is a very difficult thing to do. Today we will be trying to turn match into a needle. Ms. Bailey, Ms. Evans, Ms. Gold, and Ms. Blankenship the notes from yesterday are on the board use them." She advised. The four girls only nodded their heads and begin to try and turn their match into a needle.  
  
"Lily I can't get this blasted thing to work." Sierra complained after fifteen minutes of trying.  
  
"Neither can I." Lily said. "Just keep trying." Lily told her.  
  
"Ok." Sierra said and switched her wand around the match again and only causing the match to catch fire. Sierra squeaked. "Lily!" She said. Lily looked over and her eyes got big.  
  
"Do something Sierra!" Lily said and she watched the burning match started to spark.  
  
"Ok." Sierra said and started to beat the match with a book only to have the book get caught on fire. "EEK!" She squeaked.  
  
"Sierra we didn't you just blow it out!" Lily said. "Jenna!" Lily said. Jenna looked back there and her eyes got big. She quickly got her wand and pointed out the book. She mumbled soothing and the fire was out leaving a sticky smell of something brunt.  
  
"What is that smell." The professor said sniffing at the air. Sierra slid the book over to Lily who slid it back. Sierra looked at her with wide eyes and slid it back. Lily then gave the book to Jenna who gave it to Allison who looked confused and then her nose crinkled and she gave it back to Sierra who looked around and slowly slid it under her desk.  
  
"Weird girls that lot." James whispered to Sirius as he watched them pass the book back and forth.  
  
"Yeah. Of course it is quite amusing seeing them pass it back and forth." Sirius said.  
  
James looked at him and rolled his eyes. About that time the bell rang and the student's rushed out. Sierra grabbing the brunt book and stuffing it in her bag and running out of the classroom with the other three. They headed toward Charms class Lily grumbling at Sierra the whole time about not just blowing it out. When they reached Charms they sat in the middle of the class once again.  
  
"Good morning class." Professor Tingle said as he walked into class. They had this class with Hufflepuff. Professor Tingle was about to call roll when James Potter and Sirius Black walked in. "Your late." The Professor said.  
  
"So sad I'm afraid." Sirius said.  
  
"That will be ten points from Gryffindor and a day's worth of detention." Professor Tingle said. "Now take a eat." He said and started to call roll when he looked at Sierra's name.  
  
"Ms. Bailey why were you Ms. Evans Ms. Gold and Ms. Blankenship not present yesterday?" He asked the girls.  
  
"We got lost Professor when we were trying to go to Breakfast." Sierra explained.  
  
"Very well. Understandable since you are first years." The professor said and moved on down the list.  
  
"Since you four were not present yesterday and most students didn't get what I was hoping they would achieve we will do the lesson again." He said and explained about the flick of the wrist being precise. "Like this Wingardium Leviosa." The professor said. Now you try it go on." He said and walked around the room.  
  
Lily looked at the feather on her desk and sighed. "Wingardium Leviosa." She said and watched in amazement as her feather flew straight in the air.  
  
"Wow." Sierra said as she watched Lily's feather.  
  
"Congratulations Miss Evans. Class look at Miss Evans feather perfect." Professor Tingle said.  
  
James looked at his feather with a scowl on his face. He pointed his wand at it again. "Wingardium Leviosa." She said and it flew a inch and then flew back to the desk.  
  
"Almost there Mister Potter. Keep working." Professor Tingle said as the bell rang singling class was over. The class gathered up their things and headed out side to their flying lesson with the Slytherins.  
  
"I can't wait to fly. But it sucks we can't have brooms in our first year. The should also let us play on our Quidditch house team." James said as he stood beside of a broom.  
  
"I know. I'm trying out for beater next year no matter what." Sirius said. (AN- any mistakes is not my fault or if this part is really stupid it's not my fault cuz I just got down exercising for over thirty minutes. K Thanx.) Remus stood beside of him and beside of Remus was the weird kid Peter.  
  
"You trying out for Quidditch next year, Remus?" James asked.  
  
"No I don't think I will." He said looking at James.  
  
"But it will be fun. Remmy why won't you try out next year?" Sirius said.  
  
"Because I just won't. And don't call me Remmy." He said.  
  
"Fine. But there's still all this year to change your mind." Sirius said and stopped talking when the teacher Madam Hooch came out.  
  
"Ok today you will learn the basic things about flying. Stand beside of your broom hold your hand out and say up. Now try.  
  
There was a chorus of UP's through the group of students. James and Sirius mastered their brooms the very first try. "Very good Potter, Black." The teacher said. The Slytherins through glares at Sirius and James as the grinned broadly.  
  
"UP." Jenna and Allison said for the fifth time. This time it came up. "I am so good." Allison said.  
  
"Don't forget me." Jenna said.  
  
"Of course not dear." Allison said and looked over at Lily who was right beside of her. "Lily havening problems?" Allison asked looking at her while she stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Yes this bloody broom won't come UP!" Lily said, however when she screamed up the broom came flying into her hand.  
  
"It came up." Allison said. She then looked over at Sierra to see her broom still laying on the ground and Sierra looking furious.  
  
"This blasted broom is stupid." Sierra mumbled. "UP." Nothing happened. "Up." Nothing happened again. "UP." She said getting really irritated. "Get UP HERE FOR GODS SAKES ALREADY!" Sierra screamed and this time achieved her goal with a minor problem.  
  
"Sierra!" Lily and Jenna screamed as the broom took off through the air going crazy with Sierra still holding on to it screaming. The Slytherins all started to laugh hard at Sierra except for maybe a few who was just looking shocked.  
  
"Well it came up. Just too high." Allison said.  
  
"Ms. Bailey don't let go." Madam Hooch called as Sierra creamed when it came diving back toward them.  
  
"Get me down from here!" Sierra cried as the broom flew toward the tree and crash.  
  
"Sierra!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Oh god." Jenna said looking toward the tree.  
  
"Ms. Bailey are you alright." Madam Hooch yelled while running over toward the tree.  
  
"Yeah I think." Came sierra's soft reply.  
  
"Well then can you climb down from the tree?" She yelled.  
  
"Uhh.." Sierra said and then they heard a scream and saw Sierra climbing down out of the tree only to fall down about sic feet from the ground. "Ouch." Sierra said as her eyes focused and unfocused.  
  
"Good Merlin child what is it?" Madam Hooch said once she reached her.  
  
"IT was a bee." Sierra replied before she fainted.  
  
"I hope Sierra's going to be ok." Lily said as they finished their last class before lunch. "Let's go and see her." Lily said.  
  
Allison looked at her and cleared her throat. "Lily dear do you happen to know where the Hospital wing might be by chance?" She asked.  
  
"No why?" Lily asked as the walked into the Great Hall to get lunch.  
  
"Well if you don't know where it is ho are you supposed to find it without getting lost?" Allison said.  
  
Lily chewed on her lip. "Good point." She said and sat down in front of Jenna and Allison.  
  
"I'm she'll be fine." Jenna said.  
  
"She fell out of a tree and fainted, and plus she was swung about like a rag doll by that bloody broom." Lily said while getting a drink of Juice.  
  
"So I take it you aren't ever going to try out for Quidditch then?" Allison asked.  
  
"After that performance today, no." Lily said and shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, but those brooms are like old. The newer brooms are better and don't go crazy." Allison said.  
  
"How's Sierra?" Remus asked as he sat down beside of Lily.  
  
"Don't know. I haven't went and seen her yet." Lily admitted as she bit into her sandwich.  
  
"Oh. Well I hope she's ok." Remus said getting him his food.  
  
"Me too." Lily said.  
  
"Remmy!" Sirius exclaimed sitting down beside of Allison and slinging his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Get your arm off my shoulder now Sirius." Allison said taking a drink of Juice.  
  
"Ladies." James said and sat down in font of Sirius who beside of Allison who was in front of Lily.  
  
"James." Jenna said.  
  
"Jenna." He said looking at her then at Lily who was looking down at her food and eating. "So how ya doing carrot top?" James said teasing her.  
  
Lily glared at him. "Don't call me that." She said taking a drink of her Juice.  
  
"Why not. Don't you like the name carrots?" James said and smiled.  
  
"No." Lily said turning away from to talk to Remus. Allison and Jenna were in conversation with Sirius and didn't even notice James slipping something into Lily's drink.  
  
"Hey carrot's." James called out.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and turned around and looked at James. "That's not my name. Please don't call me that." Lily said as politely as possible.  
  
"Can't ya make an exception?" James asked.  
  
"No now eat you lunch." Lily said taking a drink of her juice. James looked at her as she continued to drink. Lily noticed and stopped drinking. "What?" She asked when she saw his grin.  
  
"Oh nothing Lily." James said as his eyes got big and his grin grew wider. She looked at Remus who was fighting not to smile and then at Sirius who grin was about to turn into a laugh and then at Allison and Jenna. Allison and Jenna's mouth was opened wide making the perfect o and their eyes were big. Then she noticed people around her were pointing and starting to laugh.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um L-Lily." Allison stuttered.  
  
"What?" Lily asked starting to become irritated.  
  
"Lily what nice hair you have these days." Emily said from the end of the table were most people were laughing Along with the great hall and Sirius let out a whoop of laughter. James was fighting the urge to laugh and Remus was starting to smile.  
  
"Allison what is it?" Lily asked very confused at all the people laughing and pointing at her.  
  
"Here." Jenna said handing her, her little mirror. Lily looked in it and her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped opened and she let out an ear- piercing scream before bursting out crying and running out of the great hall.  
  
"Lily wait!" Allison called after her and then rushed out of the great hall. Jenna rushed after both of them. Jenna finally caught up with when they were in the commons room.  
  
"Lily it's not that bad." Jenna said sitting down beside of the girl crying her eyes out along with Allison.  
  
"Not that bad! Look what he did to my hair and face!" Lily shouted. Indeed Lily Evans once had long beautiful red hair and now she had none with a very puck green head.  
  
"That's just how they are. They play pranks on people for fun." Allison explained. "If ya want we can always get revenge." Allison said and smiled. Lily stopped crying and looked at her.  
  
"Let's do it." Lily said.  
  
"That's the sprit now let's go fix you up." Jenna said and drug Lily up stairs.  
  
"Can't the nurse fix it?" Lily asked as Jenna started to put tins of foundation on Lily fax, while Allison searched for a good hat for her.  
  
"We can try, but do you want to walk out there like this with the cover up on?" Jenna asked.  
  
"No." Lily said and sniffed.  
  
"That's what I thought." Jenna said.  
  
"I found the perfect one!" Allison exclaimed bringing over a blue jean hat that had a wide brim.  
  
"Good then let's go before lunch is over." Jenna said and leaving the dorm with lily and Allison.  
  
AN- OK that's all I'm going to write right now!!!!!! I hope it doesn't suck. Well to any one and every one who reviewed thank you so so so so so so so so so so much!!!!!!!!! You have no clue how much that means. And yes you helped a lot and I'm probable going to put them in potion next chapter. But thank you so much!!!!!! Bye and please R/R  
  
Lil K 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!! J.k ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING!!!!!! Except for my plot, and characters you don't recognize. Anywho onward..  
  
AN- Hey sorry I haven't updated, but I didn't get that many reviews. And the less reviews I get the less it motivates me. But since some people did review here is the next chapter.. AND THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily, Allison, and Jenna walked out of the hospital wing. Lily looking normal again with her long red hair and head the normal color. The three girls giggled as they walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. They were just passing the great hall when Lily ran smack dab into a young girl. Both Lily and the girl fell on the ground with a 'humph' because the girl had been running. Lily looked at the girl and the girl looked at Lily.  
  
"Sorry." They both said in unison.  
  
They both giggled. "No. It was my fault." The girl apologized.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans." Lily introduced herself. "I'm a first year."  
  
"I'm Candy Morgan and I'm also a first year." The girl said. Candy had brunette hair down to her shoulder blades and dark eyes. She had a very white complexion and was taller then Lily, but shorter then Allison.  
  
"What house are you in? We're in Gryffindor." Lily said getting up and helping Candy up as well.  
  
Candy looked downward and sighed. "I'm in.. Slytherin." She said.  
  
"Oh." Lily said.  
  
"I'm sorry about your friend by the way. Is she ok?" Candy asked.  
  
"Uh yea. She just hit her head and sprained her wrist when she fell is all." Lily said.  
  
"You don't act like the other Slytherins. Strange." Allison said.  
  
Lily threw her a look. "Don't mind her, she doesn't mean any harm." Lily said and smiled at the girl. "So where are your friends?" She asked.  
  
"I sorta don't have friends in my house." She said.  
  
"Oh well we'll be your friends." Lily said.  
  
"We will?" Allison asked and got jabbed in the ribs by Lily. "I mean of course we will." Allison said before rubbing her side.  
  
Candy's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yup." Lily said and smiled.  
  
"So uh.. what's your names?" Candy asked looking at Jenna and Allison.  
  
"That's Allison and Jenna and the one in the hospital is Sierra." Lily explained as the started to walk again toward the Gryffindor common room taking Candy with them. (AN- they have a thirty-minute break after lunch.) When they reached the Gryffindor entrance Candy stopped and looked.  
  
"I'm not allowed to go in there." Candy said.  
  
"Now ya are." Allison said saying the password and dragging Candy in with her, Lily, and Jenna. "Now we can get to know one another." Allison said pushing Candy down on the sofa beside of her and Lily, while Jenna sat in a chair.  
  
"So I take it you're a pureblood?" Jenna asked.  
  
"No actually I'm half. That's one of the reason's why they don't like me." Candy said.  
  
"Oh how odd." Allison said. "Anywho have any siblings?" Allison asked.  
  
"Yeah. My brother Ethan, Well actually he's my half brother. My mom she's a witch and before she met my dad she was married to Ethan's dad who was a wizard, but he died. That's when my mom married my dad who is a muggle. And Ethan hates him. He's also in Slytherin I think that's why I was put there." Candy explained.  
  
"Well that's complicated." Allison said.  
  
"Tell me about it. Ethan hates all muggles because one accidentally killed his dad. So me being half sorta makes him dislike me a little." Candy explained.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm muggleborn." Lily said and smiled. "I have one sister and my parents are divorced. My sister is older then me and her name is Petunia. My mom's cool and my Dad is just normal." Lily said refusing to tell them about her dad that is reality she hated and feared.  
  
"I'm a pureblood along with Jenna. We've known each other since well a long time. Our families are pretty cool I guess. I have a Great Dan named small fry and we love to fly and next year we're going to try out for Quidditch next year. Cool huh?" Allison said.  
  
"I guess. I love to fly, but I don't really care to play sports. I like to watch instead." Candy said.  
  
"I'm not trying out for Quidditch or am I ever flying again. Not after today." Lily said.  
  
"SO you don't like flying?" Candy asked.  
  
"I like it, but I don't." Lily said.  
  
"Huh?" Allison asked.  
  
"Never mind Allison." Lily said rolling her eyes. "So when do you think Sierra will come back?"  
  
"I dunno." Allison said.  
  
"Well I know one thing we have Potions in like fifteen minutes." Jenna said.  
  
"Oh I gotta go and get my books. I'll see you down in the potions room." Candy called and raced out of the common room.  
  
"Well come on we had better get our books. Rumor has it that the Potions master's a pain in the a** to Gryffindor's." Allison said the other two nodded and left the common room with the things they would need.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(IN the dungeons classroom)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had three minutes to get to the Potions room before class started. They were running down the halls and only just made it by fifty seconds left. They took a sit in the very back behind Jenna, Allison, and Lily. Remus was behind Lily, James was behind Jenna, Sirius was behind Allison, and Peter was behind no one.  
  
"Good Afternoon class." The professor said as he was gliding into the classroom. The potions master was a stern and creepy looking man. He had black hair that was slicked back in a ponytail and a goatee that curled at the bottom. His name was Professor Mac. He looked a lot like a grizzly bear and wasn't tiny. (An- that's how my math teacher is at my school is also a pervert but that's not important. He, He) "Today we will just be taking notes." He said eyeing the class. He quickly took roll and then started teaching. "I want you too turn to page one of your books and start taking notes until I say stop. Now go." The Professor said. The student's immediately started taking notes.  
  
"I hate potions." Sirius grumbled as he started to take notes. "I hate the potions master to be exact."  
  
"We all do. Look at Evans she fixed the prank we pulled on her." James said observing Lily from behind.  
  
"No the nurse in the hospital wing did. It only shows we have to work harder to keep the prank on longer. Anywho who should our next victim be?" Sirius said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I was thinking Snape, what do you think?" James said.  
  
"I say bring on the planning." Sirius said.  
  
"Potter! Black!"  
  
Sirius and James immediately fell quit and looked at the Professor. The Professor looked at them with distaste and sneered. "Yes Professor?" They asked innocently.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" He snapped and turned his back.  
  
"What a prat.' Sirius mumbled about the time the door opened and Sierra walked in. (An- I'm not sure how long they would've kept her. So just work with me here. ; D)  
  
"Your Late!" The Professor snapped.  
  
"I was in the hospital wing. Here's the note." Sierra said quietly handing him the note that he snatched away from her. He read over it and narrowed his eyes her.  
  
"Indeed. Take a seat, NOW!" He snapped. Sierra immediately ran to take a seat beside Lily and in front of Peter. Professor Mac's eyes following her every step of the way. "Start taking notes!" He snapped and Sierra immediately began to take notes. Professor Mac finally took a seat behind his desk and started to write something in a small leather bond book.  
  
"He has a diary?" Sierra whispered to Lily.  
  
Lily looked at her and smirked slightly. "I dunno, why don't you ask him?" Lily teased.  
  
"No way. That man scares the crap out of me." Sierra said her eyes opened wide.  
  
"I think he kinda looks like a grizzly bear. Look at him." Lily said pointing her quill slightly toward him.  
  
"Hey he does doesn't he?" Sierra mused. "A very plump grizzly bear." Sierra added in after thought, which made Lily and her start to giggle, which brought the professors eyes to them.  
  
"Ms. Evans and Ms. Bailey if you would please share what is so funny that you had to interrupt my class?" He sneered at them.  
  
"Um.. We would rather not sir." Sierra said softly while blushing greatly.  
  
"I insist." He sneered.  
  
"Well um we were um Lily was um just um explaining something to me that I didn't' understand sir." Sierra said even softer.  
  
"And what is so funny about potions." The professor asked in a deathly quit tone.  
  
"Well she um, we um-"  
  
"Twenty points from both! Now sit down and get to WORK!" He bellowed.  
  
Sierra and Lily immediately started to work as fast as they could until the end of class. At the end of class Sierra and Lily rushed out of their first and waited for Allison, Jenna, and Candy- well Lily was waiting for Candy.  
  
"Great going Evans." James said as he was walking out of the Potions room with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"You didn't do much better Potter." Lily said.  
  
"Yes, but as I recall we didn't loose twenty points each." Sirius chimed in.  
  
"Come on guys don't start fighting now." Remus groaned.  
  
"Yeah. Come on Lily we have to get to our next class. Now come on." Allison said from behind Remus. Jenna, Allison, and Candy walked up to Lily and Sierra and started to guide them away from James and Sirius. "Lily I advise you not to start anything with Potter. Him and Sirius will get you back with pranks. Mark my words, just leave them alone." Allison warned.  
  
"Hey who are you?" Sierra asked Candy as they walked up the stairs to their next class.  
  
"I'm Candy Morgan." Candy introduced herself.  
  
"We're friends with her now." Lily said. "She's pretty cool." Lily said.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm Sierra Bailey. Nice to met ya, but this is where we have to part. We'll see ya at Dinner I guess." Sierra said.  
  
Candy nodded and waved goodbye before going her separate way. From there and on the day went by pretty fast and soon it was Dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In the Great Hall at dinner)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat at the end of the table with Emily, Susan and a couple other people. Emily was sitting beside of James and James beside of Sirius with Susan on his side. Remus was in front of James and Peter was in front of Sirius. They were gobbling up their food very fast and Sirius kept adding more by the minute.  
  
"So James who is your victim this time?" Remus asked playfully.  
  
"I was thinking Snape. What do you guys think?" He asked Sirius, Remus, and peter.  
  
"I think it's great. Now come on we have planning to do." Sirius said as he finished his desert. He grabbed the other three boys and rushed out of the great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(With Lily and the other girls.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Sierra, Jenna, and Allison all sat down at the other end of their table. They were discussing god knows what with each other. "So what house is this girl Candy in?" Sierra asked them.  
  
"She's in Slytherin. But she's really cool and not like other Slytherins." Allison said.  
  
"Besides she doesn't have any other friends." Lily explained taking a bit of cake.  
  
"Oh so we're friends with a Slytherin now?" Sierra asked raising an eyebrow. "Ok I see no problem in it." Sierra said. "Anyways who do you think is the cutest boy in here?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I dunno. I think they're all goofs." Allison said and got an agreement from Lily. "What about you Jenna? Or are you to worried about your school work to be interested in boys?" Allison teased.  
  
"God, I'm not always thinking about School." Jenna said and left the great hall.  
  
"Man Allison why do you always have to pick on her about her school work? So what she wants to do good in school." Sierra said looking at Allison expectantly.  
  
"I was just teasing her. She never minded before." Allison said softly looking down at her plate.  
  
Sierra and Lily exchanged odd glances. "Unless she really does like a boy." Allison said her eyes shinning brightly again. "Oh My GOD! I bet she does like a boy and she's not telling us. That's why she's getting peeved that I'm teasing her." Allison said before going into a somber state. "That b****!" Allison said before storming off out of the great hall.  
  
"You confused?" Sierra asked Lily looking at the place where Allison and Jenna where.  
  
"Yeah just a little bit." Lily said shaking her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In the Gryffindor common room.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok so it should work around seven fifteen tomorrow morning." James said as Him, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat together in a corner.  
  
"Oh won't this be funny." Sirius said a wild gleam in his eye as he rubbed his hands together excitedly.  
  
"We just have to make sure were up at that time." Remus added.  
  
"We will be." James assured with a huge grin much like the one Sirius was wearing. "Now I was thinking how about tonight we go and explore on our own." James asked. Sirius vigorously nodded his head while Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"W-won't we g-get caught?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"No. See mate James here has an invisible cloak. So you'll be fine." Sirius explained.  
  
Peter was about to say something when the portrait swung open and admitted two girls. Jenna and Allison. They appeared to be fighting with one another,  
  
"-No of course not. But I'm tired of you always making fun of me because I want to make good grades. Which is much more then I can say for you!" Jenna said angrily to Allison.  
  
"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure! And you never minded before if I teased you or not!" Allison said. "And thank you very much I am doing good!" She said.  
  
"Yeah ri-" Jenna stopped in mid word when she spotted James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting in a corner. Allison followed her gaze and scowled.  
  
"Good evening Gold, Blankenship." Sirius said. "My don't you both look pretty."  
  
Jenna blushed and Allison glared. "F*** off Black!" Allison warned.  
  
"I'm going to go and start on my homework." Jenna said walking op the girl's staircase. Allison glared at her back and if looks could kill Jenna would be dead. Allison quickly followed after her and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I wonder what gots her knickers in a twist." Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Back in the Great Hall)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sierra and Lily slowly made their way out of the Great Hall. When they got in the hall they ran into Candy. Lily smiled and Sierra waved at her. Candy smiled at both of them and waved.  
  
"Hi." Candy said once she reached them.  
  
"Hey." Sierra said.  
  
"Hi." Lily said.  
  
"Were getting ready to go to out common room want to come?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Sure." Candy said and followed the two girls to the Gryffindor common room. When they got in the common room they started on their homework together. (A/N- Candy brought her books with her and Lily and Sierra already had theirs in the room. K) They didn't notice four pairs of eyes watching them.  
  
"Hey Evans who's your friend?" James asked looking at Candy.  
  
"None of you business." Lily said with out looking up from her book and paper.  
  
"Hey what's your name? I haven't seen you in Gryffindor? What house are in?" Sirius questioned while sitting down beside of her with a smirk.  
  
"Leave her alone Black." Sierra said eyeing Sirius and Candy.  
  
Candy looked in between Her two friends and the four boys that were looking at them. "I'm Candy." She said softly.  
  
"As in sweet candy?" Sirius asked.  
  
Candy glared at him. "No as in Candy Morgan, the Slytherin girl." Candy said dryly.  
  
"You let a Slytherin in our common room?" James asked Lily loudly.  
  
"Of course. She's our friend. So get over it." Lily snapped back.  
  
James glared at her before stomping up to his dorm along with Sirius and Peter. Remus stayed and looked at Lily. "Lily about lunch. I'm sorry, I sorts didn't know they were going to pull a prank on you." Remus said.  
  
Lily smiled softly at him. I understand." She said and he smiled and left to go up tp his dorm.  
  
AN- OK THAT"S THE END!!!!!!!!! I KNOW IT WASN:Y LONG, But I was in a hurry sorta. But here's the next chapter!!!!! AND PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!!!!! AND THANKS TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!! I SOOO LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Well bye  
  
Lil K 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!! Except for people you don't recognize, like Candy or Jenna or whatever. So exactly how many times do I have to keep this putting this disclaimer thingy up, because everyone knows I don't own it. Well anyways..  
  
A/N- HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!! But I've been busy!! So this is it, the next chapter!!!!!!!! Just to let you know what's happening I'm going to skip like a month or two ok. And James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter already came up with their group name. OK I think that's all.. um as far as I can remember it is. If I leave anything out it will be at the end of the story, ok!!!!!! Well I think that's it so, OH WAIT. For Lily's diary entry I'm going to us this little sign '' and also when some is thinking that will also be the sign. Hope everyone understands that. So on with the story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
It's me Lily again. Well you probable already knew that didn't ya? He He. Ok. I can't believe I've been away from my family for so long, it's almost Christmas! I really miss my mom, I write practically everyday to see how things are doing. She says they are fine, but I know different because of my dear sister Petunia. She wrote me, to my surprise, and told me my mom was going broke. She said it was my fault because I'm a witch and I'm sending them bad luck. She really is a blonde isn't she? (AN- NO OFFENCE TO BLONDES ANYWHERE!! I MEAN NO HARM!! I HAVE A FRIEND THAT"S A BLONDE SO DON"T TAKE OFFENSE BECAUSE I DON"T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU!! THANX!) Anyways she told me if we don't get enough money soon they would have to move to a different house. I hope this doesn't affect the custody agreement between my parents. I told my mom I knew and I she told me not to worry, but how can I not. I mean wouldn't you worry if your mom was going broke? I just miss her a lot along with my sister, but my mom the most. She was always the closes to me in the family and the only one that actually showed my kindness. But Sierra, Jenna, Allison, and Candy have really helped not to miss them so much. They're like a second family to me. A family of all girls, but we're all really close. However close we are though I still haven't told them about my father or why my parents got divorced in the first place. I mean how would they react, what would they do. What would they say, plus we all have are secrets that we haven't told the others. So why should I tell mine first. Sierra and Me are the closes out of the group, and then it would be Allison, Candy, and then Jenna. Jenna a cool person and all it's that she's really serious all the time. And she is way too worried about school and what other people think. Which brings me to another point of how Allison and Jenna have been acting toward each other. Allison seems to be really angry at her most of the time and vise versa. Well that is whenever Allison starts teasing her about school or we get in a subject about boys. They just make me really suspicious some times at what they're hiding, if they're hiding anything. But time will tell sooner or later. Now about school. It's great. I sooooo love Hogwarts, it has got to be my second favorite place in the whole world. I make average grades, if not better by a little. However there are the Marauders, which make my life here at Hogwarts well I dunno yet. The Marauders are the most popular guys in the schools; they play pranks on people for their own amusement. Your wondering whom exactly are the Marauders? I'll tell you the ringleader is none other then James Potter. I hate him, well not actually hate, but I don't like him very much. And as for the rest of the Marauders they consist of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black is almost as bad as James, but he's ok. I'll talk to him some times and everything like that. We're really distant friends I guess you could call it. Remus Lupin he's one of my other close friends, he would fall a little past Jenna, but we don't like hanging out a lot like the girls and me do. Then there's Peter Pettigrew he's a follower. Anyone can see that. I think the only reason Peter actually hangs out with is because they felt sorry for him. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a kind of person that would judge someone before I know him or her, but that kid just creeps me out. Plus he was mean to me at the beginning of the year when I accidentally bumped into him. So he's kinda of mean to me whenever we talk, which is like never. Another one of my problems here is Snape and Malfoy. I'm not even going to start with them. They're horrible to Candy, Sierra, and me, especially me because I'm muggle born. I feel sorry for Candy who has to put up with them because they're in the same house and I bet she gets it known stop. Anyways Sierra, Candy, Allison, Jenna, and I are still trying to come up with a plan to get James Potter back. I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll get him back. Tomorrow's the beginning of Christmas break. Anyways I get to go home for Christmas, that's great; except for I'll have to see my father. My mom reluctantly agreed with spending Christmas together. Oh Joy. Sierra is also going home along with Candy. Allison and Jenna are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break. Sierra said she would try and invite Candy and me over. I hope I can go. Well I should go, I still have to pack and help Sierra Pack. Bye'  
  
~Lily~  
  
As Lily closed her diary she looked around her dorm at the girls. Allison was lying on her bed reading a Quidditch magazine occasional glancing at around the room also. Jenna was on her bed with tons of schoolwork doing homework and extra credit with out looking up. Sierra was starting to pack her things for tomorrow. Then there was Candy who was always in their dorm until time for her to go to bed. Candy was sitting on Sierra's bed ready a muggle book that she had barrowed from Lily. And their other two dorm mates were out, but Lily could care less.  
  
"Lily are you ever going to start packing?" Sierra asked looking at Lily with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Lily sighed. "Yeah." She said and started to pack her things for Christmas break.  
  
"Well you better start packing faster we have to leave early tomorrow morning." Sierra reminded her. "Candy have you already packed your things?" Sierra asked neatly folding her clothes and putting them in her trunk.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to leave." Candy said tearing her eyes away from the muggle book and to Sierra. "Well I can't wait for Christmas actually. I don't really want to go home with my brothers, because I know they'll start something with dad." Candy told them.  
  
"Don't worry I'm going to beg my mom to let you too come over my house after Christmas." Sierra said with her head under her bed.  
  
"Sierra what are doing?" Allison asked from her bed looking at Sierra like she was insane.  
  
"I can't find my other sock." She called out from under her bed. "Ahh!! I FOUND IT!" Sierra said crawling back out and throwing the sock in her trunk.  
  
"Are you sure you two are going to stay? I mean Susan and Emily are saying and that could be bad." Lily asked.  
  
"Yep. Besides even if Jenna and me wanted to go home we couldn't. Our parents left for a vacation in America about a week ago." Allison explained.  
  
"Oh. Well girls it's getting pretty late we should probable get to sleep." Lily said finishing packing her things she would need for her trip home.  
  
"You're done already?" Sierra asked still packing.  
  
"Yes Sierra unlike you I'm not taking the whole dorm." Lily teased.  
  
"Ah shut up." Sierra said as she finished packing.  
  
"Well I'm going to head back to my form before it gets to late. See you tomorrow." Candy said leaving the dorm with goodbyes form all the other girls. When she was gone the other girls started to go to bed also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(On the Hogwarts express)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Candy, Sierra, and Lily all shared a compartment close to the back of the train. The had only a hour more until they reached the train station. They were playing a game of exploding snape and eating all sorts of goodies. Lily however watched as Candy and Sierra played laughing whenever it blew up, however her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Knut (sp?) for your thoughts? Sierra asked.  
  
Lily looked at her and shook her head. "I was just thinking about things." Lily said and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Candy asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired is all." Lily said only half telling the truth.  
  
"Ok. If your sure." Candy said. Sierra and Her both looked at Lily who nodded her head and smiled at them. They shrugged and continued to play their game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(At the train station.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stood and looked through the people to see if she could see her mom anywhere. Sierra had already left with her parents. Candy also stood beside of her looking for her parents along with her brothers. Both girls looked tense about something and both were, they also had a good reason to be.  
  
"Do you see your parents anywhere?" Lily asked Candy still searching the people.  
  
"No, you?" Candy asked.  
  
"Nope. Wonder where she could be." Lily said.  
  
"Who?" Candy asked glancing at her.  
  
"My mom she was supposed to pick me up." Lily said.  
  
"Oh. They probable just got stuck in traffic or something." Candy said about the time they heard two voices.  
  
"Lily/Candy!" Two voices screeched.  
  
"Mom." Both girls said smiling and walking toward their mothers who were parked side by side.  
  
"Mom this is Candy Morgan. She's one of best friends from school." Lily said introducing Candy to her mother and vise versa.  
  
"And mom this is Lily Evans from school." Candy said introducing Lilt to her mom.  
  
"Hello dear." Both mothers said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily." Mrs. Morgan said to Lily.  
  
"It's also a pleasure to meet you Candy." Mrs. Stover said. "I don't mean to be rushing, but I have to pick your sister up at a friends house. Some come along. And it was nice to meet you both." Mrs. Stover called out.  
  
"Same here." Mrs. Morgan called out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The carried to Sierra's house.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, dad can Lily and Candy come and stay at our house after Christmas until we go back to Hogwarts. I mean we have plenty of room because the sibs, stayed at school." Sierra asked looking at her family hopefully.  
  
"I don't see why not. As long as they ask their parents first." Her dad said.  
  
"Thanks daddy." Sierra squealed.  
  
"Your welcome sweetie." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(At Lily's house in her room.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily lay on her bed in peace. She had missed her own bed and room a lot and was just enjoying being there, but her peace was soon interrupted. Petunia walked in her room and closed the door looking at Lily with hatred. Lily opened one eye and then sat up looking at her sister with a smile.  
  
"Petunia, I missed you a lot while I was gone." Lily said.  
  
"Too bad you couldn't stay gone. No one wants you here you know. So just go back to your freak school and stay there. It's bad enough after Christmas we have to move!" Petunia spat at the eleven-year old harshly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked her heart dropping down to her toes.  
  
"You heard me! This is all your fault you FREAK!" Petunia said before leaving Lily's room.  
  
Lily got up from her bed heartbroken and walked down the steps to go and find her mother. She entered the kitchen and was greeted by a warm smile from her mother. "Hello dear." Ms. Stover said.  
  
"Mom how come you didn't tell me after Christmas we were moving?" Lily asked going straight to the point.  
  
"Petunia told you I see?" Ms. Stover said and sat down in a chair. "Don't' worry about it Lily. Ever thing will work out in the end you will see." Ms. Stover said. Lily only nodded her head sadly and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In Candy's room.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Candy was in her room reading the book Lily had let her borrow when an owl tapped on her window. Cady looked over to the window and realized it was Sierra's owl; she quickly opened the window and let the owl fly in. When the owl had sopped flying, Candy hastily grabbed the letter and opened it.  
  
'Candy,  
  
Hey. I was just writing to let you know that you can come over after Christmas. Send your reply back asp with my owl! Well bye  
  
*Sierra*'  
  
Candy smiled and quickly wrote back her reply, because she had asked her mother as soon as they had left the train station.  
  
'Sierra,  
  
Hey, yeah I can come. I'm looking forward to seeing you after Christmas. Bye! Candy!  
  
She quickly tied the letter to the owl and watch it fly away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily lay on her bed trying to sleep when she heard a tapping sound at her window. She quickly went to her window and opened it to see Sierra's owl. Lily took the letter off and gave the owl something to eat and drink beside of her owl.  
  
'Lily, hey can you come for Christmas, Candy is? Owl me back by my owl! BYE Sierra.  
  
Lily smiled and closed the letter and got back in bed. She would ask her mother tomorrow and pray she said yes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily walked in her kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater. She smiled at her mother and sat down to eat her waffles with milk.  
  
"Mom?" Lily asked  
  
"Yes Lily?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Sierra, she's my all time best friend wants me to spend the rest of vacation with her after Christmas. Can I go? Candy is going to go also." Lily explained looking at her mom with her big green eyes.  
  
"After Christmas?" Her mother asked, Lily nodded. "I'll have to discuss with Mr. Evans you know your.. Father." She said the last part weirdly.  
  
Lily sighed sadly, "ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Christmas Eva night)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily." Ms. Stover called walking into Lily's room before Lily went to sleep. Lily looked at her and she continued. "I've talked to your father and your allowed to go to Sierra's after Christmas." She said and smiled as she seen Lily smile a huge smile. Lily ran to her mom and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you mom! I have to write Sierra and tell her." Lily said and did just that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Christmas Day!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily sat on her couch with Petunia and her mother waiting for her father to get there so they could open the presents. Lily sighed and looked Longley at the presents under the tree. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ms. Stover answered it with a frown on her face.  
  
"Maggie." Said the voice of Sam Evans.  
  
"Sam." Maggie said and let him in taking her seat beside of Lily once again.  
  
"Lily, Petunia!" Their father said looking at his daughters.  
  
"Dad." Petunia said.  
  
"Dad." Lily said. "Mom can we open the presents now?" She asked her mother who smiled at her.  
  
"Of course." She said and they all started to open presents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The end of Christmas vacation, five minutes before getting to Hogwarts)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Sierra, and Candy were all engaged in a conversation on the Hogwarts express about their Christmas vacation. They had had a blast at Sierra's house. They had swum in her indoor heated pool and played many games from muggle to wizard. They had played in the snow, because one Lily got there it started to snow. It had been a good vacation for all three girls, and they could only hope Jenna and Allison hadn't killed each other by now.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts they quickly rushed into the building and out of the cold. They were surprised to see that neither Allison nor Jenna was waiting for them. They looked at each other and walked off to go to the Gryffindor common room. When they walked through the Gryffindor common room they saw both Allison and Jenna on the couch talking without FIGHTING!!!  
  
"Oh My God! You guys aren't fighting! It's a miracle." Sierra said dramatically.  
  
Allison and Jenna both jumped at the sound of her voice and looked round at them and smiled. "Hey guys. Have a good Christmas?" Jenna asked in a happier and more carefree tone then before.  
  
"Yep." Cady said going around and sitting down on the couch beside of Jenna with lily beside of Allison and Sierra in a chair.  
  
"Tell us about it." Allison said looking excited. The three girls started to tell the other two about their vacation with their mouth and hands. Allison laughed at how they were talking while Jenna was just smiling. At the end the three girls were breathless.  
  
"So what did yawl two do while we were away?" Lily asked.  
  
The two girls exchanged glances and Allison spoke. "Nothing really. We made fun of Emily and Susan, Opened presents and ate. And Jenna here read some and did extra credit." Allison explained. "And we fooled around in the snow." Allison added.  
  
"Lily your back." Remus said from the boys staircase.  
  
"Yep. Did you have a good Christmas?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Did you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was great. I liked your present by the way." She said.  
  
"I liked yours too." He said about the time Sirius and James came down. They looked at the girls and smirked.  
  
"Hello ladies." Sirius said.  
  
"Black, what do you want?" Sierra snapped.  
  
"I want nothing, just come to say a friendly hello." He said and grinned.  
  
"Well you said it now go away." Sierra said.  
  
"It's our common room too." James said.  
  
"Yes but we were here first and do not want to bothered by parts like you." Lily snapped at James.  
  
James glared at her. "And I don't want to be bothered by a carrot head like you." James said.  
  
Lily's eyes opened wide. "F#ck off Potter." Allison said.  
  
"With pleasure." James said and Allison rolled her eyes at the retreating backs.  
  
"I hate him." Lily said.  
  
"Me too." Sierra said.  
  
A/N- I'm stopping here!!!!! I would write more, but I'm in a hurry so if there's any mistakes sorry, but I'm not reading over it tonight!!!! Just please bear with me. If it sucks sorry because I'm trying to talk to me friend who is CONFUSING me at the moment!!! So PLEASE REVIEW AND BE NICE!!! BYE  
  
*Snowflakey* thank you sooooo much. I'm glad you like my story!!! And you need to start writing more of Actions speak louder then words!!!! I SOOO LOVE THAT STORY!!! AND YOU HAVEN"T UPDATED IN FORVEVER!!!!! Well thanx for reviewing bye!!!!!  
  
AND TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT HAS REVIEWED THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!  
  
Lil K 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing, but things you do not recognize that I made up in my demented mind.  
  
A/N- Ok, hey this is another chapter!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I truly appreciate you guys!!!!!!!! In addition, I skipped the rest of First year, and now it's about the middle of summer for Lily and friends. Moreover, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Bt school started last week and it has been hectic for me, and I've been really busy. Not too, mention my French teacher made us take a test along with other teachers. Then there's Algebra. So just, bear with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily sat in her new room in her new house that her mom had rented after Christmas. It was a small, very small little house with green shutters, with only one floor. It had a small kitchen and living room and three bedrooms and one bathroom. Lily didn't mind about where they lived; however, Petunia did. She was constantly complaining about the house and how 'daddy' had a better house. Lily knew it hurt her mother, so she would always try to make her feel better.  
  
Lily had just gotten home from her dad's and again he and abused her verbally and physically. The first time was because she accidentally dropped her fork on the floor. The other times were just for the heck of it was Lily's only guess. She also had gotten to stay over at Sierra's house for a little while, because she found out that she wasn't too far away form neither her mom or dad's house. Of course, she was closer to her Dad's, but Lily didn't mind. However, she hadn't seen Allison, Candy, or Jenna the whole summer. She had heard from Candy, but Allison and Jenna hadn't written her or anyone that Lily knew of. Lily was very curious as to what those two were up to. Remus had also written to her and she being the nice person she was wrote back, also because they friends.  
  
"Lily dear come here!" She heard her mother shout.  
  
"Ok MOM, COMING!" She yelled back and hoped out of her room. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts and a blue tank top with blue flip-flops. Her hair was up in two low loose pigtail in the back of her head. When she entered her small living room, she saw her mom sitting quietly on the couch and to her surprise her father sitting on a chair and Petunia in another chair. Lily looked around confused at her 'family' that was gathered in the living room.  
  
"Mom, why is Dad here? What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
"Lily sweetheart come here." Ms. Stover said patting the cushion beside of her. Lily obediently walked over and sat down. She looked at Petunia who was smirking, at her father who looked rather pleased, and then at her mother who looked about ready to cry. "Lily I have something to tell you." Her mother said.  
  
"Ok." Lily said. "What is it?" She asked again.  
  
"Lily dear, we are moving again, because Mr. Cod has raised the rent and as you know we can't afford it." She said looking ashamed.  
  
"Ok mom. No biggie. But what's that got to do with Dad?" She asked and didn't notice him look a little annoyed.  
  
"Lily your father has been kind enough to let us use his home until I can get back on my feet. And I have excepted." Her mother said. Lily paled and opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"What? NO! Mom can't you move somewhere else? Go to grandma's, she'll help us!" Lily screamed, she couldn't imagine living with her father 24/7.  
  
"It's only for a little while Lily. Besides your grandma won't take us in." She added quietly.  
  
"This sucks! I don't want to move to his house! I hate it there! It's f#cked up over there!" Lily screamed standing up from the couch.  
  
Her family looked at her in shock. Had their sweet innocent never-to- do-any-wrong Lily just cursed, and at them no less. She stood there angry and shocked that her mother would do this. She looked at Petunia whose mouth was wide open, then at her mother who seemed utterly shocked, and then at her father who just looked plan angry.  
  
"Lily I'm sorry, there's no other way." Her mother said sincerely.  
  
"Well what about if I write to Sierra and ask if I can stay at her house for the rest of the summer?" Lily asked pleading her mom through eyes.  
  
Her mom smiled warmly and was about to say something when her father spoke up sounding angry. "Absolutely not. After what you just pulled, do you honestly think your mother and I would let you go?" He asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know, would you?" Lily spat back angrily.  
  
"What has gotten in to you Lily?" Ms. Stover asked.  
  
"ME?! Mom! Your practically sending me to h#ll it self!" Lily yelled.  
  
"I'll tell you what has gotten into her! It's that freak school she goes to! I told you not to send." Mr. Evans yelled and Petunia only smirked and nodded.  
  
"I don't go to a freak school!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Of course you don't Lily. You go to a great school." Ms. Stover said and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Typical. You are always letting her get away with everything Maggie." Mr. Evans said angrily.  
  
"You do the same thing with Petunia Sam. And I do not let Lily get away with everything." Ms. Stover said.  
  
"Whatever. Get packed I want to get you moved in as soon as possible." Sam said.  
  
Ms. Stover sighed. "Girls go get packed, while I pack up the other things. Sam you can help." Ms. Stover said sadly. Sam smirked and walked away with Maggie to the kitchen.  
  
"Way to go freak. Mom and dad were getting along until you come along." Petunia said and walked away leaving Lily thunder struck. A single tear slept out of Lily's eyes before she turned and begin to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
(At Sam Evan's house.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stood outside of her father's house with her suitcase looking at the house with dread. She sighed and looked behind her at her mother and father who were carrying her mother's thing into the house to her room. Lily sighed and made her way in to the to familiar house and to her awful room. When she was there, she flopped down on her pink bed and sighed. After a while of just laying on her bed doing nothing she finally decided, she would write to her best friend and tell her about her life.  
  
'Sierra,  
  
Hey, This is Lily, as you already know. I just thought I'd write you and tell you how my life is doing right now. Not so good. My mom had to move us again, because our rent got to high. Anyway, so now we're living with my father, because he took us in. I just blew up in their faces and everything like that. Anyways I hate it here, I don't see why mom didn't just go and live with grandma, or Aunt Rosie. Oh well I can't wait to hear from you and see you again. I can't wait for school to start up. Well I had better go and get ready for bed.  
  
~Lily~  
  
After wards she quickly tied it too her owl and sent him on it's way to Sierra's. After the owl disappeared, she sighed and turned back around to get ready for sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Lily awoke to the sound of tapping at her window. Lily groggily opened her eyes and peered over at the window to see an owl at her window. She opened her eyes wider and realized it was Sierra's owl. Lily quickly swung her legs off the bed, walked over to her window, and opened it. The owl swooped in and dropped the letter on Lily's bed before leaving Lily's room.  
  
Lily shrugged at the owl's behavior, walked over to her bed, and flopped down. She quickly picked up her letter and started to open it.  
  
'Lily,  
  
Hey, sorry about you having to live with your dad. Why do you hate it over there so much, or better yet why do you hate him so much? And yes, Lily it was really obvious that you hate him too so don't look so surprised. Anyways you actually blew up in your parent's faces, as in you yelled at them? OMG! Way to go unless of course you got in trouble. Also I'm having a pool party this weekend, which is like tomorrow, I was wondering can you come? PPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't seen you in like a full complete three weeks. Ask your mom you get away with a lot of things with her. Plus she seems nicer and cooler then your dad. Plus a bunch of people from Hogwarts will be here and some of my muggle friends. If you can go call, me at 248- 9899 and we'll talk. Also, you will have to wear a bathing suit or bikini or something to swim in, ya know. Well I should go and ask your mom right away. Right now, go and stop reading. Bye  
  
~Sierra~  
  
Lily grinned and walked swiftly out of her room and too her mothers room still in her blue pj's. When she reached the door and quietly knocked. After hearing, a muffled come in Lily opened the door and walked in. She looked at her mother's back from where she sat at her desk. Lily cleared her throat.  
  
"Mom." She said. Her mother turned and looked at Lily and smiled warmly at her. "I was wondering if I could go to Sierra's party this weekend. Please. We haven't seen each other in like forever. PPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!" She begged. She made her puppy dogface at her mother. Her mother laughed and shook her head.  
  
She sighed. "Of course you can, but who all is going to be there?" She asked.  
  
Lily grinned. "Just some people from Hogwarts I haven't seen in a while and some of Sierra's muggle friends." She answered with a shrug.  
  
Ms. Stover nodded her head and sighed. "Lily I am really trying to find us our own place." Ms. Stover said.  
  
"I know mom. This isn't your fault." Lily said with a smile. "I'm going to call Sierra now. OK." She said and left once her mother nodded.  
  
Lily closed the door behind her and slowly made her way down to their living room where their cordless phone was. She grabbed it and swiftly ran back up stairs to her room and then quickly closed the door and locked it. After that, she dialed in Sierra's number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Bailey, is Sierra there?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes she is hold on a minute Lily." Mrs. Bailey answered.  
  
After a couple of seconds, a breathless voice came over the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Sierra? It's Lily." Lily said wondering why Sierra would be breathless.  
  
"LILY! Oh My God! It's been forever since I heard your voice." Sierra said excitedly.  
  
"We haven't talked to each other in four day's Sierra." Lily giggled. "Anyways, why are you so breathless?" Lily asked sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Oh, me and a couple of my friends we're just out side playing around in the swimming pool. Then when you called I ran inside and up the stairs." Sierra said.  
  
"Oh." Lily said. "Who are your friends?" Lily asked her curiosity getting to her.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Sierra said.  
  
Lily could tell she was grinning by the way her voice was. "Sierra ppppppllllllllleeeeeaaassseeeee tell me." Lily said.  
  
Sierra laughed. "They're just some of my muggle friends and my three cousins. They all know I'm a witch though." Sierra said.  
  
"Oh. How long have you've known them?" Lily asked.  
  
"Uhh. Like since first grade or something. I'm not sure." Sierra said.  
  
"Oh." Lily said. "Anyways I called to tell you I could come." Lily said and quickly removed the phone away from her ear when Sierra screamed happily in it. Then she heard a voice in the background asking when she was coming back out.  
  
"Sierra's who's that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Marcy." Sierra said as she calmed down a little. Lily then heard her talking to Marcy. "Marcy I'll be out in a bit." Sierra said to the person named Marcy. "Ok. I'm back and Marcy's gone." Sierra said.  
  
"Who's Marcy?" Lily asked.  
  
"One of my Muggle friends." Sierra said. "Anyways enough about my friends. When are you coming over?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I dunno. What time do you want me over at your house?" Lily asked.  
  
"Early! Be over here at like seven thirty am." Sierra said.  
  
"God Sierra. What time does the party start?" Lily asked.  
  
"Noon." Sierra answered. "And it ends at nine." Sierra said.  
  
"Oh. Well I would have to ask my mom." Lily said.  
  
"Then go ask." Sierra said about the time Lily heard her start to jump up and down. Lily laughed and left her room. When she reached her mom's room and knocked and went in.  
  
"Mom can you take me to Sierra's at seven tomorrow morning?" Lily asked and got a simply nod from her mom. "Thanks mom." Lily said happily before leaving the room to get back to Sierra. "SIERRA!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Eek! What." Sierra asked from the phone.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow at seven." Lily said.  
  
"Great. And Lily don't worry about bringing anything to wear I have a outfit for you." Sierra said.  
  
"You know I probably shouldn't but since you are my best friend I'll trust you." Lily said.  
  
"Good." Sierra said.  
  
"Anyways is anyone else going to there early?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, but they're not coming till eleven." Sierra explained a bit on the sulky side. "It will be Marcy, Janet, and Shelly." Sierra answered.  
  
"Oh." Lily said.  
  
"Janet and Shelly are twins and friend's with the family along with Marcy." Sierra said about the time Lily heard Sierra's mother telling her it was time to get off the phone and spend time with her guest. "But MOM! This is Lily! They can wait. Besides they're boring the heck out of me." Sierra whined and the groaned. "Lily I gotta go. The wicked witch of the west is gonna hex me if I don't." Sierra said.  
  
"Ok. Bye Sierra, See ya tomorrow." Lily said laughing as she hung up the phone. 'I can't wait for today to be over.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning at six.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily wake up." Ms. Stover said gentle to her sleeping twelve-year- old daughter. Lily groaned and slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she got out, she was fully awake and ready for the day to begin. When she entered her room, she walked over to her closet and opened it up to get her clothes out. She looked for about five minutes before she pulled out a pair of light jeans and a white tank top. Then she put on a pair of nickie shoes and started to brush her hair. After she brushed all the knots and tangles out of her hair she put in a high ponytail with two pieces framing her face. After that, she walked down stairs to eat breakfast so she could then brush her teeth.  
  
When every thing was done, Lily grabbed a light jacket and left the house to get in the car. She waited fro her mom to come out so they could leave for Sierra's. "Ready to go?" Ms. Stover asked as she closed her car door and started the car.  
  
"Yep." Lily said as they started for Sierra's house. "And mom thanks for taking me." Lily said.  
  
"Anything for you Lily." Her mom said and turned on the radio. The rest of the trip Lily sat quietly, but when she saw Sierra's large house she grinned and looked over at her mom.  
  
"Thanks again mom." Lily said as the car stopped and she jumped out and was greeted by a running Sierra.  
  
"Lily!" Sierra called out as she reached Lily's car. "Thank you Ms. Stover for Bringing Lily." Sierra said.  
  
"It was my pleasure. Lily what time do you want me to pick you up?" Ms. Stover said to Lily.  
  
"Oh at-"  
  
"Ms. Stover can Lily stay at my house for the entire weekend. Then you can pick her up at five o'clock in the afternoon on Monday." Sierra said cutting Lily off.  
  
"Ms. Stover chuckled softly. "Lily I'll pick you up at five o'clock Monday afternoon. Ok." She said.  
  
"Thanks mom." Lily said and kissed her mom on the cheek. Ms. Stover only nodded before waving and leaving the two girls standing alone in Sierra's driveway. "You do realize though that I have no clothes?" Lily asked glancing at Sierra.  
  
"You can borrow mine." Sierra said dragging Lily in her large three- story house.  
  
"Ok." Lily said as she walked up to the second floor where Sierra's room was located. When they entered her room Lily immediately ran over to Sierra's dark blue bed and flopped down on it.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Miss Evans? Get your butt up and come with me." Sierra said walking out of her room with Lily in tow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lily asked as the walked up stairs to the third floor.  
  
"Third floor." Sierra said.  
  
"I swear you should date Sirius. You act almost like him." Lily mumbled before she was whacked upside the head. "What did you do that for?" Lily asked staring at Sierra shocked.  
  
"Honestly Lily maybe you should date the prat James Potter." Sierra said and was whacked up side the head also. "My point proven." Sierra said rubbing her head before walking on down the hall and going into a room. Lily followed Sierra into the room and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" Sierra asked as she sat done in a comfy chair. "Now go in there and try on every bathing suit and show me so I can pick one out for you. I have two of every suite in there also." Sierra said and she started to munch on some chips. Lily grumbled, but did as she was told.  
  
The first suit she tried on was a one-piece suite. It was a very bright hot pink color with no back to it with a low front. Lily walked out with a look of horror on her face, which made Sierra laugh. After Sierra had finished laughing, she shook her head and Lily walked back in the closet. His time she changed into a all black one piece that had like a little ruffly skirt to it. It also had no back to it. She walked out with her hands on her hips. Sierra shook her head and Lily rolled her eyes and went back in to put on another suit. This time it was a two-piece one. The bottom half was made like shorts and were a really dark blue. And the top tied around the neck and back. It showed off a good deal of her body, which Lily hated.  
  
"NO!" Lily said and came out with one hand on her hip.  
  
Sierra looked her over and smiled. "Perfect." She said and Lily opened her mouth to object, but Sierra had left to go and pick pout her suite.  
  
"Sierra. I don't wanna where this." Lily whined sitting down on the small leather sofa.  
  
"Lily you look good in it. And I'll be wearing one exactly like it except mine will be a lighter blue." Sierra said walking out of her closet and in the exact same two-piece, as Lily except hers was a light blue. "See." Sierra said and pulled back on her shorts she was wearing over the bottom piece. "And here are some shorts." Sierra said tossing Lily a pair of tan shorts to go over Lily's bottom piece. Lily quickly slid into the shorts and slipped her white tank top back on. Sierra looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You do know you 'WILL' have to take off the shorts and tank top when the party starts right?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yes." Lily said and followed Sierra out of the room and to the one across the room that Lily knew was the game room.  
  
"Good." Sierra said and sat down in front of an x-box. "Now let's play." She said as both girls engaged in the game before them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
(Eleven o'clock)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Sierra and Lily were engrossed in the movie Cry Baby when the doorbell rang. Lily and Sierra jumped slightly before laughing at there stupidity. Finally, after their laughter was over they both got up and walked down the steps to the front door. The girls were met with a female voice talking to Sierra's mother before actually seeing who the people were.  
  
"Marcy." Sierra whispered to Lily as the finally came in too view of the three guest.  
  
"Sierra there you are. I was getting ready to get you." Mrs. Bailey said.  
  
"Yep. I'm here." Sierra said smiling at her mother.  
  
"Well I'll leave you girls alone now." Mrs. Bailey said before leaving and going back in the kitchen.  
  
When Mrs. Bailey was gone silence stretched on and on wrapping the five girls in silence. Finally, a really pretty blonde girl that looked flawless broke the silence. "So Sierra who's your friend? And how come you didn't tell us there was gonna be some one here before us?" The girl asked, or more liked smirked as she looked Lily over.  
  
"Well Marcy this is Lily Evans, and frankly I didn't think it was your business if anyone was gonna be here before you." Sierra said smugly before putting on a bright smile.  
  
"I see." Marcy said. Marcy was a very pretty girl. She had wavy blonde hair to her shoulder blades and greenish blue eyes. She was tall and had a great frame for a twelve in a half-year-old. She had perfect manicured nails and toenails. She wore a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a blue halter with a pair of blue flip-flops. She held a small shopping bag in one of her hands also. Her hair was put back in a little clip at the top of her head "I'm Marcy Creed. One of Sierra's friends that doesn't go to Hoggywrats." Marcy smiled.  
  
"Hogwarts." Lily and Sierra corrected her in unison.  
  
"I see." Marcy said. "Well this is Janet and Shelly." Marcy said pointing to two girls who didn't look anything alike.  
  
"We're twins." One of them said. "I'm Shelly Foster." Shelly had short dark brown hair and pea green eyes and was shorter then her sister, but taller then Lily and Sierra. She had average frame and was a pretty girl. She wore a pair of light blue shorts and her bikini top.  
  
"I'm Janet Foster." The other twin said. Janet had long blonde hair and really dark eyes. She like her sister had a small frame and was also pretty. She wore a pair of black shorts and her black bikini top.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans." Lily said from behind Sierra.  
  
"And I'm Sierra Bailey." Sierra added not wanting to be left out.  
  
"Sierra we already know who you are." Shelly giggled.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to be the odd ball of the bunch." Sierra said and turned to walk up stairs to the game room.  
  
"We're we going?" Marcy asked.  
  
"Game room." Sierra called back without stopping. Lily was right behind her.  
  
"Hey Sierra is Allison, Jenna, or Candy coming?" Lily asked.  
  
"Candy is, I'm not sure about Jenna or Allison. I wrote them a letter, but didn't get a reply, so they might show up. But it's weird I've been sending them letters all summer and neither have answered back." Sierra said.  
  
"Same here." Lily said as they entered the game room with the three- muggle girls following them.  
  
"Whose Allison, Jenna, and Candy?" Marcy asked.  
  
"Some friends of mine and Lily's." Sierra answered as she and Lily sat down on the couch and started to play a game awaiting the rest of the people.  
  
About fifteen minutes had past and Sierra and Lily were deep in their game and conversation and had forgotten about Marcy, Janet, and Shelly. Marcy being the popular person she was at school couldn't stand being ignored.  
  
"So Lily have a boyfriend yet?" Marcy asked.  
  
"No." Lily answered distractedly.  
  
"I already had six." Marcy gloated.  
  
"Point being?" Lily asked watching and playing the game intently.  
  
Marcy looked at Lily odd. "Point being I can get a guy faster then you." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What's that got to do with anything? There are more to life then just guys Marcy." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah Like clothes and makeup and shopping and swimming and a bunch of other things." Janet said.  
  
Lily snorted and couldn't believe Sierra was friends with these people. "Yeah I guess it is for some people." She said before completely tuning them out. Marcy, Shelly, and Janet all exchanged glances deciding immediately that they did not like Lily and could not believe Sierra was friends with her. Marcy wondered if the rest of Sierra's friends were as weird and rude as Lily was.  
  
"Sierra." Marcy called out.  
  
Sierra paused the game and looked at her annoyed. "What?" She half asked and half sapped.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you alone you know a friend to friend talk." Marcy said.  
  
"Uhh..." Sierra said. "Why? I already had one of them with Lily-kins here." Sierra said and smirked as Lily narrowed her at her for using the nickname the marauders used for her. Sierra smiled innocently at her.  
  
Marcy gritted her teeth together. "But Sierra it's me one of your oldest friends." She said.  
  
Sierra looked at her oddly and Lily let out a small laugh. Marcy eyed Lily evilly and Sierra looked as if she was very confused. "Is there something important you need to tell me Marcy?" Sierra asked.  
  
Marcy smiled. "Yes." Marcy said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Go ahead." Sierra said.  
  
"Privately." Marcy said dryly.  
  
"Fine." Sierra said obviously annoyed at Marcy as she stood up and walked out of the room with Marcy following her. Sierra led them to her bedroom and turned to face Marcy who had closed the door behind them. "Now what Marcy. You never wanted to have a heart to heart talk with me before. What gives?" Sierra asked her friend.  
  
"We don't like her." Marcy said crossing her arms and looking darkly at Sierra.  
  
"Don't like who dear?" Sierra asked.  
  
"That Lily girl." Marcy said angrily. "She's a rude stuck up b#tch." Marcy blurted out.  
  
Sierra raised one of her brows at Marcy and looked at her, her face clearly showing she was pissed off at her friend. She crossed her arms across her chest and licked her lips not saying anything. Letting silence take over the both of them until she was ready to talk. Thoughts ran through her head as to how Marcy could think about Lily like that when she didn't even know her. How could these people she considered friends be so judgmental toward someone they didn't even know.  
  
"Marcy you don't even know Lily." Sierra said trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
"Um hello, she was totally rude to Shelly, Janet, and me. Didn't you see it?" Marcy asked angrily.  
  
"Dude, Lily was being polite to you guys." Sierra said.  
  
"She totally blew us off when we were trying to have a conversation with her." Marcy said.  
  
"Yeah I would too if someone was bragging that they had gotten more boyfriends with me." Sierra spat.  
  
"Your totally taking that freak's side, aren't you?" Marcy blurted out.  
  
Sierra looked shocked, "She my best friend who hasn't done anything wrong, what do ya expect." She said before storming off leaving a very pissed off Marcy in her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Ok that's the end. I know it wasn't long at all, or very interesting, but I'm tired and can hardly think of anything else to write. I'm starting to lose idea's so if anyone has any idea's they would like to see put in the story, I'm more then willing to listen. He He Well Bye and please REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing, but the plot and characters I made up in my mind.  
  
A/N- I AM SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I got grounded, and I can't update. So sorry!!!!!!  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
It was twelve thirty now and Lily was busy talking to one of the students from Hogwarts, while Sierra was talking to one of her muggle friends. Just then the doorbell rang and Sierra opened it to reveal Candy Morgan. Sierra squealed in happiness and hugged Candy before a word could be uttered. Lily who had showed up unnoticed by Sierra's side hugged Candy when Sierra let go of her.  
  
"Oh my god it's so good to see you guys." Candy said a big bright smile plastered on her face. Her brunette hair had whitish blonde streaks through it and her very white complexion had gotten darker, and she had gotten somewhat curvier, all in all she looked good. She wore dark blue shorts and a white tank that you could see her black bikini top under it.  
  
"Wow, Candy you look great." Lily and Sierra said taking in the new Candy.  
  
"Why thank you." Candy said. "So do you know if Allison or Jenna is coming?" Candy asked.  
  
"Nope. Haven't heard from either of them all summer. What about you?" Sierra asked as she led Lily and Candy to her back yard where the pool party was taking place at.  
  
"I saw Allison like a week after school ended, but after that nope. And as for Jenna haven't seen hide nor tail of her." Candy explained.  
  
"Oh." Lily and Sierra both said about the time the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I'll get it." Sierra said leaving the two girls too talk while she went and answered the door. When she pulled opened the door she was surprised to see Jenna there. "Jenna!" Sierra said and hugged Jenna. "It's great to see you. Come on other people are dying to see you also." Sierra said and pulled Jenna outside.  
  
"Jenna." Lily and Candy said both jumping up and hugging their friend.  
  
"Hey you guys." Jenna said amusement clearly written in her voice. "You all look great." Jenna said.  
  
"So do you." Sierra said.  
  
"Now why haven't you written any of us back, along with Allison? And where is Allison?" Lily asked.  
  
"Allison went to America for the summer I think and I went to Japan, and my mom wouldn't let me write you back for the fear of exposure, as for Allison have no clue." Jenna explained.  
  
"Oh." The three girls said about the time a all too familiar voice spoke up.  
  
"Ladies the party has arrived."  
  
The four girls turned around and glared at the tall black-headed boy standing in front of them. "What are you doing here Potter?" Sierra snapped.  
  
"Not happy to see us? After so long? I'm hurt." Said his other half, Sirius Black.  
  
"What the h#ll are they doing here?" Lily asked glaring at the two boys just as the third poked his head out.  
  
"Hello Lily." Remus Lupin said.  
  
"Hi Remus."  
  
"Such bad language. Never would I have thought Evans would us such language, I'm shocked." James said as him and Sirius faked being shocked.  
  
"She's going to do a lot more then that if you don't leave my house now." Sierra threatened.  
  
"But we were invited." Sirius said. "And plus you can't have a party without ME!"  
  
"I didn't invite you." Sierra said.  
  
"No, but I did. Well sorta sorry guys." Said another familiar voice.  
  
"Allison!" The four girls said in surprise.  
  
"Yup it's me." Said Allison Gold. Allison was taller and more toned then she was the year before and more filled and curvy. Her hair was shorter with blue streaks through it. "I sorta ran into them at Diagon Alley yesterday and blurted it out. Sorry." Allison said and was engulfed in hugs by the four girls.  
  
"Oh how touching a group hug." Sirius said. "Let's join them." Sirius said and indeed joined in, in the hugging.  
  
"Sirius stop touching me!" Jenna and Sierra yelled and quickly broke away. Lily, Allison and Candy were both smirking and glancing at each other.  
  
"Touchy aren't they?" Sirius muttered to James who laughed.  
  
"You two out!" Sierra said loosing her cool.  
  
"Hey, what about him?" James asked pointing at Remus.  
  
"He's not causing any trouble." Sierra said.  
  
"Neither are we." James protested and got a snort from Lily.  
  
"You may not be now, but you 'WILL' be." Lily said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"You think?" He asked her moving a tad bit closer to her.  
  
"Please Potter, you can't last a minute without getting yourself and your other wanker friends in trouble." Lily said moving forward also.  
  
"Wanna make a bet on that Evans?" James said.  
  
"Sure how much?" Lily challenged.  
  
"Ten gallons." James said.  
  
"Deal." Lily said shaking hands with James just as a vase fell to the floor.  
  
"BLACK!!!" Lily and James heard Sierra yell snapping their heads to look at them. "That was a very expensive vase!" She yelled.  
  
Lily smirked. "I win. Pay up Potter." Lily said holding out her hand.  
  
James glared at her. "To many muggles." James said.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be expecting it on the train." Lily said smirking some more.  
  
"Fine." James muttered.  
  
"Good." Lily said and left James glaring at her back before realizing Remus was laughing.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Lily sat down on the stairs beside of Candy and looked at Allison. "So why didn't you write us back?" Lily asked.  
  
"I went to California for vacation and got grounded." Allison explained.  
  
"For what?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Some kid got on my nerves so I taught him a lesson." Allison said. "And I snuck out to met up with this dude I met." Allison shrugged it off. "so how was Japan?" She asked Jenna.  
  
"Fine, I guess." Jenna explained.  
  
"How about the rest of you?" Allison asked.  
  
"Just peachy." Candy replied.  
  
"Fine." Sierra said.  
  
"Okay." Lily replied and shared a knowing look with Sierra.  
  
"Okay, huh? What happened?" Allison asked.  
  
"She blew up in her parents face and started to curse at them." Sierra explained.  
  
"Lily? As in sweet-never-to-yell-at-her-elders, Lily?" Allison asked while Jenna, Candy, and Allison looked shocked.  
  
"Yup. Our sweet Lily-kins is growing up." Sierra said and got slapped upside the head by Lily.  
  
"Way to go Lily." Allison said clapping.  
  
"What did Lily-kins do?" James Potter asked plopping down in a set beside of Lily.  
  
"Don't you disappear, ever?" Lily asked irritated at him.  
  
"You'd miss me too much." James answered.  
  
"Yeah maybe in a million years. And even then you still have a very small chance." Lily answered coldly.  
  
"I wouldn't think so highly of yourself Evans, it's not like you would ever have a shot with me." James bit back at her.  
  
"Whatever Potter." Lily said.  
  
"Jamiepoo come on." Sirius whined a wild gleam in his eye.  
  
"Black you do anything and you'll regret it." Sierra warned seriously.  
  
Sirius faked innocent. "I would never dream of doing a thing to poor muggles." Sirius said sounding hurt.  
  
"Sure you wouldn't." Candy muttered.  
  
"I don't recall asking for your opinion Morgan." Black said his voice dripping with venom at the Slytherin.  
  
"Lay off. Just because she's from a different house doesn't mean you treat her like trash." Allison said.  
  
"She's not just from any house she's from Slytherin! Hello! Rival HOUSE!" James shouted. "She's just like the rest of the slime in that house." He said when a hand made contact with his face.  
  
"How dare you talk to her like that! She's still a human being James Potter!" Lily yelled her anger almost going overtime.  
  
James looked shocked along with the rest of the marauders. "Fine be that way Slytherin lover." James said obviously angry.  
  
"I'm not! Just because one of my best friends happens to be from that house doesn't mean I love them!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Whatever." James said and walked off with Remus and Sirius.  
  
"What jerks." Lily said.  
  
"No kidding." Sierra agreed.  
  
"You okay Candy?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Yeah." Candy answered. "I'm not going to let them wankers get me all down in the dumps." Candy said and smiled.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
In less then two hours James, Sirius, and Remus had already broken three expensive vases, and played pranks on different people. Sierra was fuming and so was Lily. Allison thought it was amusing and Candy and Jenna thought it was plain stupid.  
  
"Look at Bailey's and Evans faces, they look mad." Sirius snickered as he stood beside of the pool.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah you could say that, considering Sierra's probably gonna kill you now." Remus said.  
  
"Oh lighten up mate, it was fun and hilarious." James said slinging an arm over Remus' shoulder.  
  
"Yeah it was, but-"  
  
"But's rights." Sierra said from behind them. "You I told you, I told you! What did I tell you!" Sierra screamed with Jenna right beside of her.  
  
Sirius snickered. "That's it." Sierra said and pushed Sirius who instead of grabbing on to Sierra like he was supposed to, grabbed Jenna and pulled her into the pool with him. Sierra stood her mouth open along with Lily, Allison, and Cady who had just joined her as they watched Jenna hit the water with Sirius. James and Remus however where cracking up laughing, tears of happiness running out of their eyes.  
  
When Both Sirius and Jenna emerged Jenna was spitting up water and coughing while rubbing her eyes, and Sirius was doing the same except he was only wiping his face. "Way to go Bailey." Sirius snarled.  
  
"Thanks a lot Black, you could have pulled Sierra in instead of me." Jenna said irritated.  
  
Sirius mouth fell open. "You're blaming this on me?" He squeaked.  
  
"Yes!" Jenna yelled.  
  
"But, it was your stupid friend that pushed me!" He said defensively.  
  
"You should have grabbed her!" Jenna yelled climbing out of the pool neither aware of the attention they were receiving.  
  
"Lighten up Blankenship, it's a pool party anyways, you're supposed to get wet." James said before breaking out into more laughter.  
  
"Boys." Jenna yelled and shoved James out of the way before walking into the house to get dried.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
It was about seven o'clock and the party was still as loud and crowded as ever. Lily sat on one of the stairs with a towel around her waste, because she had just gotten out of the pool. She talked to Allison about her summer and Allison about her summer and what was new. Their conversation was still going on when Mrs. Bailey walked outside and gave her daughter a look of annoyance before moving over to Lily.  
  
"Lily dear you have a phone call." She said to Lily.  
  
"Oh, well who is it?" Lily asked politely.  
  
"It's your father dear." She said.  
  
Lily eyes opened in shock and she merely nodded her head and walked inside the house to get the phone. She reached for the phone sighed and then brought it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the phone.  
  
"Lily." Her father said from the other side.  
  
"What is it Dad?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's your mother." Her father said.  
  
"Mom. What's wrong with mom? Is she okay?" Lily asked.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
"Hey where's Lily?" Sierra asked as she and Candy climbed out of the pool.  
  
"She got a phone call from her dad." Allison answered. "And there she is now." Allison said before noticing the state Lily was in. "Something's wrong." Allison said and Sierra and Candy looked over at her.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" Sierra asked Lily when she reached them.  
  
"It my mom. She's..."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
A/N- That's the end!!!!!!!! Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope it didn't suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know give me feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will Lily's mom live or is she dead, or what? Gotta love me. ByesByes!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU NOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98 


	10. Chapter10

Disclaimer- Own nothing!!!!  
  
A/N- I think me being grounded is a good thing, because I'm writing more chapters, because I have nothing else to do. Lol. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. Hope the last one didn't suck to bad or nothing. And I hope the parts with James in it satisfied you. Bye.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
"Hey where's Lily?" Sierra asked as she and Candy climbed out of the pool.  
  
"She got a phone call from her dad." Allison answered. "And there she is now." Allison said before noticing the state Lily was in. "Something's wrong." Allison said and Sierra and Candy looked over at her.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" Sierra asked Lily when she reached them.  
  
"It my mom. She's..."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
"She was in a car accident." Lily said tears spilling at of her eyes as she fought to keep them in as she plopped down in a chair.  
  
"Oh god. Is she ok?" Sierra asked.  
  
"She's in the hospital, in the ICU ward. Dad says it's real bad, say's the breaks in the car-stopped working and she ran through a red light and had a head on collision with another car. The people in the other car weren't hurt real bad, just shaken up." Lily said and was now crying hard.  
  
"Oh Lily I'm so sorry." Sierra said and hugged her friend along with the other three girls.  
  
"Dad's coming to get me so I can go and see mom." Lily mumbled.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
"What's wrong with Lily?" Remus asked as he looked over at his crying friend.  
  
Sirius and James looked over at the girls hugging. "Don't know, maybe something happened." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Well of course something happened or she wouldn't be crying now would she?" James asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, I knew that!" Sirius said.  
  
Remus and James rolled their eyes. "I'm going to go see if she's alright." Remus said walking over toward Lily.  
  
"You think we should go?" Sirius asked James as he plopped a piece of candy in his mouth.  
  
"Naw." James said, but couldn't help but have a strange feeling toward the crying girl as he continued to watch her cry.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Remus walked over to Lily and raised an eyebrow as he heard her crying hard. "Lily." He said and got the attention of the girls around her. "Lily, are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Does she look okay?" Allison asked.  
  
"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "What happened." he asked sitting down beside of her.  
  
"My mom, she was in a car accident. She's in the ICU now." Lily said and cried even harder as Remus hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lily." Remus said.  
  
"I know." Lily said. "My Dad's coming to pick me up I should go and get me things." Lily said wiping at her tears.  
  
"I'll get them Lily, you stay here." Sierra said and left to get Lily's clothes.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Sierra was coming down her steps with Lily's bag when a tall black haired boy stood in her way. "Potter move out of the way. I don't have time for this." She snapped.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "I came here to ask if Evan's was ok. So is she?" He asked.  
  
Sierra raised an eyebrow and looked at him weird. "Why do you care, you hate her." Sierra asked.  
  
James got annoyed for some reason. "Never mind I don't." He said and was about to walk away when Sierra's voice stopped him.  
  
"Her mom was in a car accident, now's she's in the hospital, she's not doing well either." Sierra explained.  
  
"Who Lily or her mom?" James asked.  
  
"Who do you think?" Sierra snapped before pushing past him. James just shrugged it off and went to find Sirius.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Lily looked at her self in the bathroom mirror as she changed back into her clothes that she had arrived in. She slowly brushed her hair as different thoughts ran through her head about her mother and father and everything. 'But the brakes were working just fine this morning. They couldn't have just went out unless someone was tampering with them.' Lily thought and her mouth opened up wide. 'Dad. He would do anything to get ride of her, he hates her, and me. He loves to hurt me, and what's the best way to do it then to go through the one person that I love most, but Mom.' She thought as her anger boiled over the top. She never would have thought her father would go so far as to hurt her, but she guessed wrong. Thoughts were still violating her mind when the doorbell rang. 'Showtime' she thought as she heard her father's voice. She quickly walked out of the bathroom and to the front door. Her emerald eyes flashing dangerously as she looked at her father who was faking concern.  
  
"Lily there you are. I am so sorry dear about what has happened." Mrs. Bailey said wrapping Lily in a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Bailey that means a lot." Lily said.  
  
"Take care Lily." Her friends said as they hugged her one by one.  
  
"If you need anything Lily I'm only fifteen or more minutes away." Sierra whispered in her ear. Lily only nodded and smiled at her friend.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." She said and left the house with her father who rested an hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Such nice friends. Tell me what do they know?" Her father asked as Lily got in the car and they drove down the road.  
  
"Nothing except the usual friend stuff." Lily muttered.  
  
"It better be." He father warned.  
  
"Why'd you do you, dad? Mom never did anything to you, what is not enough you have to hurt me, but you have to try and kill her too?" Lily asked her voice breaking.  
  
Her dad grinned. "So you did figure it out. I figured you would. Always was the smart one you were." Her father said and laughed.  
  
"You b#sterd!" Lily said tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"What'd you call me?" Her father asked.  
  
"You heard me!" Lily yelled.  
  
"You little!" He yelled and let his hand fly to hit her face full force. His ring cut hey eye and the force caused her lips to bust, and all in all made her cry. "Next time think twice about saying that." He warned glaring at his now crying daughter who was wiping at her face. "Here's a napkin clean your self up." He said disgusted.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
When they reached the hospital Lily's eye and cheek was beginning to bruise and her lip to swell. Lily wore a baseball cap that was pulled low over her eyes and her hair so that her face was hiding behind it. They walked in the hospital, Lily's head was bowed and she was walking fast to keep up with her father. They rode the elevator in silence and they walked down to the ICU in silence.  
  
"You have five minutes to see the b#tch and then we're leaving." Her father said.  
  
Lily nodded and walked off to find her mother in the ICU ward. When she found her she had to cover her mouth to keep the gasp and whimper from escaping her mouth, she quietly walked in and closed the door behind her and sat down in a chair beside her bed.  
  
"Mom" Lily whispered tears sliding down her cheeks. "Please wake up and get better. You have to. Don't leave me alone with him, please." Lily begged and looked at her mother. Her mother was pale, very pale. Bruises and deep cuts marred her beautiful features. Her left arm was in a cast along with her right foot. A heart monitor was hooked up to her and she just lay there lifeless and pale. "Please mom wake up." Lily begged.  
  
"You come on its time to go." Her father said. Lily glanced back at him and nodded. She stood up and kissed her mother on the head.  
  
"Love you." She muttered before walking out of the room with her father to go home.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
When the got home Lily looked around the house and found no one else was here except her and her father. "Where's Petunia?" Lily asked.  
  
"At a friends. From what I understand she blames you and couldn't stand the sight of a.. freak." He said while smirking.  
  
"She did?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes. If you don't believe me call her and ask." Her father said picking up the phone.  
  
"No." Lily said turning and walking up stairs. She walked in her room and flopped down on the bed. She sighed and let more tears slid down her cheeks. She played with her covers on her bed and thoughts raced through her mind. Thanks to her mother, she now had her old covers on her bed. She needed something to do, something to keep her mind off of her mother, her diary. Lily reached toward her nightstand and got her diary and pen out and opened it to a page that wasn't written on.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Today sucked more then the rest of them. I was at Sierra's having a great time until James Potter shows up, well no he wasn't as bad today, but he's still a prick. Anyhow I was there for a little while when my dad calls and tells me mom's been in an accident. I was shocked at first then I start to break down and cry. You know my mom wouldn't even be in the hospital right now if it wasn't for my dad. He did it. He tampered with the breaks to make them stop working. I even asked him and he said he did. It's my entire fault he hates me, and he hurt her to get to me. It's my entire fault. Then in the car to the hospital I called him a name and he slapped me hard. I hate him so much, but my fright of him outweighs my hate I think. Anyhow, on the way from the hospital, he started to do something he's never down before. He, he started to.. fondle me I guess I could say. I was so shocked and scared I didn't move, I didn't do anything except think he was one sick person who needs help. I'm so scared right now, I don't know what's going to happen now. I'm at home with only my dad, it's very scary. I hope my mom wakes up soon. I wish I was still at Sierra's house, with my friends, somewhere I know that I won't get hurt anymore. But I'm not I'm here at this place that seems like a war, but really is home.  
  
~Lily~  
  
Lily closed her diary and sighed. Leaning back against her pillows she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep only to be woken up later on by a very drunk and angry Sam Evans.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Okay End of Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope this chapter didn't suck to bad!!!!!!!!!!! After the summer I may skip second year and go right into the summer again then go into third year. But I'm not sure yet. What do you guys think? And just to let you know I'm not as sick as you may think, I'm just trying to show you how far this man would go to hurt her. Well anyways Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98 


	11. Chapter11

Disclaimer- OWNS NOTHING!!!!! I don't even own the book 'Dancing on the Edge'.  
  
A/N- Okay here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Lily closed her diary and sighed. Leaning back against her pillows she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep only to be woken up later on by a very drunk and angry Sam Evans.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE B#TCH!" Yelled Mr. Evans as he stormed into Lily's room seeing red as he slammed the door shut.  
  
Lily woke up with a start and cowered away from her father. "What did I do?" Lily asked.  
  
"YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE BEER GLASS!" He yelled, when really Petunia was the one that broke it.  
  
"No I didn't." Lily tried to defend her self when his hand met her face and sent her to the other side of the room. She sat there stunned from the force of the blow not even registering his heavy footsteps walking toward her until he picked her up and threw her to the other side of the room making her hit the corner of the desk of the back. Lily cried out in pain and met with another blow to the face and then stomach. She slid down to the floor in pain and felt his heavy boot clad foot collide with her stomach. She coughed and held her stomach tight tears leaking out of her eyes. Her father then grabbed her hair and pulled her off the ground and threw her across the room again. This time she landed against the door. Her eyes darted to the doorknob along wit her hand. She quickly pulled it opened and ran out of the room, she ran down the hall and started down the steps. She reached the bottom step and ran toward the front door. She got the door opened when it slammed shut by a large hand.  
  
"Trying to run flower?" He whispered in her ear and his traced a finger down her shoulder. "Not a smart think flower." He said and he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. Lily whimpered in pain and what torture would come to her by her father. Her father then pulled her off the ground and threw her to the steps her back hitting the steps painfully. "Next time you'll think twice before trying to run won't you flower?" He asked standing over top of her with a wild gleam in his eye.  
  
"Yes sir." Lily whimpered.  
  
"Good." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her up and dragging her upstairs. He dragged her past her room and to the hallway closet. "You'll stay in here until I say other wise." He said and threw in the closet before slamming the door and locking it. Lily didn't move from her spot for several minutes until she slid down the floor and started to cry quietly wishing for this nightmare to be over.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
The next morning Lily woke up in pain and darkness. She didn't remember where she was until the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She cried and wondered when her father would let her out and what he would do to her when he did. She wondered when she would get to eat, because she was hungry.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Four hours later nothing had changed, Lily was still locked in the closet and was starving and had to go to the bathroom bad. She wondered if her father was just going to leave her there to die, and if anyone would miss her. 'Of course people would, miss me. Sierra, Allison, Candy, Jenna, and Mom would. They would miss me, I'm sure.' Lily said as she leaned back against the wall about the time the door was thrown opened reveling a harsh bright light. Lily closed her eyes, only having seen the dark closet her eyes weren't quite adjusted to the light.  
  
"You, get up and get cleaned up." Her father demanded, while yanking her up painfully and practically throwing her in her room. Her father then left Lily alone to take a shower and get changed. Lily quickly grabbed her dark blue robe and clean underwear and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out of the shower she wrapped her hair in the towel and out her robe and underwear on before going back in her room to finish getting dressed. When she was in her room and picked out a pair of baggy dark blue cargo pants and a thin white long sleeve shirt that hide the bruises. After that was down she lipped on a pair of thin socks and started to comb her wet hair out. When she was completely finished she winced at the bruises that covered her face and the cuts. She sighed and left her room to go and get something to eat.  
  
When she reached the kitchen she got an apple and started to eat it quickly before her father came in. She was about finished with her apple when she heard her father coming near the kitchen, she quickly threw the apple away and went out the other side of the kitchen and back upstairs and then back down stairs to make it look like she had just gotten down stairs.  
  
When Lily walked into the kitchen the second time her father was seated at the table. "Flower." He said calling her by his nickname he had formed yesterday while in the car.  
  
"Dad." Lily mumbled sitting down at the table.  
  
"Why such the sullen face? Your mothers going to be fine, I think." Her father said.  
  
Lily nodded her head. "Dad, may I please call Sierra?" Lily almost begged.  
  
Mr. Evans looked at her for a minute. "No. I don't want you to have any contact with them freaks ever again while you're on summer vacation. Understood?" Her father asked.  
  
Lily looked horrorstruck. "Y-yes." She stuttered.  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight." Her father sneered at Lily. As quickly as lily could manage she left the kitchen and went to her room. She flopped down on her bed and looked at her owl Snowflake and sighed. She quickly got a pen and paper and started to write Sierra a letter even though her father had just told her not to.  
  
'Sierra  
  
It's me Lily. This may be the last letter you receive from me in a while due to my mom. I hope everything at your party went ok and the marauders didn't cause too much damage. Anyhow just writing to tell you my mom is going to be okay, my dad told me when I got up this morning. So I'll see you on the train bye.  
  
~lily~  
  
Once Lily finished writing the letter she quickly tied the letter to her owl and sent it out the window to Sierra's. She then sighed and started to do some homework she left unfinished having nothing else better to do.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
It was now only a week before Lily got to return to Hogwarts and her mother also had just gotten home. However Lily never got a reply back from Sierra, but Lily didn't think much of it. Her mother how ever was now home, still weak though, but home no less. However in the weeks her mother hadn't been there Sam had gotten even touchier with Lily.  
  
'Dear Diary  
  
I'm so happy!!! Mom came home today!! Or actually yesterday!! Petunia hardly is ever at home, she's usually at Stacy's house or at the mall. Dad has been fondling me more and more and he's been more... Well I'm not sure what the word is. But he's touched me places I thought he would never dare touch. He told me if I ever told anyone they would think I was disgusting and they would shun me from them. I believe him too. I'm so afraid of what he will do now, I'm afraid of him now, I don't know what to do. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts though start my second year. Well I should go now. Bye  
  
~Lily~  
  
Lily closed her diary and stuck it in her trunk before leaving her room to go and see her mother. Lily was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was French braided with two clips on the sides. When she reached her mothers room she walked in and smiled at her mother.  
  
"Hello Lily." Her mother said from her spot on the bed.  
  
"Mom." Lily said with a small smile. "I'm glad your home." She said.  
  
"I'm glad I'm home too dear." Her mother said as Lily sat down on the bed.  
  
"My How you have grown up." Ms. Stover said.  
  
"Yeah." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Lily what's wrong? Has something been happening while I was gone." He mother asked.  
  
Lily didn't answer for minute. "No. Nothing's wrong mom." She lied, remembering her father's words.  
  
Her mother didn't believe her, but let it slid anyhow. "Excited about Hogwarts?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes." Lily said quickly. "I can't wait to get back."  
  
Her mother only nodded. "Well I'm going to now and let you rest." Lily said getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"Lily." Her mother called out. Lily stopped and looked back at her mother with sad eyes. "I love you." She said.  
  
Lily smiled warmly at her mom. "Love you too." She said and then left the room. When she left the room she ran into her dear sister Petunia.  
  
"Hey Freak, it's bad enough you caused mom to wreck, but now you have to go and talk to her. Wouldn't surprise me if you cursed her." Petunia sneered while pushing her into the wall. "Stay away from mom Lily." She said and walked down the steps.  
  
Lily shook her head and continued walking to her room where she hoped she would find solitude and safety, well solitude. When she entered the room she happy to see she would get her wish at being alone. Her owl caught her eyes and she smiled, it would nice to hear from one of her friends again, but she didn't bother to write a letter, she just flopped down on her bed and started to read "Dancing on the Edge'.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
It was the night before Lily left for Hogwarts and her mom was asleep form her medication and Lily was lying on her bed listening to a CD in her CD player and looking at a magazine. Her sister was at Stacy's and her dad was somewhere in the house, actually he was standing right outside her bedroom door.  
  
Lily glanced toward the door and was startled to see her dad standing there smirking. She gulped and stopped her CD player and shut her magazine and sat up on the bed. Her eyes wide as thoughts ran through her head as to what he would do to her tonight as a 'going away present'. Her dad closed and locked her before cockily walking over to her and standing in front of her.  
  
"Hello flower, miss me?" He asked taking a hand and rubbing her cheek before punching her in the stomach. Lily doubled over in pain in the floor. "Just the way I like you, below me." He said plopping down on the floor and starting what he did every night, he touched in unwanted places.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Lily got out of the car with a small limp, that her mother didn't notice, but her father smirked about. She walked up to the barrier and hugged her mother goodbye with tears in her eyes. Then it was her fathers turn when he hugged her she immediately stiffened remembering last nights encounter had been worst then before.  
  
"Now remember Flower, keep that mouth closed. It's our little secret about what you like to do at night." Her father whispered. Lily only nodded before tuning away and disappearing the he barrier for a long year, she hoped. She smiled when she saw the steam engine. She quickly got on and found an empty compartment, which wasn't hard considering it was very early. She sighed and took out her diary from her trunk and began to write while waiting for her friends.  
  
'Dear Diary  
  
He did something he has never done before. He stuck his finger you know where. I feel horrible, I think I may vomit. I'm so happy it's school time now. I can't wait to see my friends. I can't wait to forget about my family and father and everything outside of Hogwarts. Well the train is starting to feel up now. Bye  
  
~Lily~  
  
She put a piece of red hair out of her eyes and looked out the window about the time the window opened to reveal Allison and Jenna.  
  
"Lily!" Both girls happily said plopping down in a seat. "It's good to see you. How's your mom?" Allison asked.  
  
"She's fine." Lily said. "Where's the other two at?" Lily asked.  
  
"The heck if we should know. I just met up with Allison on the train." Jenna explained.  
  
Lily only nodded. "Lil is something wrong?" Allison asked.  
  
"Something's wrong with my Lily?" Sierra said from the door as the train started to move.  
  
The three girls looked toward her and smiled. "Lily what's wrong?" Sierra said seriously.  
  
"Nothing." Lily said, lying through her teeth.  
  
"Yeah I bet." Jenna said.  
  
"Come on Lily were your best friends, you can tell us anything." Sierra said sitting down beside of Lily.  
  
"Nothing's wrong really." Lily said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Said another voice that belonged to Candy.  
  
The four girls looked up at smiled at Candy. "Nothing Cady. It's good to see you." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah good to see you people to. I just ran in to Malfoy and Snape, they're real b#tches." Candy said annoyed.  
  
"What'd they do?" Allison asked.  
  
"The usually." Candy said about the time they heard an explosion outside. The girls looked at each other and stuck their heads out of the compartment door to see Snape and Malfoy with Pink hair with purple streaks through it and big noises. They girls laughed at the sight along with everyone else around them. And that was how it was for the rest of the year. Merriment and laughter, with only shadows to darken some corners.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Okay that's end!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've decided after this chapter to skip straight into the summer before third year. Hope that's okay with everyone. Well bye, and for anyone who hasn't figured it out all ready Lily's dad is molesting her, Kay. But you people being the smart people you are have already figured that out! Am I RIGHT!!!!!!? LOL And if there are any mistakes, sorry!! But I didn't reread it!!!!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!! And if anyone would like me to e-mail them when I update tell me and I will!!!!!! Okay BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And I'm already half way done with then next chapter so review and I'll get done faster!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	12. Chapter12

Disclaimer- OWNS NOTHING!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- Okay!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! And if you didn't read the last A/N in the last chapter I said this would jump in to the summer of third year, because well never mind!!!!!! And the marauders have already found out about Remus and all that crap. Okay? We clear now? Okay!!!!!  
  
WARNING- OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THINGS BAD!!!!!!!!! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHILD ABUSE DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Thirteen-year-old Lily walked inside of her house and looked around. That's what was always there, nothing, only silence unless you counted her whimpers when her father came to pay her visit. Her mom was at work along with her father, thank gosh on her part. Her sister was at the mall just like every other day with her friends. And Lily was left at home alone. That's how she liked it though without no one there, but her. Today she wore a white skirt and a white tank top. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back and curling at the end and framing her face beautifully. She sighed and walked up stairs to write in her diary for the day.  
  
'Dear Diary  
  
Only three more weeks till school starts up again. I can't wait. My father had gotten more physical by the moment. Soon He'll actually be screwing me. Oh god I can't think about that. No one knows, it's our little secret he says. Which it is, if any one found out think about what they would think of me. My friends would shun me, and give the marauders another thing to pick on me about along with the Slytherins, because it's my fault. My life is screwed up. Anyways my friends and me are going to learn the spell to become Animagus. Jenna going to do all the research crap while we're on summer vacation because she has more access to the wizard world. Anyways-'  
  
"Flower." Lily heard a familiar gruff voice say from her doorway. She slowly turned her head and there he was, her father.  
  
"D-dad aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lily asked closing her diary and putting it under her bed.  
  
"It's my lunch break." Her father said.  
  
"T-then shouldn't you be eating lunch?" Lily asked getting up from her bed.  
  
"I thought I would come and see my precious flower." Her father said and walking over to her with out closing the door.  
  
"D-dad." She stuttered about the time he pushed her to the bed and did the unthinkable.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Ms. Stover drove up in her driveway feeling as if there was something wrong with Lily. She saw Sam's car in the driveway and looked back at the house before getting out and walking inside quietly. When she entered the house she closed the door and could hear grunts and cries from the upstairs. Fear clutched her throat as she hurriedly raced upstairs and looked in her daughters room to see the worst thing imaginable, something she wasn't prepared for. Sam Evans rapping her daughter.  
  
"Get off her!" Her mother yelled going inside and pushing him off her daughter. "Lily are you okay?" She asked gathering Lily up in her arms. "You b#sterd! You ever come near her again and I'll kill you!" Ms. Stover warned.  
  
"Not if I get you first." Mr. Evans said that wild gleam in his eye again. Suddenly he tore Ms. Stover away from her daughter and on to the ground. He then started to beat her over and over again. Lily watched in horror as her father beat her mother to death, it was bad enough what he did to her, but to her mother. Finally he stopped and looked down at Ms Stover who was well dead. He turned his made eyes to Lily. "See Flower what you did. You killed her." Her father said walking back over to Lily to finish what he had started.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Lily let the hot water run over her body as she cried in the shower. Her father had left over thirty minutes ago taking her dead lifeless mother with him for some reason. Now Lily was all alone to try and get rid of the dirt alone. She slowly slid down the shower wall and cried into her lap letting the hot water run down her face to intermingle with the hot tears. She didn't know what to do anymore; she couldn't tell Sierra or Allison, or any of her friends, she was alone in this. Her mother was gone, and her father would be back to no less hurt her some more. She wanted a way out of her life, but couldn't think of any way how. She slowly turned the water off and pulled her sore battered body out of the stall to get dressed in something anything. Her white skirt was ruined from her previous encounter.  
  
She walked in her room and slipped into a pair of gray jogging paints and a baggy black skirt with the words Gator Bait on it so it wouldn't be tight against her bruises. She then brushed her hair and then walked down stairs and sat on the couch her mind not working properly. She slowly lay down and turned on the cartoons and watched them.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
By the time Petunia came home it was dark out and Lily still hadn't moved from her spot, her eyes were still opened and she was still hurting. Petunia looked at her sister funny before rolling her eyes.  
  
"What happened to you?" She snapped.  
  
When Lily didn't answer Petunia only shrugged and went upstairs to her room to call Stacy. Lily however didn't move, she just laid there as if in a trance. When Lily finally did snap out of it was around midnight. She got up off the couch and held her stomach as pain shot up in from where she had been hit after her father got finished. She slowly walked up the stairs and walked into her mother's room. She looked around before closing the door and walking over to her bed and slipping in between the covers. She didn't know if her father was home, nor did she care right at the moment, all she wanted was some one to hold her and make her fell safe.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
The sun shone on Lily's face making her fiery red hair shine in the sun. Lily slowly opened her eyes and looked with dead eyes out the window of her mother's old room. She was curled into a ball underneath the covers with her hair lying around her shoulder and face. She sighed and let a tear leek out of her eye as the events of yesterday played through her mind again. The pain, the horror, and the loss she felt. Suddenly the phone rang and she groaned not wanting to move or anything, but when she saw that no one else was going to answer it she slowly got up and answered the phone on her mothers night stand table.  
  
"Hello." She saw in a dead voice.  
  
"Lily I'm so sorry." Sierra said from the other line.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.  
  
"You don't know? It's all over the news about your mother being mugged and beaten to death. God Lily I'm so sorry." Sierra said.  
  
'So that's what he wanted her body for.' "I saw it." Lily answered.  
  
"It must be hard, huh?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lily answered.  
  
"If you need anything I'm right here Lils." Sierra said.  
  
"Thanks Sierra." Lily said tears sliding down her cheeks. "I have to go now. I'll call you later though." Lily said in a dull lifeless voice.  
  
"Oh, ok Lily." Sierra said. "But are you sure your ok?" She asked not wanting Lily to do anything stupid.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said. "Bye Sierra." Lily said and hung up before lying back down in the covers her dull lifeless emerald green eyes looking straight out the window.  
  
"You!" She heard her sister say from behind her. "This is all your fault!" Petunia said.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said.  
  
"You don't even care you freak!" Petunia said before stomping off to cry.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Lily was still lying in her mother's bed when her father got home from work. She didn't even register him calling her name and walking up stairs or opening her mother's door.  
  
"Shocked flower that your dear mother is dead?" Her father asked.  
  
Lily's body tensed up as she looked over at him not saying a thing. "Don't worry I'm sure we can find something to do to take away the pain of your mother." He said smiling as he walked closer to her.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
'Dear Diary  
  
It's only a week before school starts again. I'm going to Diagon Alley in an hour to meet up with Sierra. My father hurts me whenever he feels like it. He takes me, makes me feel dirty. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, I would even be glad to see James Potter. Anything would be better then this; Then him hurting me abusing me. I just don't know how long I can take it, how long I can hold out. Well I should go and get ready. Bye  
  
~Lily~  
  
Lily closed her diary and put it under her bed. Afterwards she walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of baggy black cargo pants with a black shirt that showed her curves and places she had grown into more and added her thin black jacket. Then she brushed her hair and put on a black hat and black sneakers. Then she grabbed her bag and went down stairs to wait for Sierra to come and pick her up.  
  
"Going to see the freaks I see. It's bad enough having you here, but bringing more here... I don't even see why they would want to be friends with a disgusting thing like your self. They're probable not you know. They're probable just pretending and secretly making fun of you." Her sister Petunia said from the stairs. She wore blue jeans and a bright fuzzy pink top.  
  
"Whatever." Lily said not wanting to fight with her sister right now, or ever for that matter. Just then the doorbell rang and Lily went to answer it.  
  
"Lily!" Sierra said and hugged her friend who hugged her back. "How you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Peachy. Come on let's go." Lily said walking out of the door to the Bailey's car.  
  
"Lily dear how are you?" Mrs. Bailey asked.  
  
"Fine thank you." Lily said politely and gave a fake smile with hollow eyes. Mrs. Bailey smiled sadly before driving off to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"So are you and me the only ones showing up?" Lily asked.  
  
"As far as I know. Allison got grounded along with Jenna and Candy may get back in today from Spain. They all want to see you real bad Lils. That's one of the reason Allison and Jenna got in trouble because they blew up in their parents faces. And Candy's been begging her parents to leave Spain so we could all be here for you." Sierra explained.  
  
"Thanks that means a lot, but I don't want you to drop your lives just for me." Lily said.  
  
"Lily." Sierra said. "We're your friends, and friends stick together through anything." Sierra said.  
  
A tear slid down Lily's cheek. "Thanks Sierra."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
When they reached they Leaky Cauldron both girls walked straight toward the back to get to Diagon Alley. When the wall opened up both girls walked in the mass of witches and wizards making pleasant conversation. They both had to get their school things so they decided to get that out of the way and then do the fun things.  
  
When their school shopping was finished they walked to the ice cream parlor. "You go pick a table and I'll get the order." Sierra said and only got a nod from Lily as she went and picked a table outside.  
  
"Lily is that you?" She heard someone ask from behind her.  
  
Lily turned around and saw Remus standing there, alone. "Remus, yeah it would appear to be me." Lily answered curious about where the other three marauders were.  
  
"How ya doing? You look great." Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Lily said and turned back around to stare at the street.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Remus asked coming over and sitting down beside of her.  
  
Lily didn't look at him. "No, nothings wrong. Everything's wonderful." Lily answered in a monotone.  
  
"Are you sure? Because-" Remus began.  
  
"Remus I said I'm fine!" Lily snapped. She then sighed and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry Remus, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just a little off. Can you forgive me?" Lily asked looking at him with dull green eyes.  
  
"Sure." Remus said confused with her odd behavior.  
  
Lily didn't say anything after that, she only nodded her head and waited for Sierra to come back. Remus looked at her and sighed. "Here Lils." Sierra said walking over to them and handing Lily a chocolate ice cream. "What are you doing here?" Sierra asked Remus.  
  
"Well I was talking to Lily. Sierra can I talk to you?" Remus asked. Sierra only nodded her head and walked off with Remus a little ways. "What's wrong with Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you because I don't think Lily wants everyone to know about it." Sierra said.  
  
"I promise I won't tell, not even James, Sirius, or Peter." Remus said.  
  
Sierra sighed and nodded her head. "Her mom just died. They were real close too. Lily took it hard, been sorta out of it." Sierra told him.  
  
"How'd it happen?" Remus asked.  
  
"Muggers trying to rob her mom, beat her to death. It was on the muggle news." Sierra explained as Remus nodded.  
  
"Poor Lily." He said.  
  
"Yeah. I should go now." Sierra said walking back over to Lily and leaving Remus looking at his friend.  
  
"Hey Lils after we do this what do you want to do?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I dunno." Lily shrugged.  
  
"You want to go look at dress robes, or what?" Sierra asked finishing off her ice cream.  
  
"Sure if you want. Its fine with me." Lily answered quietly.  
  
Sierra looked at her friend sadly and wondered if there was more bothering Lily then what she was letting on. She sighed and shook her head as she finished off her ice cream and both she and Lily left to go look through the stores.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
(They left Diagon Ally and are now on their way back to Lily's House)  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Lily sat with her head against the window and looked out at the passing cars with dead eyes quietly. Sierra sat watching her friend sadly, worry shining in her eyes. Mrs. Bailey glanced back at Lily and would often frown sadly for the girl. Lily however took no notice at their staring, she only thought about what nightmare awaited her back at home.  
  
"Here we are dear." Mrs. Bailey voice broke through her thoughts. Lily slowly blinked and raised her head up and slowly got out of the car with her bags.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Bailey." Lily said looking down at the ground as she walked around the car.  
  
"See ya Lily." Sierra called out the window.  
  
"Yeah see ya on the train." Lily said waving goodbye before she entered her house to what she new awaited her at night.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Lily slowly opened the car door so she could get out of the car to board Hogwarts express. Her father has just finished doing 'bad things' to her; he had started when they first started out for Kings Cross. Tears glistened in her eyes as she walked toward the barrier. She quickly blinked them away as she went through and saw her way out of hell, to Hogwarts. She was happier then usual now that she was going back to Hogwarts and away from him. She wouldn't have to worry about him at night or when she was alone, because he wasn't there. She was happy, or as happy as a depressed person could be.  
  
Lily pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and continued walking. Her hair was up in a hair class with the front pieces framing her beautiful face. She wore a pair of jean capris and a black tank top with a pair of dark blue sneakers. Her curves could be seen in all the right places and she looked really beautiful, but her eyes remained dull and lifeless nothing like they used to be. They used to be full of life, but now they were.. dead.  
  
"Lily!" Lily heard someone shout from behind her. Lily turned and saw Allison there running up to her. When Allison reached her she hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I would have contacted you sooner-"  
  
"Its ok." Lily said, as the two friends broke apart. "Really. Come on and lets get an compartment." Lily said and Allison nodded. Then both girls quickly got on the train and found an compartment at the end of the train, considering most of them were full.  
  
"I'm so grateful to be going back to Hogwarts. My parents were really starting to bug me." Allison said.  
  
"How so." Lily asked looking out the window, not really wanting to talk, but didn't want to push Allison away.  
  
"They're just a lot stricter then usual. I wish they would lay." Allison said. "SO how have you been holding up Lils?" Allison asked.  
  
"Great." Lily said. "Couldn't be better." Lily said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"You know if you ever did anything we're here for you right? Jenna, Sierra, Candy, and me. Were all here for you Lils."  
  
"Thanks Allison, but I'm really fine now." Lily lied. She would never be fine, never, not even in a million years would she be fine. How could she be? About that time the train started to pull out of the station and on its way to Hogwarts.  
  
"Wonder where the other three are." Allison said.  
  
"Probable looking for us or something." Lily mumbled leaning her head against the window and taking out a book called, The Wheel of time, by Robert Jordan. Allison watched Lily, she noticed that her eyes weren't sparkling anymore, something was wrong. And not just that her mother had died either, she wondered if Sierra could see it too.  
  
"Hey your in our compartment." They heard a voice say.  
  
Lily didn't bothering looking up toward them, however Allison did. There was Peter Pettigrew standing in the doorway. "Hey it was empty when we got here." Allison said.  
  
"We always sit here, every year." Peter said.  
  
"Well maybe its time for a change." Allison said, not wanting to have deal with him.  
  
"Peter, Peter, Peter don't you have any respect to ladies." Said the infamous Sirius Black. "Hello Beautiful ladies. I must say you do get even prettier ever year." He said looking both girls over.  
  
"Save it Black." Allison said glaring at him.  
  
"Get out of our compartment." Peter said.  
  
"We don't have too." Allison said.  
  
"Yes you do!" Peter said.  
  
"What and who are you fighting with Peter." Came the voice of Remus.  
  
"That stupid Evans friend, Gold's her name." Peter said rudely.  
  
"Hey don't call her stupid!" Allison said.  
  
"Yeah Peter. She hasn't done anything to you." Remus said looking at him oddly.  
  
"Who?" Came the last voice of the boys group. James Potter. James Potter also came in the compartment and looked at the two girls. First he looked at Allison and dismissed her, but when he looked at Lily he immediately saw the change in her. For one she was prettier then he had ever saw her, but the thing that caught him the most was the sadness surrounding her.  
  
"Tell them too leave!" Peter said. The only reason he wanted them to leave was because of Lily. He hated Lily about as much as Malfoy and Snape, because of first year and her origin.  
  
"Now that wouldn't be gentlemen like." James said.  
  
"So, she's a, a-" Peter never got to finish his sentence.  
  
"Come on Allison let's go." Lily said softly standing up and reaching for her trunk.  
  
"Now hold on!" James said, for some odd reason he didn't want her to leave. After all they didn't like each other, so why did he want her to stay? "No one said you had to leave." He said.  
  
"Yeah there's plenty of room here for all of us." Remus said smiling softly at Lily who had by now cast her eyes downward. "SO just sit down." He said.  
  
"But she's a-" Peter started.  
  
"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Pettigrew." Allison said dangerously. Peter looked at her and then plopped into the set and didn't say another word. "Now that's all taken care of you can talk about whatever you want and we'll talk about what we have to talk about." Allison said as she watched James, Sirius, and Remus start to take a set.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Hours had past and the Marauders were talking among themselves, while Lily continued to read her book, and Allison looked through a sports magazine. There had been no sign of Sierra, Candy, or Jenna anywhere so far, and Lily was beginning to wonder if they had missed the train.  
  
"So Gold you gonna try out for Quidditch this year?" James Potter asked.  
  
"Most likely why?" Allison answered distractedly.  
  
"What position?" James asked.  
  
"Chaser, Jenna's trying out for beater." Allison replied still not removing her eyes form the magazine.  
  
"Oh really what a coincidence! We're trying out for Quidditch too! I'm trying out for Beater and Jamie boy is trying for Chaser!" Sirius exclaimed. "But wait we did that last year!" He said faking surprise.  
  
BY that time Allison had raised her eyes and was now looking at James and Black. "What's your point?" She snapped.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sirius said as he and James went by to talk to their other two friends. Allison stared at them before shaking her head slightly. By that time the intercom came on alerting them that they were almost at Hogwarts. "You four out so Lily and I can change." Allison said standing up.  
  
"WE won't peek!" Whined Sirius.  
  
"OUT!" Allison said and watched the four boys leave. "I really hate them." Allison said.  
  
"Come on let's change." Lily said and quickly changed into her school robes as the train came to a stop. When they train was completely stopped the two friends made their way off of the train and toward the carriages.  
  
"Wonder where the other three are?" Allison asked.  
  
Lily only looked at her and shrugged as the horseless carriages carried them toward Hogwarts for yet another year.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
"LILY! ALLISON! Over here!" They heard a voice shout as they entered Hogwarts.  
  
Allison looked over toward the voices and saw Jenna, Sierra, and Candy there waving them over. "Come on." Allison said walking over toward the three girls with Lily behind her. When they reached the girls Jenna and Candy hugged Lily. "Where were you on the train?" Allison asked.  
  
"Up toward the front." Sierra answered. "Where were you two?"  
  
"Back. We had to share with the marauders." Allison said.  
  
"That must have been just dreadful." Sierra said and the girls all laughed except Lily.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
James watched Lily thoughtfully. Usually she joined in their laughter and would yell at him if he even came two inches near her, but she was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was off with her. He could practically see the cloud of sadness and despair shadowing her from the sun and happiness.  
  
"Hey what cha looking at?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing." James said quickly diverting his eyes away from the girl.  
  
"Ok." Sirius said. "When they gonna let us in? I'm starving!" Sirius whined.  
  
"You just ate ten cauldron cakes and five chocolate frogs! How can you possible eat anymore?" Remus asked looking at Sirius awkward.  
  
"Well a growing boys gots to eat doesn't he?" Sirius asked. Remus only rolled his eyes about the time students started to go into the Great Hall.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
Lily laid in bed with her curtains drawn thinking about the happy students around her, her happy friends. She just couldn't find joy with them anymore. All through dinner they joked and laughed, but Lily couldn't. She just couldn't find it in herself to be happy. Was it self-pity, she didn't know? All she knew was she couldn't be the gloom of the bunch; she couldn't let her friends see how hurt and depressed she was. Because then they wouldn't be happy, and Lily couldn't do that to them. She couldn't and wouldn't be the cause of their sadness. She knew what she had to do, she had separate herself from them, separate herself from them for good, no matter how much it hurt her.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~$~$  
  
THAT'S THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE IT WASN'T BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME KNOW OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll try and post the next chapter soon, bye!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And if you want me to email you whenever I update tell me and I will!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except for well my plot and my characters that you do not realize. K. I don't even own the book mentioned in the story!  
  
A/n- Here's the next chapter!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Lily laid in bed with her curtains drawn thinking about the happy students around her, her happy friends. She just couldn't find joy with them anymore. All through dinner they joked and laughed, but Lily couldn't. She just couldn't find it in herself to be happy. Was it self-pity, she didn't know? All she knew was she couldn't be the gloom of the bunch; she couldn't let her friends see how hurt and depressed she was. Because then they wouldn't be happy, and Lily couldn't do that to them. She couldn't and wouldn't be the cause of their sadness. She knew what she had to do, she had separate herself from them, separate herself from them for good, no matter how much it hurt her.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily awoke the next morning at six thirty, because a nightmare of her father. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she never could after the nightmares started and woke her up. She sighed and wiped the tears and sweat away from her face and shuddered as the memory was still fresh in her mind. She slowly pushed herself up so she could get ready for the day, seeing that she might as well get ready since she couldn't go back to sleep. She quietly walked in the bathroom with her clothes and turned on the shower and stepped in.  
  
She quickly washed her body in soup and shampooed her hair and then quickly dried off. Afterwards she dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark navy blue shirt with a star in the middle, and then slipped into her robes. Afterwards she slipped into her shoes and quietly slipped out of her and the other girl's room taking her schoolbooks and bag with her and walked down to the common room, to await breakfast. As she sat that and watched the embers glow the thought of her mother entered her mind, and how it was her fault that she had died, been killed. Tears welled up in her eyes and she breathed in a ragged and painful breath. She quickly got out her diary that she had brought with her and flipped to a clean page.  
  
'Diary,  
  
You will soon be my only friend. I can't let my friends get sucked in to the painful emptiness as me. I would hate myself even more. Like I do now. I hate my self. I'm a disgusting slut who killed her mom. I mean it's my fault she dead, my fault, all my fault. I'm empty in side ya know I feel nothing anymore. Complements to daddy, who says is the only one that loves me. He told me if anyone found out they would hate me, or pity me, but never love me again. Only he would. Only he would love a slut like me. It scares me, that darkness that devours my life, the emptiness that eats away at me, the fear of him. I'm not sure what to do anymore, how to act. I know one thing, I have to let my friends go. I'll only cause them pain, and sadness, and.. disgust. Disgust at me for being a slut and what I've done. I couldn't, can't live with that. It would be unbearable, even more so then the emptiness and darkness. Its almost time for breakfast. Bye.  
  
~Lily~  
  
By now Lily was holding the sobs that wanted to rack her body in, as the flood of tears rolled down her face and splashed onto the paper leaving smudges. Lily adverted her eyes upward to look toward the ceiling as swallowed hard to get the lump out of her throat as she wiped at her tears that she was trying to stop. She sniffed to stop her nose from running as she stuffed her diary in her bag and tossed it over her shoulder before walking out of the common room to go down to breakfast.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
James woke up and looked at his clock it read six forty in the morning. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but it only proved to him that he couldn't. He after all was one of those people that when they woke up they couldn't go back to sleep. He laid there for a second or too before going to get ready for the day. He might as well get ready now then later, then he would go to the common room wait for his fellow marauders to awake.  
  
After he got out of the bathroom he quickly, but quietly got his things and walked out of the room he shared. As he was walking down the stairs but stopped when he suddenly heard a ragged and painful breath break through the thick silence. He carefully and quietly walked down the step s a little so he could see who had taken the breath, but without being seen. What he saw made him just a bit surprised and curious. Lily Evans, sitting on the couch writing something in what he supposed was her diary crying hard and trying to keep from sobbing. He watched as the tears slipped down her cheeks and splashed on the pages she was writing on. He wondered what could make her so sad that she was to cry. He wondered what she was writing, but too to one her friends knew, so he just watched her.  
  
His eyes followed her back as she got up from the couch and walked out of the common room, most likely to breakfast considering they had been there for quite sometime. He only shook his head and got up from his spot on the stairs and walked out of the commons room, like Lily had seconds earlier.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily walked down the last flight of stairs before reaching the Great Hall with her head titled downward. Just as she was about to reach the Great Hall entrance she ran in to someone, or either they ran into her. Lily stumbled back and fell to the ground, her book bag falling and spilling the contents over the floor.  
  
"Sorry." Lily quickly, but quietly said, with her eyes still tilted downward.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time mudblood!" She heard someone sneer.  
  
Lily slowly lifted her head and her eyes met with those of Malfoy. "I'm s-sorry." Lily stuttered.  
  
"You had better be. Now I must go and change into something clean." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Lily looked at him and slowly started to get up when he pushed her back down roughly. "Stay there, it's where you belong mudb-"  
  
"MALFOY!" Both Lily and Malfoy heard someone shout angrily from the stairwell.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As James was descending the last flight of stairs he heard voices. A familiar voice also. Malfoy's voice. 'Evans came down this way.' James thought to himself and quickly descended the stairs to meet the sight of Malfoy standing over top of Lily and pushing her back to the ground.  
  
His words traveled to James ears. "Stay there, it's where you belong mudb-"  
  
James' anger boiled, how dare he think of muggleborns as below him. But then he reminded himself that he was after all a Slytherin. "MALFOY!" James shouted.  
  
"Potter!" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Leave her alone." James said walking closer to Malfoy and Lily who was presently still on the ground, afraid to move.  
  
"Protecting your little mudblood girlfriend I see. How.. disgusting." He spat and looked at Lily with distaste.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." James said. "But it's not like it any of your business so go get lost and while you're at it tell your greasy friend to wash his hair." James spat. "And don't call her that!" James roared.  
  
"Watch your back Potter." Malfoy said before giving Lily another look of disgust and walking away to the great hall. James' eyes stayed on his back until he could no longer see him, them he turned his eyes to lily who was still on the ground picking up her books. James took a hesitantly step toward her and looked down.  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked.  
  
Lily only nodded her head without looking up at him. 'Of course I'm ok. I mean I live with an abusive father, why wouldn't I be ok, if Malfoy decoded to take a whack at making me crumble.' Lily thought and sniffed to keep the tears in.  
  
James looked at her oddly for a moment and spotted something out of the corner of his eye, her diary. He bent down to pick it up and then handed it to Lily. "Here's you're um.. Diary." He said.  
  
Lily took and it and put it with her other books and then got up and looked at the ground. "Thanks for the whole Malfoy thing." Lily said quietly. "But um I could've taken care of myself." Lily said.  
  
"Didn't look it." James said without thinking.  
  
"Who asked you anyhow." Lily asked looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
James narrowed his eyes at her and she shifted under his gaze. "I gotta go, Potter. See ya later." She said and walked toward the great hall.  
  
'Strange girl.' James thought as he too entered the Great Hall, and sat on the opposite end of the table from Lily.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Sierra finished putting on her shoe and then her robe and sat down on her bed to wait for the other two girls to get ready. "I can't believe Lily didn't wait on us. Or wake us up." Sierra said a bit hurt by her friend's action, at not waiting on them.  
  
"Maybe she wanted to give us more time to sleep." Jenna suggested.  
  
"I dunno guys. Did you see the way she was acting? Something's defiantly wrong, with her, and it goes deeper then just her mom dying." Allison said glad that the too snobs had already left the room.  
  
"How so?" Jenna asked, while Sierra just looked at Allison thoughtfully.  
  
"Come on, you must have noticed how Lily is acting now. She has hardly no appetite, she isn't as talkative as she was before, and her eyes. Their lifeless, dead, empty." Allison said.  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't you be if your mom, who you were close to had just died?" Jenna asked as she finished applying her makeup.  
  
"No, I think Allison has something. When my grandma died, we were really close, I mean really close, I didn't at that way. And have you ever noticed how Lily acts toward her dad? Its just weird." Sierra said. "But maybe Lily is just taking it really hard." Sierra said, trying to make herself believe it.  
  
"I hope that's all it is." Allison said.  
  
"Yeah me too." Sierra said, while Jenna only nodded.  
  
"Well come on." Allison said pulling on her bag over her shoulder. "Lets go down to breakfast." Allison said leaving the room with the other two behind her.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When they got to the great hall they spotted Lily sitting at the very end of the table, alone and looking very sad, while playing wit her food. The three girls exchanged glances and made their way over to Lily who didn't' even glance up at them when they sat down.  
  
"Hey Lils." Allison said.  
  
Lily looked at her, and kept her face expressionless except for a fake smile that she forced to her lips. "Hello Allison, Sierra, Jenna." She said and went back to playing with her food.  
  
Again the three girls exchanged glances this time with a worried expression on their face. "Lily is something bothering you, because if something is then-" Sierra was cut off.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just had a little run in with Malfoy is all." Lily explained so they would get off her back.  
  
"What'd the b#sterd do this time?" Allison asked before anyone else could.  
  
"Nothing really." Lily answered softly about the time their schedules were passed out.  
  
"Hey what do you have?" Allison asked her friends.  
  
"We have potions with the Slytherins first." Sierra said with distaste.  
  
"Look at the bright side, at least we get to see Candy." Jenna said.  
  
"Yeah, your right." Sierra agreed. "But why can't we bleep the other Slytherins out?" She whined.  
  
Jenna and Allison chuckled at that.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"D#mn, potions with the Slytherins first." Sirius cursed.  
  
"I bet Professor Burns is going to be a bigger b#tch then he was last year." James said. (Sorry if that's not the name I put for the potions master in one of the later chapters, but I forgot his name and can't find the disk I put it on)  
  
"Yeah, and with those slimy Slytherins." Sirius said.  
  
"I bet Evans and her little group will just love this, they get to see their dear friend." Peter said looking at Lily with distaste.  
  
"Why do you always have to be mean to her?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because she's a, a-"  
  
"A what?" Remus asked.  
  
"Never mind. I don't see why you always stick up for her though." Peter mumbled.  
  
"Because she's not here to defend herself." Remus answered.  
  
"Ah, group bonding, loving isn't it?" Sirius asked as he faked crying.  
  
"Yes our little boy' s growing up." James said.  
  
"You two need help." Remus said.  
  
"AH you know you love us." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah that's what scares me." Remus joked.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
By lunch most of the student already had a pile of homework piled on top of them. Allison and Sierra was complaining about it, quit loudly and getting some attention, while Lily and Jenna just ate their lunch.  
  
"I can't believe our teachers! They are so mean! Its our first day back for Christ Sakes!" Allison said.  
  
"I know!" Sierra said. "They could have at least waited until tomorrow, or like never!" She said. "Now I'll be up all night!"  
  
"What a coincidence, so will we." Said Sirius Black sitting down beside of her. At the sound of his voice Jenna looked up and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Will you go away." Jenna said. Out of all of them Jenna hated Sirius Black the most.  
  
"I'm hurt Blankenship, I thought you loved me." He said putting a hand over his heart.  
  
"Good. Now piss off." She said.  
  
"Now that's not nice." James Potter said sitting down beside of Allison.  
  
"What makes you think I want you sitting beside of me?" Allison asked about the time her fork was just about to enter her mouth.  
  
James just looked at her before piling his plat full of food. "Fine." Allison huffed playfully and stuffed her fork in her mouth.  
  
Lily cast her eyes from one face to another and quickly left the table and Great Hall. "What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked.  
  
Sierra sighed and shrugged before getting up and running after Lily. "LILY! LILY WAIT!" Sierra called running to catch up with Lily. When Sierra had caught up with her she grabbed her elbow and turned her around to face her.  
  
Lily looked at her with slight irritation. "What?" Lily asked taking a deep breath inward.  
  
"Lily what's the matter, why'd you run off like that?" Sierra asked, not missing the irritation that Lily held.  
  
"Nothing's the matter, I was just going to the library to get started on my homework seeing that we have a break." Lily stated a bit.. cold.  
  
Sierra looked at her oddly. "Lily what's wrong? And don't even say nothing, because I know something's wrong. Lily you can tell me." Sierra said her hand never leaving her elbow.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Sierra." Lily said. "I just want to get some of my homework finished." Lily said quietly.  
  
Sierra sighed, one thing Sierra knew, when Lily didn't want to talk about something, don't push her, or else. 'Stubborn girl'. Sierra thought to herself before nodding and walking away from Lily. Lily looked after Sierra painfully. She hated what she was slowly starting do, she knew it would cause her and them pain, but if they found out then.. No she couldn't do that to them. Lily sighed and started once again toward the Library.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ #  
  
When Sierra resumed her seat in the great hall her friends threw her glances, but said nothing. The marauders looked at her, Remus with concern, the others were just plan curious as to why one of their 'enemies' left.  
  
"How's Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"How the h#ll should I know? She friggin wouldn't talk, keeps denying nothings wrong." Sierra said deeply worried about her best friend along with her other friends. Remus looked at her sadly and squeezed her hand, a second to long.  
  
"Sierra and Remus sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then come-" Sirius sang.  
  
"Black, now it not the time to be a pig and mess with me." Sierra said dangerously, before storming off.  
  
"Sorry about that." Allison apologized to Remus before dragging Jenna out of the great hall after Sierra.  
  
"Wonder what's up with them." Sirius said dumbly.  
  
James and Remus rolled their eyes. "Weren't you listening? Something's wrong with Evans and she's not telling them." James explained.  
  
"Oh." Sirius said. "So why won't she tell?" Sirius asked and James slapped his head with his hand.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily walked into her Divination class that was taught by the new professor, professor Trelawney, and took a set beside the window. She didn't know why she was taking this class, she found it a loud of bull crap anyhow, but none of her other friends were taking it so she might as well give it a go, let her have her time to adjust to being alone. She sighed and looked toward one of the raven claw student's she had this class with. They were smiling and laughing with their friends, without a care in the world, minus the fact of a new evil rising. She sighed and leaned back against her chair and waited for class to be over with so she could go to dinner and then bed.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily sat on her bed finishing up the last of her homework in her pj's. Her friends where still down at dinner talking about something Lily knew nothing about. She had started. She had started detaching herself from her friends, they didn't need her after all, and she had seen them earlier with the marauders, joking with them. There supposed rivals, joking with each other. Lily shook her head as she finished and took out her diary.  
  
'Diary,  
  
Today, it's started. I've started to detach myself away from my happy friends. Happiness. What is happiness actually. Is it just a smile? Does it actually exist? Of course it does, it must because everybody is living in it, everybody but me that is. I'm stuck in the vortex of sadness and emptiness forever it seems. A vortex of darkness, to never see the light again, to never witness love, to never feel complete and warm. Sad and pathetic isn't it? That's why I'm leaving my friends, so they won't experience this vortex I'm in. So they'll be happy. Maybe even become friends with our rivals, the marauders. That would be a sight, especially for Jenna she hates Sirius. Doesn't matter though, I won't be around to see it. I'll be in the shadows of shadows, drowning in the emptiness of my soul for all eternity. I must be off, I hear people.  
  
~Lily~  
  
With that Lily closed her Diary and stuck it in her trunk where it be safe about the time Emily walked in with Susan. Both girls eyed Lily while Emily smirked and flopped down on her bed crossing her legs and leaning back with her elbows holding her up.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the mudblood Evans." Emily said.  
  
Lily glanced at her before getting out her book by Robert Jordan. "What to good to answer us?" Emily asked liking her red lips. "Because you know your not. You're just a little no body who friends feel sorry for. Truth be told the don't even like you two to one." Emily said, and smiled as she saw tears well up in Lily's eyes. "I'm hurting the mudblood's feelings? Well you know what they saw." She said examining her nails.  
  
"And what's that?" Lily asked.  
  
"That the truth hurts like a b#tch." Emily said. "I mean Sierra could have been so popular if it wasn't for you. That girl's rich, has a great sense of fashion and yet you go and cloud her mind so she becomes a little freak like you. Sad really, she had a lot of potential too." Emily said.  
  
The words sliced through Lily like a knife she let a tear slid down her cheek. If that was true then Lily had to separate herself from them. "And what about Allison, Jenna, or Candy?" Lily asked a bit angry.  
  
"Oh them." Emily said. "They could have potential if they really tried. I mean really tried. Of course Gold and Blankenship, we don't really get along, but who knows." Emily said.  
  
"They hate you though, because of the way you act." Lily whispered.  
  
Emily laughed a hallow laugh, "No hun. They hate me because they know they'll never measure up to me. Sora like you, except your lower. Like dirt beneath my feet, but even more dirtier, and more disgusting. You're a toad, an insect that deserves to be smashed." Emily taunted. "You're almost a waste of space." Emily said.  
  
Lily's eyes clouded with tears, she was used to this from her father, but it still hurt her. No matter who said the words, or how many times it was spoken to her. "Almost?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, you still do have your purposes." Emily said. "After all you give us a nice little laugh." Emily said coldly, right before four smiling faces opened the door laughing and smiling. "Well, well, well if it isn't the dork squad." Emily said getting up from her bed and standing in front of girls.  
  
"If it isn't the fat cow that needs to move her a#s out of the door way." Allison said.  
  
Emily glared at her and stomped past her, deliberately smacking Allison's shoulder on the way. Susan followed close behind and glared at the girls. "Yeah go follow your master!" Sierra called after Susan.  
  
"That b#tch! I hate her." Candy said as she sat down on Jenna's bed. None of them noticing that Lily and pulled the curtains around her and was pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Yeah Me too Candy." Jenna said sitting down on Allison's bed.  
  
"Me three." Sierra supplied as she sat on her own bed.  
  
"Me fourth!" Allison called out of the bathroom.  
  
The girl's rolled their eyes at her and giggled slightly. "So what's wrong with Lily?" Candy dared to ask.  
  
"I don't know. She refuses to talk." Sierra said simply. "Anyhow enough of that." Sierra said as the girl's started a conversation that lasted until Candy had to return to her own common room.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
At last it was time for Quidditch tryouts, and Jenna and Allison was both very excited. The four girls (Candy, Allison, Jenna, and Sierra) had not noticed how much their other friend was slowly starting to hang out with them less and less. They had also stopped asking what was wrong, since Lily would always reply nothing. At that moment though the five girls sat in the Gryffindor third year dorm getting ready to watch the Quidditch tryouts, well four as at least.  
  
"I'm so excited." Allison said practically jumping off the walls.  
  
"Me too." Squealed Jenna.  
  
"I hope you guys make it on the team." Candy said.  
  
"Yeah that way we'll be able to hear about you guys instead of Potter." Sierra said.  
  
"I think someone has a crush." Allison said.  
  
"On Potter, now!" Sierra said seriously.  
  
"Who then?" Candy asked.  
  
"Is it Remus?" Allison asked.  
  
Sierra's cheeks immediately started to flush a deep red and the three girls burst out into hysterical. "You like REMUS!" Jenna exclaimed.  
  
Sierra looked downwards. "Shut up." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on he's a lot better the other marauders." Jenna said. "Like Black for instance." She said.  
  
"Do you like Sirius?" Allison asked a gleam in her eye.  
  
"I would rather rot first." Jenna said.  
  
"Sure." Allison, Sierra, and Candy all said.  
  
"Well come on." Allison said grabbing her broom and walking out of the door with the other three behind her when Sierra stopped.  
  
"Lils, aren't you coming?" She asked her best friend who was doing homework.  
  
"No." Lily answered shortly without even looking up.  
  
"But Lily, we wanted you to be there with us." Allison said.  
  
"I'm sorry I just don't feel like it right now." Lily said. 'Or ever.' She thought in her mind.  
  
Allison and Jenna sighed. "Fine, whatever Lily. See ya when we get back." Allison said, a bit disappointed and hurt by her friend's actions. "Come on guys." She said and left the room with Candy and Jenna, but Sierra stayed where she was and stared at Lily intently.  
  
"Lily.." Sierra said.  
  
"Sierra you better go." She said without looking up.  
  
"Fine." Sierra said and left the room not understanding her friend anymore.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Sierra had made it too the Quidditch field Jenna and Sierra was already up in the air showing what the had, and Candy was in the stands cheering them on much to Gryffindor's displeasure. Sierra made her way up to where Candy was sitting and glanced at her.  
  
"Where were you?" Candy asked never taking her eyes off her two friends.  
  
"Trying to talk to Lily, but she was busy." Sierra said and shrugged. "We need to talk about her Candy. With the others." She said. Candy looked at her and only nodded.  
  
"But after tryouts." Candy said and smiled.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After tryouts the four girls walked in Hogwarts together talking softly among themselves, about a certain red head. "She keeps f#cking blowing us off!" Sierra said.  
  
"Just a little." Jenna said.  
  
"Yeah, just a little." Allison replied sarcastically.  
  
"Guys, maybe she really is just busy." Candy said.  
  
"Dude we have just as much homework as she does, and we still have time to hang with friends." Sierra said.  
  
"Look tomorrows a Hogmeds (sp) trip, well get her to come then and then we'll talk to her." Jenna said. "Agreed?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Agreed." The girls replied in unison.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The next day Allison, Candy, Jenna, and Sierra approached Lily in the hallway and glanced at each other. Lily looked at them and raised an eyebrow, wanting to know what they were up to. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"um.. Lily want to come to Hogmeds, with us today?" Candy asked.  
  
Lily cast her eyes downward and bit her lip. She wanted to go, and the answer was at the tip of her. "No, I can't." Lily answered.  
  
"Why the h#ll not?" Sierra said.  
  
"Because I just don't want to." Lily replied.  
  
"Come ils, give us a better reason then that." Allison said.  
  
"I don't have to! If your not happy with my answer then f#ck the h#ll off!" Lily said her temper flaring.  
  
"Fine if you want to be like that then we will!" Sierra said and stormed away from her with Allison as her side. Jenna and Candy both looked at Lily with hurt eyes.  
  
"Lily, please just-"  
  
"No Jenna. I said I didn't ant to come, now f#ck off!" Lily said. 'It might as well be now or never to break away form them. It's only going to hurt more later.' Lily said willing herself not to cry.  
  
"Fine!" Jenna said and also stormed away. Now there was only Candy and Lily.  
  
"You want to take a try too?" Lily asked willing herself not to crumble and keep up with her bad act.  
  
"Lily I-" Candy stopped. "I gotta go." She said and ran after the other girls who were long gone by now. When they were gone, Lily couldn't take it anymore, she crumbled. Her walls crumbled. She fell in a heap on the stairs and cried her eyes out for her friends. She never noticed the young man standing behind her listening watching everything that had happened. She never noticed James Potter a little ways behind her.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Okay thanks to everyone who has reviewed I love you guys ssssssooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!  
  
Manny2003- Thanks for the idea! I was thinking about it but I wasn't sure!!!!!! And I hope this was fast enough for ya.  
  
snowflakey- Hey. Hope ya like the chapter. And Yes I LOVE the Wheel of Time series! You should read them they're cool, gets a little boring here and there, but its cool! Check it out lol!!!!! And I hope this chapter was long enough!  
  
AND For EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED AND I DIDN'T MENTION I LOVE YOU GUYS A BUNCH!!!!!! YOUR ALL NUMBER ONE ON MY LIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANX BYE!!!!!!!!!!!! And THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE!!!!!! SP PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
A/N- THANK YOU!!!!!! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!! YOUR ONE OF THE BEST!!!!!!!!!! HEHE!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY KITTY CAT CAME BACK!!!! SO TO EXPRESS MY MOOD I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER SOMEWHAT HAPPIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if there are any spelling errors, sorry but my keys are startin to stick;P !!!!! BYE~~~~~~~~  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Lily I-" Candy stopped. "I gotta go." She said and ran after the other girls who were long gone by now. When they were gone, Lily couldn't take it anymore, she crumbled. Her walls crumbled. She fell in a heap on the stairs and cried her eyes out for her friends. She never noticed the young man standing behind her listening watching everything that had happened. She never noticed James Potter a little ways behind her.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
James was just about to walk out and talk to Lily, when she abruptly got up and left in a rush. He was tempted to go after her, but thought better of it, seeing he was already late five minutes late. He quickly walked down the hall wondering about what could be going on with the young miss Evans. When he reached Hogsmead al thoughts of the red head had vanished as he was pulled into Zonkos (sp) with his fellow marauders.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Sierra, Allison, Jenna, and Candy all sat at one of the booths in the three broomsticks drinking butterbeers in silence. All the girls were in a poor mood at the moment, because if the incident that had happened earlier that day. Sierra, along with the others, was torn between being hurt, sad, and mad at Lily's actions. Finally Sierra sighed and looked up at her three friends.  
  
"Guys I'll catch ya later." Sierra said sliding out of the booth.  
  
"Where're you going?" Allison asked.  
  
"I just want to be by myself." Sierra said and the other girls nodded as Sierra left and slowly started to walk down the street of Hogsmead. Her head was downward to try and keep the wind that had recently starting blowing from burning her cheeks. 'What's wrong with her? Why's she doing this? Err, I shouldn't have just stormed off, I gave up to easily.' Sierra thought as she came to an immediate decision and quickly made her way back up to Hogwarts Gryffindor third year girl's room. She quietly and slowly opened the door and peered inside.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Lily lay on her bed and let the tears and sobs rack her small body. She hadn't bothered with pulling the curtains closed since every one was at Hogsmead having a jolly good time. She hugged her pillow close to her and tried to quiet her sobs, but to her disliking they didn't. They only came harder and more painful. She never noticed the door open slowly and the eyes of her best friend look inside.  
  
"Lily." Sierra said quietly from her spot at the door. Lily unable to stop the tears turned her head and looked at the pink streaked haired girl in front of her. Sierra looked at her puffy teary eye friend and felt immense sympathy for her. "Lily I sorry." Sierra said apologizing to Lily.  
  
Lily only shook her head and put her head in her hands. "Y-you have nothing to b-be s-sorry a-about." Lily sobbed. "I'm the one who should be sorry." Lily rushed and continued to sob.  
  
Sierra immediately engulfed Lil in a huge hug. "What's the matter Lil?" Sierra asked.  
  
Lily sobbed even louder and shook her head. "Please Lily, just tell me something. I'm your best friend." Sierra pleaded to the red head.  
  
"I-I miss my mom." Lily muttered and Sierra hugged Lily even tighter. 'Maybe she did take it harder then we thought.' Sierra thought.  
  
"It's okay Lily." Sierra said.  
  
"No, my sister hates me, she blames me, and-" Lily immediately shut her mouth and just continued to cry.  
  
"It's ok Lily. It's not your fault. Don't listen to that horse face b#tch, she doesn't know a thing." Sierra said. Lily nodded her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Sierra." Lily said.  
  
"It's ok Lily. You just wanted some time to be alone, and I couldn't see how much you were hurting. It's ok." Sierra assured her.  
  
Lily only sniffed. 'If only you knew Sierra, if only you knew.' "Now come on, how about me and you go to Hogsmead and see what Candy, Allison, and Jenna are doing." Sierra suggested. Not wanting to make Sierra sad twice in one day Lily nodded reluctantly. 'I'm still breaking away though.' Lily thought as she cleaned up and Sierra and her left.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
When they reached Three Broomsticks they walked inside and spotted the other three girls still sitting in the same spot, in the same somber mood. Sierra walked over to them with Lily behind her. "Hey guys." Sierra said. The girls looked at and then noticed Lily and looked back at Sierra.  
  
"Hey Lils." Jenna said smiling warmly at Lily. The air was tense you could tell.  
  
Lily looked at Jenna and mumbled a high under her breath. "Glad you could join us. Here you can sit down." Candy said as Sierra and Lily slid into a seat.  
  
"Yeah me too." Lily mumbled while Sierra was looking at Allison, who was looking at Allison odd. Lily noticed this and looked toward Allison who looked at her grimly, not sure weather she should angry with her or not.  
  
"You've been crying." Allison noticed.  
  
Lily only nodded. "Look Allison I'm sorry." Lily said quietly.  
  
Allison looked at her for a minute. "It's ok Lily, I know you just lost your mom and crap." Allison said accepting her apology.  
  
"Good now let's go and shop!" Jenna and Sierra squealed together.  
  
"Good lord." Allison swore.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# ~  
  
As they five girls walked back into their dorm they noticed Emily and Susan there sitting on their beds and talking. When they walked in they stopped and looked at them. Emily looked at each of them in turn, but gave lily the dirtiest look of all.  
  
"Well I see a happy thing can't go to long until you have to go and screw it up." Emily said pointedly at Lily. "Shame think of all the possibilities for them." Emily said. Allison, Jenna, Candy, and Sierra all exchanged confused looks.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Just something between the mudblood and me that's all." Emily said.  
  
"Hey don't call her that!" Allison said before the others could. "She's just like everyone else in this school!" Allison said.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Emily said before leaving with Susan.  
  
"You know one day that girl is going to get it." Sierra said.  
  
"Yup." The others agreed.  
  
"Anyhow, we should try on our new outfits." Jenna said. Lily and Allison groaned while the other three laughed.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"I'm a little tea pot short and stout here is my handle here is my stout when I get all steamed up here me shout TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" Sirius black sang as he skipped up the corridors of Hogwarts after just coming back from Hogsmead. "Whoopeeeee!!!!!" He said as he slid across the floor and smacked the wall.  
  
The other marauders laughed at their friend. "What did they give him?" Remus asked  
  
"I dunno, but whatever it was let's not let them give it too him again." James said as he watched his best friend race past him pretending he was on a racing horse. "Ged e up HORSEY!!" He shouted. The marauders laughed.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
OK that's the end. That was actually a pointless chapter. But I didn't want to spend all night working a long sad depressing crappy chapter that would be crappy cuz I'm tired right now. Ok so bye!!! AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!! YOU JUST MAKE MY DAY!!!!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT MANY REVIEWS!!!!! WELL PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except things, and people you don't recognize.  
  
A/N- I am Ssssssooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated but school's been a b#tch!!!!! And I have been packed down by homework!!!!!! But here I am!!!!!!!! And just to let you in on something most likely after this chapter I'm going to be skipping into either fourth or fifth year. And I don't remember if they have spring break or not, but in my story they do ok.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Spring break was right around the corner, and most students were getting ready to go home. Lily however was staying at Hogwarts, she already had to go home for Christmas, and she didn't want to see her father again. Sierra was going home, her family was taking a trip to Rome for Easter Holidays. Allison and Jenna, were both going home also, and going to France with their families. Candy and her family were going to visit her aunt in America. Everybody else, except for a couple of students was leaving. All of Gryffindor was leaving, except for Lilies most favorite people, the marauders, except for Peter and he was leaving. Lily watched as the carriages left, taking all of the students to the express train, taking them back home, she sighed and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down at the very end and looked around the Great Hall at the people left, and that was many. Only four Slytherin, and five Gryffindor.  
  
"Hello Lily." Remus said sitting down beside of Lily. Lily glanced at him and mumbled hi, as she took a bit of pancakes. "I take it Sierra and them has went home." He asked.  
  
"They're not here are they?" Lily asked.  
  
"Good point." Remus said.  
  
"Hello Lily-kins." Said Sirius. "What are you doing on this beautiful morning?" He asked.  
  
"Leaving." Lily said getting up and walking toward the entrance of the Great Hall. As she walked out she ran in to James, typically. "Sorry." Lily said.  
  
"Evans." James said. 'How can her friends not tell what she's doing? I'm not even one of her friends and I can tell. She's pulling away from them, away from everybody, but why?' James asked himself as he studied the petite girl in front of him. "It's funny you know." He said out of nowhere.  
  
Lily looked up at him, sad dull emerald eyes looking at him confused. "What is?" Lily asked.  
  
"That your friends don't realize what your doing, but I do." He explained as if it was obvious.  
  
"And what would I be doing?" Lily asked.  
  
"You're pulling away." James said.  
  
Lily looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.  
  
James snorted. "Yeah you do, don't play dumb Evans. I can see it; you become more distant to them with ever passing minute." James said. "But your friends can't, but your enemy can." James said.  
  
"Potter don't talk about things you know nothing about." Lily said before quickly walking away from James before he could say anything else. James looked after her retreating form before walking into the Great Hall and sitting down beside of Remus.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily had made sure she stayed away from James most of the Easter Holidays, however there was those occasional run-ins, where she would quickly try and walk away form him. However today was just not her day, like any was. Lily was sitting in the library reading a book when James came and sat down.  
  
"Evans." James said.  
  
Lily glanced up at him, and rolled her eyes. She got up, but James put her back in her seat. "What the h#ll are you doing Potter?" Lily asked. That boy could always get on her nerves.  
  
"Come on potter, don't act like you don' know. I saw you that one time, crying because you had just told your friends to beat it, and go to Hogsmead. (Sp? Can't remember) Afterwards you cried. I mean there has got to be a reason your doing this to yourself, and your friends. Why?" James asked.  
  
Lily looked at him. "Stay the f#ck out of my life Potter, and mind your own d#mn business. I don't need lectures from you, about what I'm doing, or any thing else. Just go back to your perfect little world, and your perfect little life. Because I don't need a arrogant, self- centered prat like you snooping in mine!" Lily yelled. "So f#ck off!"  
  
James eyes flared in anger. "You know nothing about my life Evans-"  
  
"You two out! Ms. Evans I would have never thought." The librarian said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Lily said before walking off, leaving an angry James, and a shocked librarian.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
For the rest of the Easter Holiday, James and Lily either threw insults at each other or avoided each other all together. Today was the day that, Sierra, Candy, Jenna, and Allison came back from holiday. As the carriages pulled up, and students got out, the girls looked around for Lily and wondered where she could be, when they couldn't find her. As they continued to walk up there the school the heard yelling and found the source. Lily and James have a yelling face off. The girls watched and listened and were shocked at some of the things they said to each other, especially Lily. When James finally stormed off, Lily was still fuming the girls came out and looked at Lily.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sierra asked.  
  
Lily looked at the girls, face red from yelling. "None of your d#mn business either." Lily said before storming off.  
  
The girls were left confused, hurt, and angry. "Ok, something is seriously wrong." Jenna said.  
  
"Ya think?" Allison asked sarcastically.  
  
"Guys not now." Sierra said, looking after Lily. "She's changed, drastically. She used to be so happy, and nice. And now's she's, she's-"  
  
"The exact opposite." Allison said.  
  
"Why do you think she's changed so much?" Candy asked.  
  
"I dunno, but we're gonna find out." Sierra said.  
  
"How are we gonna do that? Tie to a chair and make her drink a truth potion?" Allison asked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"No moron." Jenna said. "Her diary."  
  
Sierra looked at her and shared a knowing smile. "Her dairy?" Allison said.  
  
"Come on, she writes everything in it. So of course it's gonna have what's wrong with her in it." Sierra said.  
  
"You know where she keeps it?" Candy asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Sierra said and led the group back up to the girls dormitory.  
  
When the got there, Sierra went and got Lily's diary and used a spell to open it and then opened it to the first page. She shared glances with her friends and started to read out of the dairy, her friends listening. When Sierra got to page two, she still hadn't found anything important.  
  
"What the h#ll do you think your doing?" They heard a voice ask from behind them. The girls swung around and their eyes rested Lily.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok, that's the end of this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope it was good enough!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well byebyes  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Harry Potter.  
  
A/N- Ok.. Sorry if this story seem to be dragging on and on, but I have to get to a certain point, before they can find out what happened to her. Ok. And this chapter is going to be skipping into different time frames, ok. Just thought I'd tell you that.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When they got there, Sierra went and got Lily's diary and used a spell to open it and then opened it to the first page. She shared glances with her friends and started to read out of the dairy, her friends listening. When Sierra got to page two, she still hadn't found anything important.  
  
"What the h#ll do you think your doing?" They heard a voice ask from behind them. The girls swung around and their eyes rested Lily.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"L-Lily." Sierra stuttered.  
  
Lily's green eyes blazed. How could her friends do this to her, just when she had decided not to not be their friends. How could they invade her personal privacy? "What are you doing, in my dairy? How could you?" Lily asked, wondering how far they had gotten before she walked in.  
  
"Lily, we were worried about you." Allison said.  
  
"When does worrying about someone involve going through their d#mn stuff, like their diary?" Lily asked grabbing the diary away from them and seeing the page they had stopped at.  
  
"Well you never tell us anything anymore! How else are we supposed to find out what's wrong with you!" Sierra yelled.  
  
"You had no right to go through my personal things!" Lily yelled.  
  
"It's not like we found anything! What are you hiding Lily?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lily lied. "Why's it so important to you anyways?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because we're your friends Lily, and we care about you." Candy said in a calmer voice then the others.  
  
"You still had no right." Lily spat out angrily.  
  
"Well isn't this interesting." Emily said from the door.  
  
"F#ck off Emily." Allison said.  
  
"Hello, my room too." Emily said, before she was shoved out by Candy. "Hey, you can't do that! Your jot even a Gryffindor!" Emily yelled as the door was shut in her face.  
  
The room was silent. Heavy tension and anger filled the air. Finally Lily couldn't take it anymore, and left. When she entered the common room, she got many stares from people. She glared at them, before flicking them off, and leaving. Lily continued to walk until she found an empty room; she went in there and sat down. She quickly flicked to a page that wasn't filled in her diary and got out a quill, that she had on her.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Today I caught my friends ready my diary, thank god I walked in before they read anything major. I couldn't stand the look they would give me. One of disgust, of, of.. I couldn't stand it. I'm angry with them, very angry. How could they do this? How could they break my trust? Maybe it is my fault, but they still had no right to go through my diary, my thoughts. It's going reading someone's mind, and being able to see what they're thinking their every thought. It's breaking into their privacy, and that's my 'friends' did. I am angry with them, very angry. The anger burns deep. I know that nothing will be able to be the same, between us. Not now at least. How can it be, we are both angry at each other, and I know Sierra, she will not apologize first, just like Allison. They are both very stubborn, but I'm not going to be the one who begs to go back. They should be happy. Someone is coming, so I will be going.  
  
~Lily~'  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The end of school was drawing and the girls hadn't spoken a word to each other. Lily often kept her distance from them, except at night and classes, and then she would have to sit as far away from them as possible. AT night she would wait in the common room until they were asleep, or either she would go up their first and go to bed. That's how it was, and now Lily was alone.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The students of Hogwarts walked into platform 9¾, happy to be going home for the summer. Lily walked through the barrier to the muggle world alone, and looked around. She sighed, her father wasn't there yet, that was good. Lily sat down on one of the muggle benches to wait until her father came, while watching all of the happy students meet their family that loved them. She quickly looked down at the ground and sighed again.  
  
"Lily." She heard someone say.  
  
Lily turned her head and saw one of the marauders, Remus. "Remus." Lily said, she might not have talked to him that much, but he had never done anything wrong to her.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Lily asked noticing his parents weren't here yet.  
  
"They're running a bit late, traffic ya know." Remus said taking a seat beside of her.  
  
Lily only nodded her head. "So, where's yours?" He asked.  
  
Lily shrugged. "Late." She simply answered. "Your friends already leave?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, I think." Remus said. Lily nodded her head, as her eyes kept searching in fear of her father's car. Hopefully he forgot all about her, or got in a wreck or something.  
  
"So excited about the summer." Remus said breaking the silence that had come.  
  
Lily shrugged. "It's just a nothing day to me." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah s-" Remus was cut off by Lily's father.  
  
"Lily its time to go." He said.  
  
Lily only nodded and stood up. "Bye Remus." She said.  
  
"Bye Lily, see you soon." He said watching her leave with her father. As he watched the car drive away, he had no idea the hell she was going through and would be going through all summer long.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
(Skips to some time during the summer after Lily's birthday)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The fourteen year old sat in the dark corner crying. Her long silky red hair falling around her face and arms as she hugged her self. Bruises started to form on her delicate porcelain white complexion. Her lips were bleeding, and her body hurt, yet once again, it always hurt once he came for a visit. She hugged herself tighter, She had learned long ago, how to keep silent after he came and she was crying. She no longer was loud when he came, she would just cry silently, like she was now. She shivered as a cold breeze brushed one of her bare shoulders. She lived in hell.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
(Skips to Fourth year, Halloween)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily sat in the common's room angry. James Potter had just pranked her in front of everyone. The whole hall laughed, well most everybody. The only people who didn't laugh were Sierra, Allison, Candy, and Jenna, they all looked at Lily funny, and then James. And then there was Remus, who was looking at Lily with pity, and half glaring at James. Not to mention she had previously ran into Snape and Malfoy, and it wasn't a pretty encounter. She was pushed to the ground, called a mudblood, and just well harassed by them. A tear streamed down her face, she missed her friends. They hadn't really spoken since last year. Sure they had said hey once or twice, but nothing major, and it hurt. On both parts. Remus was talking to Lily, when he was in Charms he would some what talk to her, and some in the Commons Room, but nothing much. She sighed, and wiped away her tears, wondering why she couldn't just give up already.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
(Near the end of the summer after Fourth year)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily slowly packed her things into a box. They, meaning Lily and her 'family', were moving to Godric's Hollow, because her father's muggle job was nearer from there then here. Lily shivered, today was a cold day. She wore a light long sleeve green top and a pair of jeans with her hair left down. It was raining a cold rain, and the sky was gray and black. Not a good day for moving, but they were. As Lily finished putting the rest of her things into boxes she wondered who all lived in Godric's Hollow, where it was.  
  
"Is all of your things packed?" Her father asked from the doorway.  
  
Lily stiffened. "Yes father." She said softly. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, away from him. She would be starting Fifth year, and she had been made a perfect, she was happy about that she supposed.  
  
"Good, then we'll start to move them out." Her father said. Lily only nodded and helped carry her things down into the moving van, were all the things were being put in. When all of the things were put in The Evans got in their car and drove ahead of the people driving the moving van. It took about four hours to get to Godric's Hollow. Lily looked out her window at the trees, and the houses, and one big mansion that sat up on the hill a little ways. Lily looked on in amazement and wondered who lived there. When the car stopped Lily looked at the house in front of her. It was a white two-story house with blue shutters. It had a back yard that led to a forest, and a front yard too.  
  
"Is this our new home daddy?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Yes darling." Mr. Evans said.  
  
"Which room is mine?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Anyone you want, except for the master bedroom." Mr. Evans said to Petunia with a loving smile, but then he turned his hard glare to Lily. "You however will wait, and I will pick your room out. Understood?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Lily said, and glanced at Petunia who was smirking at Lily.  
  
"Good." Mr. Evans said before getting out of the car.  
  
Lily's eyes were downcast. "What's the matter freak? Going to cry?" Petunia taunted. "By the way how come your little freakish friends haven't written to you? Have they finally seen what a freakish loser you are?" Petunia said coldly.  
  
Lily's eyes became wet with tears, but she pushed them back, she would not let Petunia see her cry. "Freak." Petunia muttered before climbing out of the car. A tear slid down Lily's cheek, why did her family hate her so much.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Jamsie!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled as he ran down the steps and attacked his best friend.  
  
"Sirius GET OFF!" James yelled.  
  
"No." Sirius said in sing song voice.  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled again, before pushing him off. "Did you eat sugar?" He asked.  
  
Sirius looked up at the ceiling. "Nope." He said, looking like a child.  
  
"Sirius." James said.  
  
"I'll never tell." Sirius said before running away.  
  
"Has Sirius eaten sugar again James dear?" Asked James mother Penny Potter. Penny Potter was nice friendly woman, very motherly. She had shoulder length black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was a think woman, and not very tall.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." James said.  
  
"Oh lord, my poor house." Penny said.  
  
James snorted. "P.P!!!!!!!!" Sirius said attacking Penny Potter and hugging her.  
  
"Sirius I've told before not to call me that!" She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Jamsie when is Remmy coming over?" Sirius asked in a childish voice.  
  
"Soon hopefully." James muttered.  
  
"James dear, you do know we have new neighbors don't you?" Penny Potter asked.  
  
"We do?" James asked.  
  
"We do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No not you Sirius, me." James said.  
  
"No not you James, me." Sirius said and snickered at James.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!" James said.  
  
"Why me?" Penny Potter asked.  
  
"SO P.P is the new neighbors hot? Do they have a daughter, is she hot?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
  
Penny Potter looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "From what I can tell there are two daughters." She said.  
  
"Are they hot?" Sirius asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Penny asked.  
  
"Yeah man, my mom's not gay." James said as he snorted.  
  
"Anyway you'll be able to see for yourself, because they are coming over for dinner..TONIGHT. And it's formal, so you had better look nice." Penny Potter warned.  
  
"Yes mother." James said.  
  
"Good." Penny said.  
  
"Yes mother." Sirius said mimicking James and batting his eyelashes at Penny.  
  
"Sirius please shut up." James said, rubbing his head, from where a headache was starting to form. "So mum, is dad going to be here?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, he'll be here in a hour." Penny said before walking away from them.  
  
James looked over at Sirius who was trying to reach his nose with his tongue. "When's Remus going to get here?" James said aloud.  
  
"Now." Said a voice from behind them.  
  
"REMMY!" Sirius said before attacking him also.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Remus said and pushed him away. "Has he gotten into the sugar again?"  
  
"Sadly yes." James said, as he watched Sirius once again try to touch his nose.  
  
"Poor Penny." Remus said.  
  
"Poor Penny? POOR Me." James said.  
  
"I'm hungry." Sirius said suddenly.  
  
"Me too." James said.  
  
"Me three." Remus said.  
  
"To the kitchen!" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Penny said. "Dinner will be held in two hours. You can wait until then." Penny said while she brushed her hair.  
  
"But P.P!"  
  
"Mom, I'll die!" James said.  
  
"Why do we have to wait for two hours?" Remus said.  
  
"Remus, hello. Thank gosh you're here, the only sensible one outta these two." Penny said.  
  
"Hey." James and Sirius said at the same time.  
  
"Anyways the new neighbors will be coming over for dinner. It's formal, and I don't want you to be stuffed when they get here. And I want you to be on your best behavior!" Penny said looking at Sirius and James who was smiling innocently. Penny only shook her head while leaving.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily looked around her new 'room'. It was the attic. It was small, only big enough for a bed and one chest and her trunk, and a full body mirror. She sat down on her bed, it was cold here, in the attic, and there were cobwebs everywhere. She shivered again and looked out the window, it showed the forest in the back yard, and the mansion on the hill, which she would be eating dinner at tonight. Her father had just come and in formed her that they would be having a formal dinner with the people up at the mansion.  
  
Lily walked over to her mirror and looked in. Lifeless green eyes peered back at her. She sighed and began to brush her long red hair. When she finished brushing her hair, she began to get dressed. She pulled on a dress that went to her mid thigh and went to almost the end of her shoulders and came low in the front, but not too low. The sleeves were long and had a med evil look to them. It hung to her curves and chest nicely. After wards she put black eyeliner, and mascara, and a shiny lip-gloss on, and that was all of the makeup she needed. She was already a beauty without it, even if no one noticed, including herself. Then she pulled her hair back into little black clips on the side of her head. After wards she slipped into a pair of black high heels. (Think of the red shoes that girl wore off of She's All that, and you'll know what her shoes look like) After she was finished getting dressed, she walked quietly down the steps and into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Lily." Her father said coming out wearing a suit and tie. "You look nice." He said.  
  
"Thank you father." She said softly.  
  
"What about me Daddy? Do I look nice?" Asked Petunia from the stairs. Petunia was wearing a tight, tight blue dress that went a little above her knees, her dirty blonde hair was put in a bun, and she wore a lo of blue eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. She wore a blue choker that had a big blue flower on the side. Lily's eyes widened at her sisters clothes and dress. Her father just looked at her for a moment. "Daddy?" Petunia said.  
  
"Yes darling you look fine." Her father said. Lily snorted at his comment. Petunia glared at her sister, and her father looked angry. "Is there something you would like to add you little slut?" Her father asked cruelly.  
  
Lily looked up at her father's choice of words, and silently shook her head. "Good, then I suggest you keep your mouth closed." He warned. Lily fought to keep the sarcastic remark in her mouth that was at the tip of her tongue. "Come on the both of you before we are late." Their father said as he left the house. Lily got in the back seat of the car, while her sister and father got in the front.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
James left the top button on his shirt undone, along with his other two friends. He was wearing a dark red satin shirt with black pants, his mother had to use magic to get him into. Sirius was wearing the same thing except his shirt was dark blue, and his hair was combed nicely. Remus also wore the same thing except his shirt was a real light blue. All three looked handsome in their outfits, and all three hated them.  
  
"James could you please try to fix your hair?" Penny Potter complained as she finished putting I her gold earrings. She wore a pretty white cocktail dress and white high heel shoes. Her hair was put up in a delicate bun, and she looked pretty.  
  
"I already tried mum." James said.  
  
Penny only rolled her eyes. "You all look very handsome." Penny said.  
  
"And you look beautiful yourself Penny." Sirius said with a charming smile.  
  
"Why thank you Sirius." Penny said. "I'll be right back. I have to go see what's taking your father." With that Penny walked out of the room.  
  
"Sirius do my a favor." James said looking at his best mate a bit annoyed.  
  
"What's that Jamie Poo?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Don't ever flirt with my mum again!" James said.  
  
"Geez can't even give the woman a complement." Sirius mumbled moving over to stand beside of Remus who was laughing.  
  
"Ok, the guest should be here any moment now." John Potter said as he walked in the room. John Potter wore thin glasses. He had smooth gelled down black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was tall and broad. He wore a suit and tie, and was very business like. "I want all of you to be gentlemen like." He said eyeing the three boys.  
  
"Sure thing dad." James said.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way Mr. J.P." Sirius said. Remus only nodded because he was taking a drink of juice.  
  
"Good." Mr. Potter said just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Here they are." Penny said as she opened the door to show the Evans.  
  
"Mr. Evans, so good for you join us" Mr. Potter said.  
  
"Evans?" All three boys said at the same time. "It couldn't be." James said.  
  
"Please come in, come in." Beckoned Penny.  
  
As Mr. Evans came in so did his to daughters, one with a bright cheerful smile, and the other with downcast eyes and a sad aura around her.  
  
The three boys eyes widened. "Lily." They said at the same time.  
  
Lily's eyes snapped up and they widened. "James." She said.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
OK that's it. Hopefully it was good enough and long enough, and I updated fast enough. I could have made it longer, but I decided to leave it there. So review and I'll start on the next chapter!!!!!!!! BYEBYES!!!!!!  
  
Sex Drugs Rock n Roll Drink a 40 Smoke a Bowl we are Stoners we have class Fuck with us well kick your Ass, for all you preps that think your cool Blow yourself cuz STONERS RULE!!!~" Even though you will never read this, THANK YOU KELLIE FOR SENDING ME THE QUOTE!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I own nothing, but the plot and my characters I have made up.  
  
A/N- Thank you for all of the lovely reviews!! It's just brightens up my day, especially this day. It had been.. eventful thanx to one of my oh so lovely friends, who I could kill right now!!! Lol, well here's the next chapter enjoy!!!!! And yes 'Dancing on the Edge' is a wonderful book!!!!! And they have already turned into Amaigus (SP?), because I don't remember what year it was when they turned ok, and they have the map, make it easier on my behalf. AND I'm SO HAPPY!!! IT'S THANKSGIVING HOLIDAY!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! NO SCHOOL!!!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As Mr. Evans came in so did his two daughters, one with a bright cheerful smile, and the other with downcast eyes and a sad aura around her.  
  
The three boys eyes widened. "Lily." They said at the same time.  
  
Lily's eyes snapped up and they widened. "James." She said.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily and three marauders started at each other, with shock. Fear grabbed a hold of Lily instantly. 'What if one of them finds out, sh#t.' Lily thought. The boys were left speechless, here was quiet book worm Lily Evans standing in the Potters doorway, looking well.. hot.  
  
Finally the silence was sliced by Penny Potter. "You know each other?" Penny asked.  
  
"Yea, we go to school together." James said.  
  
"Oh how delightful." Penny said.  
  
"Interesting. So your daughter is witch Mr. Evans?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"Yes." Mr. Evans said putting on a great smile that was an act that only Lily and her sister could see through. "I am very proud of her too. The only one in the whole family, unfortunately." He said. The Potters took the last part as if he wanted more witches in the family, but the three boys had doubts.  
  
"My the way this is my wife Penny, my son James and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Mr. Potter said.  
  
"This is my oldest daughter Petunia, and then there's Lily." He said with a slight bit of distaste in his voice that only James picked up on.  
  
"Well I'm sure the kids will be wanting to catch up with each other, James why don't you take Lily and the guys and her sister to the game room until dinner is done." Penny said with a 'you do it or die' voice.  
  
"Sure thing mum." James said with a smile. "Right this way Lily and.. and her sister." James said forgetting Lily's sisters name.  
  
Petunia sniffed, but followed the boys reluctantly down the long hallway. Lily followed behind everybody else in the back. 'How could this be happening to me? Just when I thought things were bad enough.' Lily thought glancing up at the three guys, and noticed her sister sending her evil glares. Lily gulped.  
  
"Well here we are." James said gesturing them inside a large dark room. Remus and Sirius went in immediately, but Petunia looked skeptical. James smirked. "Afraid of the dark?" He asked.  
  
Lily cringed, she knew she would be in for it now, if she wasn't already. Petunia glared at James before stomping in the game room. Lily stared down at her toes; she could feel James stare burning into her. "So that's your sister?" James asked.  
  
Lily nodded mutely. James observed her. 'She seems different; a lot different from when she's in school. Scared almost. I don't know.' James thought. "So are we just gonna stand here, or are we going to go in?" James said.  
  
Lily only nodded. "Ladies first." James said.  
  
"Your house." Lily said.  
  
"And what I say goes." James said smirking even wider. Lily couldn't help but glare at James before rolling her eyes. She slowly and hesitantly walked into the room. James walked in behind her and closed the door. It was pitch black. James accidentally bumped into Lily making her jump. "Um, sorry." James said.  
  
"You know Potter for a game room its pretty dark." Lily said trying to walk but stumbled across something. She reached out and grabbed a hold of James who caught her hand.  
  
"There's a door on the other side of the room, leads to a hallway, we follow that hallway and then we reach the game room." James explained.  
  
"Um.. Potter how do you find the door? YOU CAN'T SEE THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!" Lily said.  
  
"Chill, I know my way around here, know it better then the back of my hand." James said. "Now give me your hand and I'll lead." James said grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her along. Suddenly he tripped and fell over something bringing Lily down with him.  
  
The door on the other side of the room was opened admitting light to shine in the room. There stood Sirius, Remus, and a sour Petunia looking at Lily and James on top of one another on the floor. Sirius smirked, and Remus smiled, and Petunia looked evil.  
  
"Well at least we know what took these too so long to get here." Sirius said smirking.  
  
Lily blushed a deep red, and James just looked at Sirius a little annoyed. Lily quickly got off and stared at the ground, wringing her hands together. "We'll just leave you two alone shall me?" Sirius said, winking and closing the door quickly. After the door was shut, James carefully stood up and didn't move trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark.  
  
"I thought you said you knew this better then your hand?" Lily asked, if Petunia told.. She was thankful the room was dark, so James couldn't see her shiver in fear at what her father would do, if he found out about what had just happened from Petunia.  
  
James refused to answer and just made his way across the room until he found the door. He opened it and let light appear once more. "You coming or not?" He asked. Lily rolled her eyes and followed him out of the door, and down a long hallway until the reached another room.  
  
"God Potter your house is like a maze." Lily said.  
  
"I know." James said, as he opened the door to reveal a dark room, with neon game lights everywhere. "Were here." James said. "Ladies first." He said, Lily slowly walked in he room and looked around. This rooms was awesome, it looked just an arcade with games, and crap everywhere. She looked around the room, before sitting down on a couch.  
  
"Hello Lily." Sirius said sitting down beside of her. "Don't you look fabulous tonight? Absolutely stunning." Sirius said looking at her with dark eyes.  
  
"What do you want Black?" Lily asked, sending a glance over to Petunia who was watching her closely, ready to tell her father, anything she did, and make a few things also.  
  
"Just the pleasure of talking to a beauty such as yourself." Sirius flirted.  
  
"Sirius leave her alone." James said.  
  
"Crushing on Lily-kins are we?" Sirius asked, causing Lily to glare and blush, Petunia to smirk evilly, Remus to laugh a bit, him to grin, and James to glare at him.  
  
"Sir James, Mrs. Potter tells Suzi to tells you that Dinner is ready." A little brown eyed female little house elf said.  
  
"Thank you Suzi." James said.  
  
"What the crap is that thing?" Petunia shrieked.  
  
"I is a house elf misses." Suzi said looking at Petunia a bit hurt.  
  
"More like a bug eyed freak." Petunia said. The house elf had tears forming behind her eyes.  
  
"Hey that's not nice." James said glaring at Petunia.  
  
"Like it matters, that little creature is a thing, a freak just like the rest of you from the freakish school it not like you actually matter." Petunia said before storming off out of the room.  
  
Lily was now looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes, what if they took it out on her what her sister had just said. It wouldn't surprise her.  
  
Instead it was totally different. "Are you ok Lily?" Remus asked, making the other two boys look at her.  
  
'Sure, I'm used to this.' Lily thought. "Yes." Lily said.  
  
"Is she always that horrible?" Sirius asked glaring at the door that her sister had just went out of.  
  
"Yes." Lily said.  
  
"Does she treat you like this?" James asked, looking at Lily.  
  
Lily stayed quiet for a minute. "Dinners ready." Lily said and started to walk toward the door, when James caught her again.  
  
"Does she treat you like this?" He asked more firmly.  
  
"Yes." Lily said, her emerald eyes looking anywhere but at James.  
  
'So that's one of the things that's wrong with her.' James thought, as Lily pulled away from him and quickly left.  
  
"Poor Lily." Remus said.  
  
"No wonder she's always depressed." Sirius said.  
  
"There's more to it then just her sister." James added.  
  
"How ya figure?" Sirius asked, Remus looked at James with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"By the way she acts, the way she looks when she's around her father, and when he's talking about her. Its like she's scared to move, and did you hear the way he was stalking about her being a witch. You could hear the distaste." James said.  
  
"Not really." Sirius said. James just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on I'm hungry." James said.  
  
"FOOD!!!" Sirius said before pushing James out of the way and running out of the room. James and Remus rolled their, until they heard a loud thump and an ow, from Sirius who must have ran into something. James and Remus burst out of laughing, and walked out of the game room to dinner.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The only people who were talking at Dinner were Mr. Evans and Mr. Potter and the three marauders. Petunia, sat stiffly in her chair and glared at the three boys, and Lily only ate her food quietly. That was until Penny started to talk to her.  
  
"So Lily how do you like Hogwarts?" Penny asked warmly.  
  
Lily looked at her. "Its wonderful." Lily said, sending a glance toward her father. James followed her glance and nudged the other two boys they both raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So tell me how are those three numb skulls over there?" Penny asked.  
  
"Um.. fine." Lily said, not sure how to answer the question.  
  
"I imagine a pretty girl like you, would be smart also?" Penny said.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Potter." Lily said blushing slightly.  
  
"Did you make perfect? Because Remus here did also." Penny said.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did become a perfect." Lily said.  
  
"Congrats. You must very proud of your daughter Mr. Evans." Penny said.  
  
"Indeed." Mr. Evans said fighting back the urge to sneer at Lily.  
  
"Mum I think your embarrassing her." James said. Penny glared at him slightly. The rest of dinner was spent with the adults speaking to one another, and the boys also talking. When dinner was over the Evans stayed for a bit longer, Remus talking to Lily about being a perfect, and Sirius trying to flirt with her, and James thinking about her father and her.  
  
"Well come girls time to go home." Mr. Evans announced.  
  
"Yes daddy." Petunia said standing up and walking out of the house to the car. The marauders smirked at Petunia's words, and snickered, Mr. Evans sent a glare their way.  
  
"Come along Lily dear." He said.  
  
"Yes father." Lily said glumly and said goodbye to Remus and a quick goodbye to the other boys. Afterwards Lily quickly walked past her father and out to the car.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting the both of you." Mr. Evans said and left the Potters mansion.  
  
"Such a nice family." Mr. Potter said.  
  
"Yes, And Lily she was a dear. She is so sweet, James that's a good one for ya." Penny said.  
  
"Mum!" James said, but he's thoughts were else where, on the same person they had been on all night. And why she acted so weird around her father, and why something about that man just made him well.. angry.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When the Evans got home Petunia walked in first and went up stairs then Lily's father and then Lily herself. The ride home had been quiet, with only Mr. Evans sending glares and unnerving looks at Lily. Lily knew she was going to get it at some point in the night, when she didn't know.  
  
When Lily walked through the door, Mr. Evans grabbed her arm and slammed the door closed. Lily grimaced in pain, as he swung her across the room and into the stairs. "You little slut! Your older sister told me what happened!" He yelled taking a swing at her with his belt. The belt hit her across the arms, which were hiding her face from being hit.  
  
"I-I didn't do anything!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Now you're talking back!?" Mr. Evans shouted as he swung again this time hitting her legs. Lily let tears roll down her cheeks. "I'll teach you, you good for nothing slutty b#tch!" Mr. Evans yelled as he continued to hit her. "And then you say your perfect! Hate to break it too you b#tch, but your not! Far from it! No one will ever think your perfect you little slut! No one will ever like you! Why do you think you don't have any friends! And those boys! Making fun of your sister!" He yelled as he stopped whipping her for a second to get a bigger belt. As he continued to hit her with it, he continued to yell at her. Lily was crying out in pain, the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, he stopped hitting her with the belt. Lily continued to whimper. "Shut the f#ck up!" He yelled and kicked her. She cried out, but quickly became silent not wanting to get any more pain inflicted on her. "You whore, get to your room. NOW!" Mr. Evans yelled. As quickly as Lily could she crawled up the stairs and to the attic.  
  
Lily wasn't sure how she made it up to the attic, but she did. When she got up there she laid herself down on the bed. Deep red bloody whelps covered her body. They burned, and hurt her, she cried until her throat was hurting, but even then she didn't stop. She finally cried herself to sleep through all the pain, and had a painful sleep.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The next morning Lily woke up, her whole body hurt, and the wounds that were inflicted upon her still bleed some. She couldn't move, she didn't want to move, didn't want to live. After all what was they're to live for? Nothing just pain upon pain and misery. No one loved her, and she knew it. That's what she thought at least.  
  
"Well, well, well look at you. I guess father gave you what you deserved." Lily heard her older sister say from her door. Petunias eyes traveled over Lily's body and too the bed, which had blood on it. "Eww, your disgusting." Petunia said. "DAD!! Lily got the bed dirty!" Petunia said and smirked as Lily whimpered. Lily heard his footsteps run up the steps, and Petunia moved out of the way so he could look at Lily.  
  
"You little b#tch! Get these bed sheets cleaned!" He yelled and pulled Lily out of bed. It took everything Lily had not to scream. "You better have these sheets cleaned in the next two hours or else!" He yelled at her. "And why you're at it, clean Petunia's too, and do the laundry!" Her father said. "And don't stop until you've washed everything and dried it!" He yelled and afterwards spat in her face. Then he and petunia walked away Petunia smirking at Lily all the way. Lily let the tears roll down her cheeks, but slowly moved to clear her bed of it sheets. After all of her sheets were in a bundle in her arms, she made her ay down to the basement where the washer and dryer was, each step bringing pain to her. She didn't know how much longer she could take before she just gave up. She sighed and began to do as her father had ordered.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
(At Kings Cross the day Lily leaves for Hogwarts)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily was about to open the car door when her father stopped her. "Hey b#tch." He said. Lily turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yes." She said her voce small and shaky.  
  
"I'll see ya at Christmas slut." He said and smirked evilly at her. 'Yea he would do anything to make my life hell.' Lily thought as she nodded and got out of the car.  
  
Lily wore a long sleeved green top and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair was just pulled back in a ponytail holder. Some of the marks her dear father had made hadn't disappeared yet, so she had to make sure they were covered. As she walked through the barrier from hell to heaven as she put it she smiled sadly, she was happy to be back, she would be rid of him for a little while, and just get time to herself. However this place caused her pain too. To not be able to talk to her old friends. She sighed sadly as she got on the train. 'No one loves me no one likes me. Why do I even go on anymore.' Lily thought to herself, as she ran into someone, tall.  
  
"Watch where your going mudblood you have just spoiled one of my new robes." Sneered Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lily said softly, looking at a Malfoy.  
  
"You should be you stupid mudblood." Malfoy said as he pushed Lily. Lily stumbled back ward but was caught by someone.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy!" James Potter said as he helped Lily back to her feet, since he was the one who caught her.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter sticking up for his stupid mudblood girlfriend." Malfoy said, and in return was punched, very hard may I remind you, in the face.  
  
"Shut your f#cking mouth Malfoy!" James yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he looked from James who looked very angry, to Lily who looked well scared, to Malfoy who looked hurt.  
  
"I was just stating the fact that this stupid Mudblood-" He never got to finish his sentence because both James and Sirius lunged at him, but were held back by the sensible, but angry Remus.  
  
"Malfoy I suggest you leave now, before you have to handle all three of us." Remus said. Malfoy glared at them all and glared at Lil the hardest before walking away.  
  
"Are you alright Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Lily said.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Peter asked who had joined them with Allison.  
  
"Malfoy being the stupid prat he always is." James said. "Are you ok Lily?" He asked.  
  
Allison looked at Lily. "Yes thank you." Lily said not meeting any of their eyes.  
  
"Hey that's what were here for." Sirius said. "To save pretty damsel's in distress." He said sending her a charming smile. James glared at him slightly.  
  
"No you're here to give the poor girl a headache, now beat it." Allison said.  
  
"Come on guys." James said, giving one more look at Lily before walking way to their usually compartment.  
  
"Hey Lily." Allison said.  
  
"Allison." Lily said. The air held a lot of tension. Lily started to gather her things again.  
  
"Was Malfoy picking at you?" Allison said.  
  
Lily nodded her head. "Yea, but its nothing big." Lily said.  
  
"Oh." Allison said.  
  
"Well I should go find a compartment before they're all full. Maybe I'll sit in the perfects compartments" Lily said.  
  
Allison was getting ready to protest, but sighed instead. "Yea, guess I'll see ya at Hogwarts." Allison said.  
  
"Yeah, bye Allison." Lily said. And the two girls parted ways, but sad. Lily sniffed, and Allison just walked with her head down.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Halloween was over and done with. It was the month of November, and Lily was sitting in Professor's Binns History class, waiting for class to begin. She was sitting in the very back corner, and was just thinking about things, when someone plopped down beside of her. She glanced at them and saw it was none other then James Potter. She rolled her eyes, and looked up ahead to See Sierra and the other girls (minus Candy who didn't have that class) sitting up a little ways. She sighed and looked away.  
  
"You know you could always try talking things over with them. They miss you also." James said. Lily looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and was about to reply when Professor Binns walked or glided in.  
  
"Good Morning class." He said. "Today I will be parrying you up with a partner, because you will have a project to do." He said. First things first partners." He said.  
  
"Jenna Blankenship and Sirius Black, Sierra Bailey and Lily Evans, James Potter and Remus Lupin, Allison Gold and Emily Grace, Peter Pettigrew and Susan Abbot.." He went on and on until all the students were paired up with someone.  
  
"Now that everyone knows who their partner is, on to the project. You will have until February to complete it. You are to write a paper on.." As he continued to tell them about their projects were going to be, Lily glanced up at her used to be best friend, and noticed Sierra looking at her also. 'This could be bad.' Lily thought to herself. "Now pair up and get to work." The professor said.  
  
"Talk to her." James said before going over to Remus to help. Lily sighed, and walked up to Sierra and sat down in front of her.  
  
When Lily sat down she looked at Sierra and smiled slightly. "Hi Sierra." She said.  
  
"Hi Lils." Sierra said, still using her nickname.  
  
"OH MY GOD SIRIUS YOU PRAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jenna yelled from the other side of the room. Everybody turned their heads to see what was happening, and saw Sirius running toward the door, and Jenna running after him. The students began to laugh at the sight as Sirius couldn't get the door open and Jenna started to hit.  
  
"You two enough." The professor said breaking up Jenna before she could strangle Sirius.  
  
"Yes Professor." Jenna said, sending death glares at Sirius who was smiling innocently at her. AT that moment Professor Binns dismissed them from class.  
  
"So um when do you want to work on the project?" Sierra asked.  
  
"It um doesn't matter." Lily said as she gathered up her books.  
  
"How bout after Dinner?" Sierra suggested quickly. Lily only nodded and watched as Sierra left the room with Allison and Jenna.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"I can't believe that b#sterd put me with that prick Black." Jenna said as she finished her dinner. "He is so annoying and conceited!" Jenna yelled.  
  
"Wow, calm down girl. At least you didn't get stuck with the b#tch of all b#tches, Emily Grace." Allison said.  
  
"True, but still why hiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" Jenna whined.  
  
Allison rolled her eyes at her best friend. "So Sierra, you meeting up wit Lily tonight?" Allison asked.  
  
Sierra sighed. "Yea why?" She asked.  
  
Allison shrugged, "I dunno. It just feels like we gave up on her to quickly or some sh#t like that." Allison said. "I just miss her hanging around with us." Allison said.  
  
"Well isn't this something. The great Allison Gold admitting she has feelings." Jenna said. "But she is right." Jenna said.  
  
"I know. Listen I gotta go." Sierra said and left the great hall to go to the library to work on the project with Lily. When Sierra got to the Library she saw Lily already sitting at one of the tables with books. She walked over to her and sat down smiling nervously at her.  
  
"Hey Lils." Sierra said. Lily looked up at her and smiled. Sierra began to look in the books. The air around them was tense, and neither girl was comfortable with it.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Jenna and Sirius sat in the corner of the commons room, looking through books for their project, or at least Jenna was. Sirius was sitting there playing with a piece of paper. Jenna looked at him once again and glared.  
  
"Why on earth did I have to get stuck with you? Now I'm going to fail the assignment all because of you." Jenna snapped at him.  
  
Sirius looked at her and threw a piece of paper at her. "Your too stiff. You need to loosen up, have some fun, don't be so, so-"  
  
"So what?" Jena asked.  
  
"Such a b#tch for one. But seriously you need to loosen up." Sirius up. "Be more like me." Sirius said proudly.  
  
"You mean a stupid rude arrogant jerk whose ego's bigger then his head, and may I add his head is very large." Jenna said bitterly and then smiled sweetly at Sirius who was glaring at her.  
  
"My head is not big thank you very much." Sirius said.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes. "Dear god I just called you a bunch of names and your worried about your head!" Jenna said.  
  
"Well yes." Sirius said.  
  
"Why me?" Jenna asked.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As the weeks passed, Sierra and Lily had started to talk more, and the air between them getting less tensed. AT that moment they were once again in the library, looking up things for their project. (Don't ask what the project is either)  
  
"Hogsmead trip coming up." Sierra said.  
  
"Really?" Lily asked.  
  
"You didn't know?" Sierra sked.  
  
"If you haven't noticed Sierra, I um.. sorta don't go." Lily said softly.  
  
"Yeah." Sierra said. ~God why don't you just apologize to her for snooping. You two are meant to be best friends~  
  
~Where the h#ll did you come from? ~ Sierra asked the little voice in her head.  
  
~Um I've always been her dearie.~ The voice said.  
  
~What ever.~ Sierra said.  
  
~Will you let go of your stupid pride Bailey! She's unhappy your unhappy!!~ The voice shouted at her.  
  
~What! ~ Sierra started to argue back.  
  
~Bailey you're the one who snooped through her crap, now apologize you know that you want to be friends again!~ The voice shouted.  
  
~Your right, but-~  
  
~No Buts! ~ The voice said and disappeared.  
  
Sierra looked over at Lily who had her nose stuck in a book. She cleared her throat and Lily glanced at her. "Lily I have something to say to you." Sierra said.  
  
Lily looked at her a bit oddly. "Ok." She said.  
  
"I'msorryforsnoppinginyourdiary,butionlydidittofindoutwhatwaswrongwithyou!I' msorry!canwepleasebefreindsagain?" Sierra asked.  
  
Lily looked at Sierra for a minute. "Um..Sierra could say that a bit more slowly." Lily said softly.  
  
Sierra sighed and nodded and looked own at the book. "I said that I'm sorry for snooping in your diary, but I only did it to find out what was wrong with you. I'm sorry, can we please be friends again?"  
  
Lily looked at Sierra for a moment. "You mean it?" Lily asked unsure. Was it just a trick, a trick to hurt Lily? Who wouldn't think that if they had a father like hers? Sierra shook her head yes. Lily smiled. "Yes." She said.  
  
"I've missed you." Sierra said and hugged Lily. Lily gratefully hugged her much needed friend back. "I've acted like a total b#tch." Sierra said.  
  
"No you haven't. I should be apologizing to you." Lily mumbled looking down.  
  
"What no way." Sierra said. "Ok lets just forget about the whole thing. So wanna go to Hogsmead?" Sierra asked.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I guess." She said.  
  
"Cool." Sierra said. Things were still odd between the two, but at least they were friends. Lily didn't think nothing could go wrong at that moment.  
  
Lily yawned. "I'm tired. Night." Lily said.  
  
"Night." Sierra said. Sierra had decided to stay down in the library some more.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As Lily was walking through the hall of Hogwarts she ran into the only two people who could possible make her night a living hell. Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the mudblood walking around all by herself at night." Snape sneered.  
  
"Where are your little friends? They finally realize what a disgusting piece of trash you were?" Malfoy asked. "Because they aren't here to save you." He sneered.  
  
Lily looked at Snape and Malfoy. She gulped, and stepped back away from them. "What's the matter mudblood, scared?"  
  
Lily glared up at Malfoy. "Ten points from Slytherin for picking on a perfect and calling her a mudblood." Lily said.  
  
Malfoy glared down at Lily along with Snape. "Wrong move Mudblood." He said.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok that's the end of the chapter!!!!!! I didn't really like that chapter, it was sorta gay!!!!!! But I was tired when I wrote and its 1:15 am, so yeah. Well review and tell me what you think about this chapter that I hate!!! BYEBYES!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
A/N- Happy THANKSGIVING KIII!!!!!!!!! AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I'll be skipping from different times, until I get to the point where I want. Ok. And where I know some of you want!!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily glared up at Malfoy. "Ten points from Slytherin for picking on a prefect and calling her a mudblood." Lily said.  
  
Malfoy glared down at Lily along with Snape. "Wrong move Mudblood." He said.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily lay in a heap on the floor. Bruises and cuts marred her delicate features. Tears streamed down her face, and her whole body hurt from the spells that were cast on her. Snape and Malfoy had left only a few minutes ago, and had threatened her to tell no one. And she wouldn't. 'Some Gryffindor you are Lily.' Lily told herself. When Lily tried to move, she let out a small cry. Pain surged through her body and head.  
  
"Daja vu all over again." Lily muttered bitterly to herself. Finally she managed to pull herself up no matter how strong the pain was that was also when she heard footsteps and voices. She cursed under her breath, could things get any worse for her? Of course they could, they always could. "Hold up a sec, I recognize those voices. There.. Oh sh#t!" Lily cursed.  
  
Sure enough coming around the corner was Sirius Black and Jenna Blankenship. All talk stopped when they spotted Lily. Jenna was the first to rush over to her. "Lily! Oh my god are you ok?" Jenna asked as she kneeled down beside of Lily.  
  
"Yea." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Come on we need to get you to the hospital wing." Jenna said. Lily didn't have the strength to protest against it so she let Jenna help Lily up. "You know Black you could help." Jenna snapped at a dazed Sirius. Sirius kicked into action and went over there and picked Lily up.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist Blankenship." Sirius said. Jenna glared at him and rushed off to the hospital wing with Sirius behind her.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Sierra was sitting with Candy and Allison in the Gryffindor commons room telling them about Lily. Candy was happy and so was Allison. The marauders minus Sirius sat a little ways away from the girls and were talking.  
  
"I wonder were Jenna is." Allison said.  
  
"Well she's probable off snogging my best mate." James said with an innocent smile.  
  
The girls glared at him. "Jenna wouldn't do that, she had more sense then to just go and snog and some body, unlike that moron you call your best mate." Allison said.  
  
"Hey-" James was cute off by Jenna and Sirius running into the Common room out of breath.  
  
"No time to fight you guys." Jenna panted.  
  
"Um.. You ok?" Allison asked.  
  
"Lily she's-" Jenna had to stop and breath.  
  
"She's what?" James asked and got a glare form the other girls.  
  
"Hospital wing." Jenna said.  
  
"What?" Sierra said. "What happened? Is Lily alright?" She asked.  
  
"We found her in the hall, someone beat the crap out of her." Sirius explained for Jenna. "Cast some curses on her to." He said.  
  
"Who was it?" Allison asked.  
  
"Dunno." Jenna shrugged. "Lily refused to say."  
  
James raised an eyebrow at that. 'Why would she refuse to tell what happened?' He thought to himself. "Well come on we have to go and see her." Sierra said.  
  
"One problem Bailey, visiting hours are over." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh." Sierra said. "Well then we'll just go and see her tomorrow." Sierra said.  
  
"Why is there a Slytherin is here?" Sirius asked suddenly.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
James quietly opened the door to the infirmary and slipped in, making sure his invisible cloak stayed in place. His eyes scanned the dark room, and stopped on a small figure with red hair laying on one of the beds, on the far side of the infirmary. He quickly, but quietly walked over to Lily and stood beside of her bed, watching her sleep for a moment.  
  
'She looks so peaceful, so, so..'  
  
~Beautiful? ~ Said a voice.  
  
'Yeah, beautiful.' James answered back. 'Hold on a sec!' James thought.  
  
~Don't even try to deny it. Like ever one else. It gets old, once in a while. ~ The voice said. ~You like her. ~  
  
'So what. Maybe I do. Does it matter?' James thought back.  
  
~Let's think here. Um..YES! Se could be the love of your life. ~ The voice thought.  
  
'Highly doubt it.' James said.  
  
~Teenagers, they are so annoying. ~ The voice grumbled.  
  
'Then why are you still here?' James thought I an amused way.  
  
~Because I have to make sure you don't go and screw your destiny up. Besides I'm that little voice in your head that makes sure you do that right thing. ~ The voice said.  
  
'oh.' James thought.  
  
~Back to the point! You LOVE her! Even though you don't know it yet, I do. ~ The voice said.  
  
'Correction LIKE her!' James said.  
  
~What's the first two things you think about when you get up? ~ The voice asked.  
  
'Pranks and Lily.' James thought nonchalantly.  
  
~What color are her eyes? ~ The voice asked  
  
'They used to be a bright happy beautiful emerald green, now they're a dull dead emerald green.' James thought.  
  
~What's her favorite thing to do? ~ The voice asked.  
  
'Read, write in her dairy, hang out with friends. And thing a normal teenager would want.' James thought.  
  
~How does she react when she's happy? ~ The voice asked in a dull way.  
  
'Her eyes go all twinkle, and her nose does this cute little wiggle thing, and she giggles the cutest giggle in the world.' James thought.  
  
~D#mn boy, you have it bad. ~ The voice said.  
  
'Ok so I might have a bigger crush then what I thought.' James said.  
  
~Crush? HA! You in love! ~ The voice said before disappearing.  
  
When he voice was gone James started to think about what the voice had said. Could he really be in Love with Lily? 'No way. I just like her.' He was still thinking when he heard Lily whimper. His eyes darted toward her. Her face was contorted in to fear and pain, and tears. She was having a nightmare.  
  
"Lily." James whispered quietly, he gently shook her awake. "Lily wake up." He said a little louder. James shook Lily once more. Lily's eyes flew open, and she flew up out of the bed, into James embrace. He was shocked at first, but didn't do anything when he heard her crying. (How pathetic can I get?) "Um.. It's ok it was just a nightmare. Was of the people who did this to you?" He asked.  
  
Lily shook her, and continued to cry into James shoulder. 'Even here he's still able to hurt me.' Lily thought. 'He smells good.' Lily thought as she breathed in the scent of him.  
  
James awkwardly patted her hair. When Lily had finally calmed down, she let go of James and wiped her eyes, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Lily shifted her eyes; she didn't want to have to deal with him. "Um.. why are you here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well I thought it was obvious." He said.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "To see if you were alright." James said.  
  
"And since have you cared about me?" Lily asked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that James." Lily said when she saw his hurt expression.  
  
James shrugged as if it was nothing. "Blankenship said you wouldn't tell who did this to you." James said. Lily shifted uncomfortably. He watched her. "They threatened you didn't they?" James asked. Lily only shrugged. "B#sterd." James cursed.  
  
"You should go, before you get caught." Lily said.  
  
"Not to worry. I have an invisible cloak." James said. "So who did it?" James said. Lily didn't answer. She did not want to have another run in with Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"James I-I can't tell." Lily muttered.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "They won't hurt you again." James said.  
  
"I'm tired. Can we talk later?" Lily said. James muttered under his breath but nodded.  
  
"Night Lily." He said pulling the cloak around him.  
  
"Night James." Lily said as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber for once.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Lily!" Sierra said as she, Allison, Candy, and Jenna walked in. Lily opened one of her eyes.  
  
"Hi." She said softly.  
  
"So I take it you are not gonna be going to Hogsmead with us, considering its Saturday, and Saturday's when the trip was." Sierra said hurriedly.  
  
Lily sighed. "Guess not." She said. "But you guys go ahead, don't um let me keep you form having a good time." Lily said.  
  
"Lily we just became friends again, we are not leaving. Last time we did, are friendship sorta went to h#ll." Allison said sitting down beside of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, exactly." The others agreed. Lily only shrugged before sighing.  
  
"So what happened last night?" Jenna asked.  
  
Lily looked downward. "I don't want to talk about it." Lily said uncomfortable. "Can we just talk about something else.  
  
"Um, sure I guess." Sierra said.  
  
"So Lily do you like anyone?" Candy asked.  
  
Allison rolled her eyes. "See this is the bad thing about not having you there, I had to put up with these three going on and on about boys this and boys that." Allison said. Lily snorted.  
  
"Well do you?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I dunno. Haven't really been looking." Lily said.  
  
"Oh. Well Candy here likes this Ravenclaw guy named Pierre O'Donnell. You know one with the jet-black hair, captain of their team. Jenna likes, well I dunno, her studies, and Sierra here is still crushin on Remus." Allison said.  
  
"And who do you like Allison dear?" Jenna asked.  
  
"No one." Allison said.  
  
"Yea right." Sierra said.  
  
"Anyways." Jenna said. They girls then started to talk as if they had never had a fight ever.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A few weeks had passed, and Lily still had not told who had put her in the hospital wing. The girls were persistent, but Lily would only say she couldn't say.  
  
"Why hello fair lady." Sirius black said as he came up to Jenna one day while she was looking something up in the library in the corner away form everyone else.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes. "What do you want Black?" She snapped.  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to your favorite person?" He asked mocking hurt.  
  
"Number one you're not my favorite person, number two yes, and number three go away." Jenna said.  
  
"I'm hurt Blankenship, I really am." He said plopping down beside of her.  
  
"Is there a reason your bothering me? Because I have a lot of work to finis-" Jenna didn't get to finish her sentence because Sirius lips were on her. Jenna was frozen on the spot, she didn't move. After a second or two she melted into the kiss and opened her mouth to allow Sirius entrance to her mouth. Sirius moved his hands around to her back and slowly started to move his hands up his shirt, that's when Jenna snapped back into reality.  
  
Jenna pushed Sirius away and stood up quickly. "W-what the h#ll do you think your doing?" Jenna stuttered.  
  
"Kissing you." He said.  
  
"Why?" She asked. "Listen I don't know what games your playing Black, but I have a lot of work to do." Jenna said.  
  
Sirius looked at Jenna, his eyes dark with desire and affection. He stood up and walked over behind Jenna who was quickly putting away her things. He put his hands on her waist, and she stopped what she was doing. "Your too uptight, too serious. Loosen up some." He said kissing her neck.  
  
"Black I'm not like those other girls, if you think I'm going to fall for you charm then your wrong! If you think your just going to lour me into bed and then dump me, you have so got another thing coming." Jenna said.  
  
Sirius stopped what he was doing and looked at her when she was turned around facing him. "It's not like that this time." He whispered.  
  
"I bet it isn't." Jenna said.  
  
"It's not." Sirius said moving closer to her again. "I promise." He said before kissing her again. Jenna melted into the kiss. She brought her hands up around his neck.  
  
"Ms. Blankenship! I would have never thought!" Madam Prince said. (I think that's her name)  
  
Jenna and Sirius jumped apart. Jenna blushed a deep crimson color and Sirius just grinned. "Out the both of you!" She said. Jenna quickly gathered her tings and left the library with Sirius behind her. When she was outside of the library, she continued walking.  
  
"Jenna wait!" Sirius called out after her.  
  
Jenna stopped and turned around. "Why are you doing this Sirius? I don't want to be your next flame of the week; I don't want to have everyone looking at me. Ok so just stop right now." Jenna said.  
  
"Jenna, you don't understand." Sirius said. (Erg, extreme sappiness!! What am I becoming!) "I really like you." Sirius said with all honesty.  
  
Jenna looked at him. "Sirius I don't want al the attention of being with you. Yeah I like you, but our friends don't exactly get along, and well.. I just.." Jenna trailed off.  
  
"We can keep it a secret. Date other people, as a cover up." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Sirius I dunno." Jenna said. Sirius walked closer to her, until they were only an inch apart. HE tilted her chin up and gentle kissed her. When he pulled away Jenna was looking at him with bright eyes. "Just as a cover- up ok?" Jenna said. Sirius grinned and swung her around happily.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me Black I have things to do." Jenna said. Sirius looked at her oddly and she just raised an eyebrow and nodded her head behind them at a group of people walking up. He nodded. She winked and walked away from him.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
(The first of December)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Christmas was growing closer, and Lily began to worry again. She would have to go home, back to him. Back to pain and hurt and misery. Lily sighed as she closed her diary. She looked around the room, Sierra lay on her bed, reading Witch Weekly, Allison was off somewhere, along with Jenna, and Candy was ready a book.  
  
"This is fun." Lily said. The two girls looked at Lily.  
  
"There isn't anything to do." Candy said. "I can't wait until Christmas. Good thing Thanksgiving is over." She said.  
  
"Me either." Sierra said. "I'm staying at Hogwarts this year, what about you two." She asked.  
  
"Same." Candy said.  
  
"Home." Lily said. "What about Jenna and Allison?" She asked.  
  
Sierra shrugged. "I think Jenna said she was saying here, and Allison said she was going home. Family's taking her to Greece or some sh#t like that." Sierra explained. Lily only nodded her head.  
  
"So how's your sister?" Candy asked with distaste. They all knew about her sister.  
  
"The same horrible person she always is." Lily said. "Oh did I tell you she's getting married to some rich guy name Vernon." Lily said.  
  
"I bet his fat and ugly." Sierra said.  
  
"How ya figure?" Candy asked.  
  
"The name." Sierra said.  
  
"Oh." Lily and Candy said glancing at each other. Sierra rolled her eyes at her two friends.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
(The day they leave for Christmas Holiday)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Sierra, Candy, and Jenna waved goodbye to their two friends who left for the muggle world. Beside them stood, Remus and Sirius, waving goodbye to James and Peter who had also left. Sirius was pretending to cry and getting aoyt of glares from the girls.  
  
' "They're gone now. You can stop." Sierra said.  
  
" Oh." Sirius said. The girls rolled their eyes and walked back into the school.  
  
"What'd I say?" Sirius said.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"See ya Lily." Allison called as she left with her parents at Kings Cross.  
  
"Bye Allison." Lily said and watched her friend disappear in the crowd. Lily searched through the crowd and sighed in relief when she didn't see her father.  
  
"Lily, hello Dear." She heard someone say behind her. She turned and saw Penny Potter standing there with bright happy eyes, with her son James.  
  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Potter." Lily said.  
  
"None of that Mrs. Potter crap, dear. My names Penny, that Mrs. Potter makes me sound old." She said.  
  
"Hey mum you are o-"  
  
"If you finish that sentence James you will regret it." She warned. James immediately shut p and smiled innocently at his mother. Penny glared at her son a bit longer before turning back to Lily and smiling. "I stopped by your fathers and he said it would be alright if I picked you up." Penny said.  
  
"Oh." Lily said.  
  
"Well come along, Traffics horrible." Penny said, walking away from James and Lily.  
  
"I think she likes you." James said.  
  
"Oh." Lily said and gathered her stuff and followed Penny to her black car. (Use your imagination.) The ride home was spent with Penny talking the whole time. James was sitting and looking bored, and lily was being polite.  
  
"Hey mum." James said finally.  
  
"What?" Penny called out.  
  
"You're hurting my head." James said.  
  
"Well aren't you just so nice." Lily said to James. James looked at her and smiled, before shrugging.  
  
"I bet I am. You just want some time to talk with Lily yourself." Penny said and smirked as her son blushed. "Well here we are dear." Mrs. Potter said as she pulled up in front of Lily's house. Lily sighed dreadfully looking at the nightmare in front of her.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Um I mean Penny for the ride." Lily said getting out.  
  
"Your welcome dear. And drop by anytime you want." Penny said.  
  
Lily smiled and waved goodbye as she watched the Potters drive up to their very large, mansion. When they were gone she looked back toward her house and shuddered as she began to walk toward it. When she got to the door she opened it and sighed before walking in. Her nightmare had begun.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
OK that's the end!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't like this chapter either!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was too sappy and crap!!!!!!!!!! Well review and let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYEBYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Sex drugs and rock n roll, speed weed and birth control lifes a bitch and then you die so fuck the world and lets get high!!!!!!!!' I love that saying also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for any thing you don't recognize.  
  
A/N- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all. Hope you like the chapter. And NO ONE knows about her father, yet. They only know about her 'wonderful' sister. Sorry if I made that unclear in the last chapter. Ok on with the story. And I would have had this chapter up yesterday, but I was delayed, sorry.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily smiled and waved goodbye as she watched the Potters drive up to their very large, mansion. When they were gone she looked back toward her house and shuddered as she began to walk toward it. When she got to the door she opened it and sighed before walking in. Her nightmare had begun.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily woke up shivering. The attic in which she slept in was freezing, and a light snow had begun to fall. She pulled her thin blanket closer too her. It was only eight o'clock, and she did not want to get up, to face him. She would be alone with him, just like she had been for the last two days, (which would be the first two days of Christmas Holiday for her, k.) because her sister was out with her fiancée Vernon Dursley.  
  
"Lily!" She heard her father yell.  
  
Lily shuddered, not from the cold, but from his voice. She hated her father with every fiber in her body, she hated him so much it made her tired.  
  
"Lily! Get you're a#s down here!" He yelled. "Don't make me come up there!" He threatened. Lily sighed and slowly sat up, her side shooting pain through her body. 'Yea, something's broken in there.' Lily thought. She slowly walked over to where her clothes were and picked out a pair of jeans and a black sweater. Then she brushed her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. When she did that however a very nasty bruise/cut was exposed. She shivered she had those all over her body. "Lily!" Her father bellowed one more time.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Coming!" She yelled.  
  
"Well hurry up! I don't have all day for you to make yourself beautiful! Not that it would help!" He yelled. Lily by now was used to these comments and believed them with every passing minute with ever second that slowly passed. After Lily had slipped into some shoes she made her way down the steps and to the living room. She saw her father sitting on the couch with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  
  
She stood there and looked at her father. "You called." She said.  
  
He looked at her and his eyes trailed over the bruise/cut on her eyes. He grinned at his work; he really did enjoy inflicting pain upon the petite red head in front of him.  
  
"Fix me some breakfast." He ordered. Lily nodded and made her way into the kitchen to make Mr. Evans something to eat. In about thirty minutes Lily had breakfast ready. She had eggs, bacon, and all the other breakfast foods that you would eat at breakfast. (Sorry for the lack of breakfast things, I don't really eat breakfast or anything like that.)  
  
After His plate was fixed she painfully walked back into the living room. "Breakfast's ready." She said.  
  
He looked at her. "Took ya long enough." He sneered at Lily. He walked away from Lily and into the kitchen and began to eat breakfast. Lily walked back into the kitchen to eat herself when her father stopped her. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Getting ready to eat breakfast." Lily thought.  
  
"For now on you don't get any food until everything I tell you too do is done! Understood?" He said evilly.  
  
'He really is trying to kill me.' Lily thought. "Yes sir." She mumbled.  
  
"Good now get out of my site you disgusting piece of trash." He said. Lily quickly left the room with a tear running down her face. "And do the laundry!" He yelled. So that's what Lily did. She did the laundry, and every other little thing her dear ol dad could think of, and he still didn't give her food. The only time she got food was when Vernon and her sister would come for dinner, and that was hardly ever. That's how Lily spent her Christmas Holidays that was until Christmas.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It was Christmas Eve eveing and Lily was looking at herself in the mirror. Luckily for her, her father had been avoiding hitting her face, so now all she had was a cut above her eye and a split lip. Her dark red hair was pulled back on the sides, and hanging loosely down her back. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans. She wore a red wine colored long sleeve shirt that opened up in v in the front with a white cami underneath it. She sighed sat back down on her bed, she winced when she hit a place on her legs that her father had made.  
  
'I hate him.' Lily thought and shuddered as last night went through her mind yet once again. Her stomach growled painfully and reminded her she hadn't ate in a while now. She turned her head to the sound of tapping. She saw an owl there; she recognized it as Allison's owl. She walked to her window and let the owl in.  
  
"Why hello there." Lily said as she stroked his glossy brown wings. The owl hooted in response. Lily smiled a bit, and then took the letter from the owl.  
  
~Dear Lily,  
  
Hey, how's your holiday going so far? Mine fine. Greece is amazing you wouldn't believe it! I can't wait until Christmas. Of course I would much rather spend it at home then here in Greece with Uncle Bill, but oh well. I guess we don't get everything we want do we? Aunt Paige is really annoying me. She keeps trying to set me up with this guy name Toby or some T name like that. I mean serious, you would think the woman would give it a rest already. Anyways, err.. The annoying b#tch is calling again. I gotta go. Write me back and I'll write you a longer letter. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS LILY!!!!!!!!  
  
Allison~  
  
Lily smiled and was getting ready to get some paper, when she heard the doorbell ring. She raised an eyebrow and wondered who could be at the door. She heard her father and the door, but couldn't hear what was being said or anything.  
  
Lily jumped when her father's booming voice yelled from downstairs. "Lily!" He shouted. Lily got up and walked down the attic stairs and down the stairs that would led her to the living room. Fear clutched her form the inside and out.  
  
"Yes father?" Lily asked timidly.  
  
"Lily dear, so good of you to join us." He said. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Someone is here to see you." He said his eyes looking at her angrily.  
  
"Oh." Lily said and walked over to the door to see none other then James Potter standing on her doorstep.  
  
"Lily." James said and smiled at her.  
  
"James." Lily said smiling slightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go up to my house, you know to hang out." James said. Lily bit her lip and glanced back at her father. "Can she Mr. Evans, I mean neither of us have anything to do, and I'm sure Lily finished any homework or extra credit she wanted to do." James said, asking for her.  
  
"Of course, it will be good for her to leave the house for a bit." He said.  
  
"Well come on Lily, get your coat." He said.  
  
Lily agreed a bit too quickly and went to get her coat. When she returned she slid out of the door and stood behind of James and looked back at her. "Bye Father." Lily said.  
  
"Bye Lily." He said. After that James turned and began to walk with Lily up the road. Mr. Evans looked at two with cold eyes and growled under his breath before slamming the door.  
  
"So have a good break so far?" James asked looking down at the shorter girl.  
  
Lily bit her lip and shrugged. "What about you?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"I've been bored." He said.  
  
"Why didn't you invite Peter over?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because he's not home." James said and shrugged. "Besides I thought you could use a bit of fresh air." James said.  
  
Lily glanced up at him and he noticed the spilt lip and cut and raised an eyebrow. "Lily what happened to your lip and eye?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, um, I well, I um I fell." Lily lied pretty badly and winced. It didn't sound true even to her own ears.  
  
"Pretty bad lie, now you wanna try telling the truth?" James said dryly.  
  
Lily looked down at the road she was walking on and didn't answer. James finally grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "James let go." Lily said wincing, as he held one of her bruises.  
  
"What happened?" James asked, having a suspicion of what could have happened but not completely for sure.  
  
Lily stayed quiet, could she tell him? No. "Lily, what happened." He demanded.  
  
"Err, if you must know my older sister and I got in a fight." Lily lied again, this time making it sound truthful. Her stomach turned for some reason, why was lying to him making her feel this way. She kept her eyes from looking at him directly; her eyes always gave her away. James looked at her suspiciously. He didn't believe it for a second, but left it at that. His suspicion only growing by the minute.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Lily! So good to see you again." Penny exclaimed as Lily walked in James front door, James walking in behind her.  
  
Lily smiled. "You too." She said.  
  
"It's a shame I have to run, but I have to do some last minute shopping." Penny said.  
  
"Ok mum, I think we'll be fine for a couple of hours." James said. "After all we are mature fifteen year olds." James said.  
  
Penny looked at her son before busting out laughing. "Maybe Lily is, but you..HA!" Penny said. And chuckled as she walked over to where her cloak was hanging. "Oh I'm just teasing you dear." Penny said ruffling up James hair. Lily giggled at the sight. "Now I'll be home in a couple of hours and your father, well he gets off work late tonight, so be good wile I'm gone." Penny said, before disappearing with a pop.  
  
"Your mum's cool." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." James said. "So what's your mom like?" He asked. Lily's smile immediately disappeared, and tears formed in her eyes, she quickly looked away from James. James looked at her confused. "Lily." He said.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do?" She asked.  
  
James sensed she didn't want the subject to go any further and let it go, reluctantly. "I don't know. You ever been flying, except for that few times in flying class?" James asked a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not big on heights." Lily said.  
  
"Please." James said. "I want go fast." James pleaded.  
  
"But it's snowing." Lily said.  
  
"No it WAS snowing. Now it's stopped." James pointed.  
  
"James, I don't know." Lily said biting her lip.  
  
"I won't let you fall." James said.  
  
Lily looked up at him distrust written in her green eyes. "You promise?" She said.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Back at Hogwarts Sierra was in the Gryffindor Common room ready a book, Candy was with her new Ravenclaw boyfriend, Tony, and Jenna she didn't what she was up to or anything. Sierra sighed and put the book down, she was bored out of her mind. She turned her head to the sound of footsteps coming down the steps.  
  
"Remus." Sierra said and smiled slightly at her crush.  
  
"Sierra." Remus said. "Where are your friends?" He asked.  
  
"Candy is with Tony her boyfriend, and Jenna is I don't know helping a teacher." She said and shrugged. "What about Sirius?" She asked.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Kitchen I think." Remus said.  
  
"Figures." Sierra mumbled. "So anyways tomorrows Christmas." Sierra said happily.  
  
Remus chuckled at the girl. "Do you want to play wizards Chess?" He asked.  
  
Sierra was screaming with joy inside. "Sure." She said playing it cool.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Jenna and Sirius sat in a classroom and were snogging. Jenna ran her hand threw his black hair, and he pulled her closer to him. Finally they stopped to breath. Jenna and Sirius put there heads together and just sat there. Finally Jenna pulled away from Sirius and looked at him.  
  
"So who'd you pick as a cover up?" She asked.  
  
"I was thinking about going with Tracy Myers." Sirius said.  
  
"She's pretty." Jenna said looking downward.  
  
Sirius tilted her chin up so he was looking in her eyes. "But you're beautiful." He said and kissed her softly. (I'm doing it again!) Jenna smiled and giggled against his lips, before he pulled away. "What about you?" He asked.  
  
"I was thinking about not going with anyone." Jenna said. "You know same thing I've been doing." Jenna said.  
  
"Ha I was right, you were in love with your studies." Sirius said happily. Jenna rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Candy sat in The Ravenclaw common room on the couch making out with her boyfriend, Tony Harris. Tony was tall, and played on the Quidditch team. He had light brown hair that was spiked and pale sea green eyes. He had a natural tan and popular. They had only started dating that morning, and were obviously happy with each other.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily held James waist tightly with her eyes tightly closed as he flew around in his LARGE backyard where they were hidden from unwanted eyes. "James you said you wouldn't go fast!" Lily shouted as he did a roll on the broom that made Lily squeeze even tighter and squeaked. James chuckled but slowed down until he was stopped and hovering in the air.  
  
"Lily you can open your eyes now." James whispered.  
  
"How bout no." Lily said her head buried in his back. 'Hey, he smells good, really good.' Lily thought.  
  
"Come on Lily, open your eyes, you're missing a beautiful site." He said. Lily opened her eyes slowly and gasped. She saw the sun sitting making dark and light pink slashes through the sky, and to top it off it started to snow very lightly. "Not as good as Hogwarts view, but good enough, eh?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said breathlessly. "It's beautiful." She said.  
  
James only nodded and continued to watch the sun. They stayed like that for a while, until he felt Lily shiver against him. "Maybe we should go back inside, you're shivering." He said. Lily only nodded in return and held tightly to James as he slowly flew down to the ground. "You hungry?" James asked, and got a quick nod from Lily. "Me too." James said as Lily and him walked back inside his 'house'.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" James asked as they entered the kitchen, after he had dropped off his broom, and the had took off their coats.  
  
"I guess what ever you're having." She said. James nodded and got one of his house elves to come out. Then he ordered them something to eat.  
  
"Suzi said it's time for dinner, so were having pasta, you do like pasta don't you?" James asked. Lily smiled and nodded. 'Anything is fine with me.' Lily thought. About fifteen minutes later Lily was stuffing her face with pasta and James was watching amused.  
  
"You were hungry weren't you?" James asked.  
  
Lily only nodded and continued eating. James shook his head and began to eat like Lily. Neither spoke during dinner due to the fact that they were stuffing their mouths full of pasta. When both Lily and James were finished with pasta, James led her to his living room.  
  
"You want to watch TV?" James asked.  
  
"You know what a TV is?" Lily asked slightly surprised as she down on his very soft and cushy sofa, the kind of sofa you sink in when you sit down.  
  
"Thanks to Bailey I do." James said with a smirk as he switched on the TV and plopped down beside of Lily hitting her hurt arm, she winced slightly, which caused James to look at her. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lily said.  
  
"Yea right." James mumbled under his breath, before turning on the video he had plopped in and turning off all the lights.  
  
"What are we watching?" Lily asked.  
  
"Trilogy." James said. "It's a muggle movie my mom picked up from one of her Muggle Friends." James explained. "It's a horror." James said. (I'm not sure if the horror move Trilogy was back then, but it is now, ok.)  
  
"Oh." Lily said. "What's it about?" Lily asked as the commercials played.  
  
"A doll that's kills people, that's what mum said." James said.  
  
"Nice movie to watch before Christmas." Lily mumbled, right before the movie came on. "Have you ever watched it?" Lily asked.  
  
"No." James whispered. Lily nodded her head before settling down to watch the movie. As the movie played on, Lily found she had scouted closer to James and grabbed a hold of his arm many times and hid. (Personally that movie freaks that sh#t outta me) James would let her hid and continue watching all the scary parts. By the end of the movie Lily was asleep against James and James was still awake.  
  
James glanced at Lily and smiled slightly at her peaceful sleeping form and then glanced outside to see it was dark. He sighed and turned the TV off by the remote before laying back on the couch to go to sleep as well, after all he didn't want wake up Lily she looked like an angel.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Penny Potter got back home at Ten o'clock at night and realized there was no sound, nothing. She raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks at what she saw. She saw Lily curled up on the couch using James as a pillow and James fast asleep. (Just imagine a cute way for them to be sleeping, k) She smiled and quietly left the room. 'Mr. Evans wouldn't mind if she stayed over for the night.' Penny thought. She didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The Christmas sun shown through the window and hit James, making him mumble and slowly wake up. His first thought was that why wasn't he in his room. Then he looked down and raised an eyebrow and then everything came back to him. He watched as Lily continued to sleep, using him as a pillow. Suddenly she began to stir against him; her long dark eyelashes fluttered opened and took in the unfamiliar site.  
  
"Morning Lily." James said. Lily glanced up at him and looked at him awkward, but didn't move from where she was against him. "Sleep well?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said and yawned. "Merry Christmas James." Lily said.  
  
"Merry Christmas Lily." He said. Just then Penny came in the living room and smiled at the two teenagers.  
  
"Merry Christmas you two." Penny said. "Sleep well?" She asked as she finished putting in a gold earring that went with her red outfit. "Your father will be home in a minute." She said before leaving the room.  
  
Lily finally sat up finally away form James and rubbed her eyes. She glanced over at James who was stretching, and glancing at her. "Sorry for fallen asleep on you." Lily said.  
  
James shrugged. "I don't mind." He said and smiled at her.  
  
Lily smiled back and glanced at her watch, it was 10:00 in the morning, she was dead. "I gotta get home." Lily said and knew she was in for a hella of a lot yelling and hitting.  
  
James watched as she stood up quickly slipped into her shoes and then her coat. "But you haven't had breakfast."  
  
"I really gotta get home James." Lily said.  
  
James studied her for a moment and noticed she seemed a bit frantic. "I'll walk you home then." He said. Lily was about to protest, but a raised eyebrow and curious look from James stopped her. She sighed and nodded her head, and watched as James slipped into his coat and shoes. "Mum!" James shouted. "I'm walking Lily home!" He shouted.  
  
"OK!." She shouted back.  
  
"Well come on." James said and the two of them walked down the street to her house. They made light conversation, and James noticed that Lily was uneasy about something. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you ok?" He asked. Lily glanced at him.  
  
"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" She asked. James looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Well here we are." James said as the two walked up on Lily's porch.  
  
"Yea, here we are." Lily mumbled. Before she had time to say goodbye the door was thrown open to reveal her father looking at her with angry eyes.  
  
"Inside now Lily." Her father demanded.  
  
"Yes sir." Lily said. "Bye James talk to ya later." Lily said.  
  
"Yea bye Lily." He said and watched as Lily sent one last look at him before walking inside and her father slammed the door. James had an uneasy feeling about leaving but shook it off and walked back to his house.  
  
When Her father slammed the door he turned on Lily, balled his hand back, and hit her, sending her stumbling to the ground, and hitting her ribs on the corner of a table. "You little whore." Her father sneered walking over to her and kicking her in the ribs. "SO did that Potter boy enjoy it?" He asked and kicked her again. Lily coughed loudly.  
  
"We didn't do anything. I fell asleep on his couch while we were watching a movie." Lily said trying to defend herself from her father's wrath.  
  
"You b#tch! Don't lie to me." He said and threw her against the wall making her fall down and falling in an unnatural way I her wrist with a loud snap. Lily cried out in pain and let the tears run from her eyes. "I knew you and that Potter boy had something going on! You're sleeping with him!" Her father bellowed and smacked her again.  
  
"What do you care!?" Lily screamed. "You don't! D#mnit you molest me!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Watch your mouth whore!" He yelled hitting her again. And then kicking her until she was down on the ground, then he smashed a vase against her back. Lil yelled out in pain.  
  
"Your sick!" Lily yelled. "How can you do that to your own daughter?! Your own flesh and blood?!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Easy, your not my daughter, your whore of a mother went and got knocked up with you by some old fling!" He yelled and hit her again. Lily looked at her father with horror. "Yea that's right you're not my biological daughter whore, you're my adoptive daughter! And even if you were you would still be a disgrace, a piece of low filth that deserves to be disposed of!" Mr. Evans yelled and looked down at his adoptive daughter, before smirking and taking off his belt and dragging her upstairs to his room.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
I should stop here I really should, but since I'm dying to get to a certain point, like MANY of you are, I'm gonna continue.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily lay on her bedroom floor unable to move from just being beaten by her adoptive father and then raped again. She couldn't move it hurt too badly for her to move. Tears spilled out of her eyes and mingled with blood. 'Some Christmas this is. First I get beaten and then find out my father isn't' my father, but my adoptive father.' Lily thought and whimpered as pain shot through her body. She sniffed and wondered if she would die.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Two days after Christmas Lily still wasn't any better. Mr. Evans had came and done the same things over and over again. He had just left now and Lily lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. He would be back, she knew, and this time she knew she probable wouldn't live threw the massive beatings his was giving and then the rape. She shuddered; she didn't know what she was to do. The only thing she was bale to do was write in her journal with her left hand, since she had broken her right. (She was one of those gifted people who could right with both hands.) Suddenly there was a tap at her window; she looked up to see Allison's owl there.  
  
"Allison." Lily whispered and struggled to set up, she had to get to that owl and letter that could be her ticket outta here. Lily stumbled and fell and finally had to crawl over to the window ignoring the pain that racked her body. When she got to the window she unlatched it and watched as the owl swooped down and hooted softly at her. She took the letter from him and opened it form her spot on the floor.  
  
~Lily,  
  
Hey, how's life in your world going? Mine ok. I'm just bored. I got back from Greece today. MY OWN BED, HOUSE, AND FOOD!!! Thank god. I am so bored; there is no one to talk to except my little cousin Travis, who is annoying the crap outta me. SO I was wondering if you could come and spend the rest of Christmas with me? Ask your dad and if he says yes then write me back and then floo (SP?) here, your house is already set up with the system. And if you can't then still write back but keep the powder. Well hurry up and ask. Hope you had a great Christmas, BYE!  
  
Allison~  
  
Lily's eyes filled with hope, she had to get down to her fireplace and get to Allison's house. 'Screw the questions I'll be asked, I need out of here.' Lily thought as she struggled to stand up. 'I'll just tell her the truth, and then we'll come back and get my trunk.' Lily thought as she quickly- or as fast as she could in her condition- grabbed a gray mesh book bag and packed a few clothes, her journal, and her wand. After that she painfully put it on her shoulder, grabbed the powder and her letter and struggled to get down stairs. She had fallen many times and winced and whimpered from the pain but always pushed forward, the only thought was getting out and staying alive. And she didn't care how much pain she had to go through to get it. She was amazed when she, made it to her fireplace without running into her adoptive father. However her amazement was slowly gone when she heard Mr. Evans breathing angrily. Lily slowly turned and looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Planning on going somewhere you filthy little slutty a#s whore?!" He yelled and threw a glass at her it missed her by an inch, but sending pieces of glass flying and cutting her cheek.  
  
Lily didn't answer she turned and threw the powder in the fireplace. "What going to see that Potter boy again?" He said as walked toward her.  
  
"I'm not going to see James potter at his Manor d#mnit!" She yelled as he reached her. He swung his hand back and sent her flaying in to the green flames by accident. Then she was gone.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily spun quickly and painfully. Her arms were tucked in tightly, where was she going? She hadn't yelled Allison's house in the fireplace. Suddenly she was thrown out of a fireplace onto her back. She couched and blood trickled down her mouth. She didn't move the fall had caused her too much pain. Tears spilled out of her eyes. 'I'm going to die, I know it.' Lily thought sadly.  
  
"Sh#t Lily." She heard a familiar voice say, and it wasn't Allison's.  
  
"James." Lily whispered before everything went black.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok that's it. Sorry for the crappy ending but I'm suffering from lack of food, lol. Well REVIEW and tell me if you like or don't like or whatever. Byebyes!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I own nothing, J.k Rowling does, so yea.  
  
A/N- Yay, over 100 reviews!!!!!! I'm sssoooooooooo happy!!!!!!!! Thank u everyone who has reviewed, I love you all!!!!!!! And see how much I care about my faithful reviewers, instead of doing my science project of making an atom model that's due tomorrow, I'm writing this chapter for all of my impatient and wonderful reviewers.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Goodbye Dear, have a nice day at the Office." Penny said as she waved goodbye to her husband at three o'clock that evening.  
  
"Goodbye dear, I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up." He said and kissed her cheek before waving goodbye to Penny and then his son who was looking after his father smugly. After he was gone James leaned back against the doorframe of his living room and looked at his mom.  
  
"What?" Penny asked.  
  
"He's never home." James said.  
  
"James he has a job, the ministry is very busy now, with Voldemort and everything." Penny said.  
  
"He said he was going to spend time with us this Christmas mum." James said.  
  
Penny sighed. "I know, and he had planned to, but something happened and now.." Penny trailed off.  
  
"So his work is more important then his family is?" James asked angrily.  
  
"No James that's not what I meant. But your father is playing a big role in trying to stop Voldemort! Because if he doesn't then, then.." Penny didn't finish .  
  
"Then people will die." James muttered.  
  
"James he's trying to stop him, so he won' have to worry about you." Penny said, James looked at her oddly.  
  
"Whatever mum." James said.  
  
Penny was going to say something when there was a thump in their living room. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. James shrugged and walked in to his living room to find his utmost horror lying on his floor in front of the fireplace. He walked over and kneeled down beside of the fallen girl.  
  
"Sh#t Lily." He said.  
  
"James." He heard her mumble, before she black out.  
  
"MUM! Come quick!" James yelled and watched as his mother ran into the living, and her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her eyes.  
  
"Dear lord." Penny said before rushing over to James and Lily.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
(Two Hours Later)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
James and his mother sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. They had been here for two hours, every since Lily had dropped in their living room. Penny sat in a chair looking at Witch Weekly, worry etched in her motherly features, and James sat in a chair ruffling up his hair, and every so often looking at the door hoping one of the healers would come in and tell them if she was going to be alright.  
  
James sighed and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. 'I'll have to write to her friends when I get home. God who could have done that to Lily?' He asked himself, just as a healer walked in. James jumped to his feet followed by his mother.  
  
"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" James asked, looking down at the short healer.  
  
The female healer smiled at James sadly and then looked at his mother who was eye level with her. "I'm Elisa." She said. "Mrs. Potter may I talk to you alone." Elisa the healer said.  
  
"Of course." Penny said and followed Elisa out of the room. "What is it?" Looking at her old friend.  
  
"I'm not sure if your son should know what has happened to Lily. It may be to personal for the girl, and well it up to you." Elisa said.  
  
"No, she trust James, and James has the right to know." Penny said. Elisa nodded and followed Penny back over to James.  
  
"First off I would like to say this young lady has been through a lot." The healer said.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" James asked impatiently.  
  
Elisa sighed. "Ms. Evans has been brutally beaten and raped." Elisa said. "And from the way I appears it has been happening for a while. Ms. Evans is also malnourished, meaning she is half starved." She said. She looked at the two people standing in front of her. Penny looked horrified with tears in her eyes. James looked angry and horrified and sad.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Penny asked.  
  
Elisa sighed. "We hope for the best. I'll do everything I can, if she survives the night then I believe she will." Elisa said. "Now if you'll excuse me." Elisa said and left the pair alone.  
  
"Oh dear lord that poor child." Penny said.  
  
James stayed silent, everything coming together in his mind. It all made sense to him now, why she wanted to separate from her friends, everything. And he had a pretty good idea who had done it to her also, he just needed proof. "Mum, can I go and see her?" He asked. Penny nodded her head. James quickly got up and left to find Lily's room. When he found it he walked in and stopped and stared at the red head lying in the bed. She was pale, paler then before, and her dark red hair lay limply around her shoulders and face. Bandages were around her arms and on her cheek, where cuts were. Bruises marred her beautiful features. He walked over to her and touched her hair. "Come on Lils, wake up. A lot of people will miss you if you don't. Sierra, Allison, Candy, Jenna, Remus they will all miss you. I'll miss you Lils." He said and gentle kissed the top of her head, before quickly leaving the room.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Once the Potters arrived back home Penny went to write Dumbledore about what had happened, while James, went and took Lily's bag that was still laying in the living room up to his room. He was still in shock about what had happened to Lily, and angry that anyone would dare do that to his Lily. When he got to his room he walked over to bed and sat down for a minute before opening Lily's gray bag and spotting her diary. He raised an eyebrow and reached inside bringing out the dairy and sitting the bag on the floor. He leaned back on his pillows opened her dairy and began to read.  
  
An hour had passed he started to get to think there was nothing in there that would tell him anything about what was wrong with Lily. Except for that Mrs. Stover and Mr. Evans were divorced. He rubbed his eyes and said as he flipped the page.  
  
~Dear Diary  
  
The weekend has passed. Thank god. He hit me, and made me hurt, why did that horrid judge have to give some custody to my dear ol loving father. I hate it. I hope he doesn't hit me again the weekend after next. I can't wait until I get to start Hogwarts! Oh I'll continue this later, my mother is calling for me.  
  
Lily~  
  
James eyes widened, so her father had hit her before. He was guessing right before she went to Hogwarts. He shook his head and continued on, only to get angrier by the second, with every passage she wrote about her father abusing her physically. However what came next made him even angrier.  
  
~Dear Diary,  
  
Today sucked more then the rest of them. I was at Sierra's having a great time until James Potter shows up, well no he wasn't as bad today, but he's still a prick. Anyhow I was there for a little while when my dad calls and tells me mom's been in an accident. I was shocked at first then I start to break down and cry. You know my mom wouldn't even be in the hospital right now if it wasn't for my dad. He did it. He tampered with the breaks to make them stop working. I even asked him and he said he did. It's my entire fault he hates me, and he hurt her to get to me. It's my entire fault. Then in the car to the hospital I called him a name and he slapped me hard. I hate him so much, but my fright of him outweighs my hate I think. Anyhow, on the way from the hospital, he started to do something he's never down before. He, he started to.. fondle me I guess I could say. I was so shocked and scared I didn't move, I didn't do anything except think he was one sick person who needs help. I'm so scared right now, I don't know what's going to happen now. I'm at home with only my dad, it's very scary. I hope my mom wakes up soon. I wish I was still at Sierra's house, with my friends, somewhere I know that I won't get hurt anymore. But I'm not I'm here at this place that seems like a war, but really is home.  
  
Lily~  
  
James eyes widened, her own father was starting to molest her. His anger boiled and his hands clenched and unclenched. But e continued to read even though he was starting to see red.  
  
~Dear Diary  
  
I'm so happy!!! Mom came home today!! Or actually yesterday!! Petunia hardly is ever at home; she's usually at Stacy's house or at the mall. Dad has been fondling me more and more and he's been more... Well I'm not sure what the word is. But he's touched me places I thought he would never dare touch. He told me if I ever told anyone they would think I was disgusting and they would shun me from them. I believe him too. I'm so afraid of what he will do now, I'm afraid of him now; I don't know what to do. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts though start my second year. Well I should go now. Bye  
  
Lily~  
  
James ran a hand through his hair; he didn't even want to know what had happened in her second year.  
  
~Dear Diary  
  
He did something he has never done before. He stuck his finger you know where. I feel horrible, I think I may vomit. I'm so happy it's school time now. I can't wait to see my friends. I can't wait to forget about my family and father and everything outside of Hogwarts. Well the train is starting to feel up now. Bye  
  
Lily~  
  
James sat in shock. Thought along the lines of what kind of sick perv would do that to their twelve-year-old daughter. He skipped everything that had to do with Hogwarts; he had to know what was happening at home, what her father was doing to her.  
  
~Dear Diary  
  
Only three more weeks till school starts up again. I can't wait. My father had gotten more physical by the moment. Soon He'll actually be screwing me. Oh god I can't think about that. No one knows, it's our little secret he says. Which it is, if any one found out think about what they would think of me. My friends would shun me, and give the marauders another thing to pick on me about along with the Slytherins, because it's my fault. My life is screwed up. Anyways my friends and me are going to learn the spell to become Animagus. Jenna going to do all the research crap while we're on summer vacation because she has more access to the wizard world. Anyways-~  
  
James cursed himself for being such an a#s to her all those years. He also cursed her father for doing the things he was doing to her. Suddenly it caught his attention she never finished the passage.  
  
~Dear Diary  
  
It's only a week before school starts again. I'm going to Diagon Alley in an hour to meet up with Sierra. My father hurts me whenever he feels like it. He takes me, makes me feel dirty. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, I would even be glad to see James Potter. Anything would be better then this; Then him hurting me abusing me. I just don't know how long I can take it, how long I can hold out. Well I should go and get ready. Bye  
  
Lily~  
  
James raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant by that passage, although he had a pretty good idea.  
  
~Diary,  
  
You will soon be my only friend. I can't let my friends get sucked in to the painful emptiness as me. I would hate myself even more. Like I do now. I hate my self. I'm a disgusting slut who killed her mom. I mean it's my fault she dead, my fault, my entire fault. I'm empty in side ya know I feel nothing anymore. A complement to daddy, who says is the only one that loves me. He told me if anyone found out they would hate me, or pity me, but never love me again. Only he would. Only he would love a slut like me. It scares me, that darkness that devours my life, the emptiness that eats away at me, the fear of him. I'm not sure what to do anymore, how to act. I know one thing; I have to let my friends go. I'll only cause them pain, and sadness, and.. disgust. Disgust at me for being a slut and what I've done. I couldn't, can't live with that. It would be unbearable, even more so then the emptiness and darkness. It's almost time for breakfast. Bye.  
  
Lily~  
  
James sat shocked. She was detaching herself form her friends because she didn't want them to get hurt. She was doing all for them. He was positive now that he knew her father was sexually molesting her, and he was over boiling point.  
  
~Diary,  
  
Today, it's started. I've started to detach myself away from my happy friends. Happiness. What is happiness actually? Is it just a smile? Does it actually exist? Of course it does, it must because everybody is living in it, everybody but me that is. I'm stuck in the vortex of sadness and emptiness forever it seems. A vortex of darkness, to never see the light again, to never witness love, to never feel complete and warm. Sad and pathetic isn't it? That's why I'm leaving my friends, so they won't experience this vortex I'm in. So they'll be happy. Maybe even become friends with our rivals, the marauders. That would be a sight; especially for Jenna she hates Sirius. Doesn't matter though, I won't be around to see it. I'll be in the shadows of shadows, drowning in the emptiness of my soul for all eternity. I must be off, I hear people.  
  
Lily~  
  
James cursed, every word in the book left his mouth. Her father had/was doing a number on her now, and he wanted to hurt Mr. Evans for it. James skipped all of the rest of the passages and came to the more recent ones that were splattered with tears and a little drop of blood.  
  
~Diary,  
  
He has just left yet again. He has just finished his routine. Beating then raping then beating me again. I still can't believe he is my adoptive father. I hurt. I feel like I will die. I can't move, I can only move my left hand. Maybe it would be better if I did die. Am I being a selfish b#tch like my adoptive father says I am. Am I really impossible to love? It amazing I've survived as long as I have. I've lived four years through the raping and the beatings, but I'm not strong enough anymore. I feel it. It will end soon. That would be for the best, for everyone. I must go; if Mr. Sam Evans catches me I will be dead for sure. So goodbye.  
  
Lily~  
  
James sat in horror. Mixed emotions were churning inside of him. Overwhelming anger at her adoptive father for hurting his sweet angel, sadness that something so horrible had happened to such an innocent girl, more anger at himself for not going with his instinct and seeing something was wrong with lily. He snapped her diary closed and placed it on his bed. 'Lily didn't deserve this; she was so innocent, so carefree, so happy. How could this sorry excuse of a man do that to someone that sweet and angelic?' It took everything James had not to throw something across the room and march straight down to the Evans house and hex Mr. Evans into yesteryear. But He had to get back to Lily; he had to be there for her. 'Sh#t I have to write her friends.' He thought, but decided to do that latter as he left his room.  
  
"MUM! I'm going to go and wait with Lily!" He yelled and didn't wait for a reply before he flooed to St. Mungo's to wait with Lily.  
  
When James arrived at the wizard's hospital he quickly walked to Lily's room and closed the door behind him. He walked beside of her bed and sat down in a chair and held her limp hand lightly. "I'm so sorry Lily. This never should have happened to you. That man should have never hurt you. I'm so sorry for not helping you." James said. "But I promise from now on you'll never get hurt by anyone again. Not your adoptive father, not by those Slytherins, or anyone." James said and he kissed her hand lightly before laying his head down on the bed to let sleep take him over.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok That's it. I would have wrote more, my the medication my mom gave me is making me really tired, and I sorta feel like crap. So this is it. REVIEW!!!!!! Byebyes!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Harry potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Everything you do not recognize however belongs to me, along with the plot.  
  
A/N- OK OK here the next chapter, Seesh so impatient, lol!!! Sorry for not updating sooner everyone. But I've been preoccupied because of Christmas and Christmas break and other things and that dreadful place called school. But here it is!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when a large brown barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his desk. It cooed once before taking flight and quickly leaving through the window to return home. Dumbledore looked down at the letter and noticed the Potters seal on it and raised an eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about the letter; it would not bring him good news.  
  
~Dear Albus,  
  
I have dreadful news concerning the girl Lily Evans. Around three o'clock this evening she flooed here and was a bloody mess. We have taken her to ST. Mungo's and that is where she resides at this moment. Albus she has been brutally beaten and raped, for quite a while now it seems, and is very malnourished. The doctors believe if she survives the night she will be okay, if not.. I dread to think of it. I hate to have to tell you this horrid news as much as I hate for this to have happen to such a sweet and innocent girl such as Lily. James is with her right at this moment.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Penny Potter~  
  
Dumbledore's heart broke and reached out for Lily after he had read the letter. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he should have suspected something with the way Lily had been acting. He sighed again before standing up and calling Professor McGonagall into his office.  
  
"Albus what's the matter?" She asked.  
  
"I will be leaving Hogwarts for a time Minerva. Something awful has happened." He said.  
  
"What has happened?" She asked.  
  
"It involves Lily Evans. She is in St. Mungo's at this moment." Albus said, and a gasp escaped her lips. "She is in very poor condition."  
  
"Albus what happened to her?" She asked.  
  
"She had been beaten and raped." Minerva's eyes widened and tears swelled up in her eyes as she blinked them back. "She is also malnourished."  
  
"Oh the poor dear. She was always so sweet and kind." Minerva said.  
  
"I know." Albus said.  
  
"Albus who found her?" She asked.  
  
"The Potters. She flooed to their house and was taken to the hospital from there. James Potter is staying with her at this moment." He informed her.  
  
She only nodded. "Does her friends know?" She asked.  
  
"No. I think it would be wise if she or Mr. Potter told them." He said and only got a nod in return. "I shall return later." He said before flooing to the hospital.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Dumbledore arrived at Lily's room, he was greeted by the site of a very pale, small, bruised and battered form laying under the white sheets, and James resting his head on the side of the bed fingers entwined with hers and sleeping. He sighed sadly as his eyes took in the girl in front of her, and then the young man who was sleeping by her side.  
  
"Albus!" He heard someone say from behind him. Dumbledore turned and looked at Penny Potter.  
  
"Ahh Penny." He said.  
  
"It's a shame isn't it?" Penny said her eyes glancing at the room that held the battered girl.  
  
"Yes indeed it is." He sighed. "Do you by chance know who did this too her?" He asked.  
  
"No. After I finished writing the letter to you I followed James here. He might know something." She said. "Albus how could anyone do that to such a sweet girl?" She said.  
  
"I don't know." Albus said quietly.  
  
"Albus where will Lily be staying after she gets out of the hospital?" Penny asked.  
  
"She will come back to Hogwarts, that will be the safes place for her." Dumbledore said. "But before that we should get in contact with her father." He said.  
  
"No." They heard James from the doorway. They both looked at him, his eyes blazing like wildfire. "He is the reason why Lily is in here! He is the reason why she is so hurt! He's the one that did all those things to Lily!" He shouted. "And if she's going back to Hogwarts then so am I." He said.  
  
"James how-?" Penny began.  
  
"How do I know? Because I read her diary, and it's all there." He said.  
  
"You mean her own father did this to her?" Penny asked  
  
"Adoptive father." He said with disgust. "And he's never coming near her again, he's never hurting her again." James finished his voice shaking with unshed anger.  
  
"The authorities will have to be notified." Albus said.  
  
"I'm going to go and wait with Lily, you know incase she wakes up." James said and walked back into the room. James looked at Lily and ran a hand through his already unruly hair. She plopped down in the chair and waited as the night dragged on until morning.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The sun shown through the window and played across James' face making him twitch. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he looked at Lily. He sighed, she still wasn't awake, but at least she was alive and that was better then nothing.  
  
"Come on Lils, wake up." James pleaded. "Please wake up." He begged as he heard a soft murmur. His eyes searched her face. "Lils?" He said brushing hair away from her face.  
  
"James." Her voice was soft barley audible and scratchy.  
  
"Lily your awake! Thank god!" He cried.  
  
Lily's eyes slowly opened, emerald eyes looking around the room. "James where am I?" She asked.  
  
"Don't you remember?" He asked. She looked puzzled as she struggled to think. "Your in the hospital Lily." With those words realization suddenly dawned on Lily, her eyes started tear up and she started to shake. "Lils it's ok your safe. He's never going to hurt you again." He whispered. Lily looked at him becoming even paler then before. She slowly sat up, wincing as she did so.  
  
"Y-you know?" She stuttered.  
  
James looked at Lily and his heart broke. James' eyes told Lily all she needed to know. She started to cry her head dropping and her hair like a curtain in front of her face. "It's ok Lils your safe." He said as he slowly reached out to touch her. She quickly pulled away from him. The one simple action hurt James a lot.  
  
"No he'll find me a-and hurt me." Lily croaked out. Huge emerald eyes looked up to the face of James, she looked so lost so frightened. "James don't let him hurt me, not again." She said and started to cry. James pulled Lily into his embrace and Lily lay against his chest, sobbing. "Don't let him get me." She said.  
  
"It's ok Lily. I won't let anyone hurt you not ever again." He said and he kissed her head and rocked her back and forth as she cried.  
  
"I don't understand, how can you even stand to touch me? I'm dirty am, am a slut, I'm a worthless dirty whore, and its all my fault." She sobbed.  
  
"No Lily, you are not. Do you hear me? You are, you're worth more then the world itself, and it wasn't your fault. It's not your fault that sorry excuse of a human being took advantage of you. He's the worthless piece of shit here. Not you. Your perfect." He whispered to her. Lily sobbed even harder as she got, if possible, even closer to James.  
  
"Don't leave me James." She mumbled.  
  
"I won't." He said and kissed her head softly as he continued to rock her back and forth.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Hours later Lily and James still had yet to move from their spots. James ran his hand through Lily's silky soft dark red hair and she slept against his chest having cried her self to sleep hours ago. Her hands held his shirt tightly in her balled fist, as if she was afraid he would go somewhere. He smiled slightly at the angle laying on him and sighed, however the peaceful slumber Lily had found was quickly ruined by the squeaking nurse who had entered.  
  
"Good lord! Young man get down from there!" She screeched. Lily immediately jerked awake and looked around frantically. James made soothing noises to settle Lily down, but glared coldly at the nurse, and if looks could kill she'd be dead.  
  
"Ms. Evans your awake!" She screeched, Lily winced.  
  
"Yea no thanks to you." James muttered darkly.  
  
The nurse glared at him. "You young man, need to leave this instance!" She said pointing a finger out toward the door.  
  
Lily's eyes turned to him swiftly and pleaded with him not to go James kissed her head as she tightened her grip on him. "Don't leave me alone." She said her voice small, frightened.  
  
"I won't." He said. "But I need to stand over there until they finish looking you over ok." He explained.  
  
Lily looked at him a minute before nodding and reluctantly letting him go as he stood in a corner. The nurse glared at him and went over to Lily and began to check her vital signs and everything else, while James adverted his eyes somewhere else.  
  
"Well your coming along fast aren't you my dear." The nurse said, before leaving the room to tell Penny and Dumbledore about Lily.  
  
Lily glanced over at James. "James." She said hesitantly and softly.  
  
"Hmm." He said looking at her.  
  
"Do um. d-do sierra and-"  
  
"No, I haven't gotten to tell them yet." He said, knowing exactly what she wanted to ask.  
  
Lily nodded and looked down at her. A tear slipped down her cheek. James walked over to her and gentle brushed it away from her. "I can't face them." She said softly. "What will they think?" She asked.  
  
James raised her chin so he could look at her in the eyes. "They won't think any different of you. Your still you, your still Lily." He said with sincerity. "And nothing will change that. They'll help you Lils." He said.  
  
Lily searched his eyes and found the truth. "What about you?" She asked softly.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Lils." He said, and smiled softly down at the small red headed girl. At that moment Penny Potter and Dumbledore walked in the room. Lily glanced at them and then looked down at her hands.  
  
"Lily dear are you ok?" Penny asked walking over to her and went to brush a strand of hair away from her face, but Lily shed away from her closer to James. Penny looked confused at first as she lowered her hand away from Lily. "It's ok dear, there's nothing to be afraid of." She said, but didn't each out to Lily again.  
  
"Ms. Evans I have arranged for your return to Hogwarts." He said. Lily only nodded her head. "I know how hard this is for you Lily, but you'll have the support of friends, Mrs. Potter, and the staff, we'll all right here for you Lily." He said gentle. Lily only nodded her head.  
  
"When am I going back to Hogwarts?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"As soon as the paper work is finished and we can safely transport you from here to the Hospital wing." He said. Lily only nodded. "Ms. Evans is there any family you have that I can contact?" He asked. Lily stiffened and edged closer to James who was sitting on the bed with her.  
  
"I-I have a s-sister whose getting married." She mumbled. Dumbledore only nodded. "I'm not going back home am I?" She asked. Tears making her eyes shine as she started to tremble.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the frightened girl in front of him sadly. "No Lily. He will never touch you again if I can help it." He said. Lily only nodded and leaned against James. "We should leave, and let you get rest." He said.  
  
"Bye dear." Penny said walking out of the room.  
  
"Good day Ms. Evans, and I am truly sorry for what has happened." E said and left James and Lily alone.  
  
Once they were gone James stared at the door and then at Lily who looked very tired. "You should get some rest." James said and Lily only nodded.  
  
"When will you get back from Christmas break?" Lily asked as she doused off.  
  
"I'm going back to Hogwarts with you Lily." James said as he stroked her hair. Lily yawned, and before she could say anything else she fell asleep.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok that's it!!!! Next Chapter Lily goes back to Hogwarts and confronts her friends about her 'problem'!!!! And more of the growing friendship of James and Lily!! BYEBYES!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Harry Potter, J.k Rowling does.  
  
A/N- I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating sooner!!!!!! But I've been really busy with problems at school (really big problems at school) and getting a new story out for Dark Angel and crap!!! But Here it is the next chapter if anyone out there is still interested!! Lily tells her friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is going to be kind of short, and straight to the point.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Lily took in the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts Hospital Wing. She sighed, her friends would be down here soon, and she had sent James to find them. It felt good to be home, where she felt semi safe. She closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek, she was dreading telling her friends about what had happened to her. She took in a shaky breath and exhaled, she had to be strong for when her friends got here, which would be... now.  
  
The Hospital Wing's door was thrown open and Sierra marched in, concern written all over her face. When she saw Lily her eyes widened and she paled, that was the same reaction with all of them. Sierra was the first to rush to her side and regain her voice.  
  
"Oh my god! Lily what happened!!!!" Sierra said looking at her best friend.  
  
Tears started to run down her cheeks no matter how hard she fought to keep them in. "Lily it's ok, you can tell us." Jenna said sitting down beside of the bed beside of Allison and Candy.  
  
Lily sniffed, glanced at James who was standing against the wall, and looked down away from their eyes. "For t-the p-past couple of years now I have been getting abused." She said as more tears fell down her eyes. Sierras hand held Lily's tightly. None of the girls said anything waiting for Lily to finish talking. "At first it was just verbal and physical a- abuse from my father, but t-then h-he, h-he s-started to get s-s-sexually with me." She told them quietly.  
  
"Oh god." Sierra mumbled, as the others were just in shock.  
  
"And over Christmas break it got worse. I was an inch away from d- death when I accidentally flooed to James's house. But right before that I- I found out h-he w-wasn't my r-real father." She sobbed. "A-and he killed her! He killed my mom!" She sobbed out and broke down. "It's all my fault!" She cried.  
  
"Lily no!" Sierra said forcefully while enveloping her in a hug. "It wasn't your fault! I'm so sorry Lily." She said and hugged her friend, as the rest of them joined in.  
  
"You should have told us sooner, we could have helped you Lils." Allison whispered.  
  
"I-I was afraid that you would hate me, and think I was a disgusting slut." She sobbed.  
  
The other girls exchanged looks. "Lily we could never think that. You're our best friend Lils, and nothing could ever change that. He's the one who's the disgusting piece of crap, not you. It wasn't your fault." Jenna explained, tears running down her cheeks along with the other girls. A sob escaped Lily as she began to cry hard.  
  
"But I could have stopped him! I-I could have done something! And now my mom's gone and I have no one! I'm all alone!" Lily sobbed out.  
  
"It's ok Lily, your not alone. We're here. We'll help you." Sierra told her friend.  
  
"Yea Lils, we're not going to let anything happen to you." Candy said stroking her friends hair.  
  
"Thanks you guys. You're the one of the best." Lily said in between tears.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Sirius and Jenna sat in an empty class room snogging. She along with the other girls had left Lily about two hours ago, after she had fallen asleep. James had stayed however, which confused them, but the didn't comment on it. Jenna's mind kept going back to Lily and what she had told them, she couldn't believe it had happened to her. The carefree girl she had first met when she came here. She just couldn't believe it. Jenna pulled away from Sirius and got off of his lap and walked to the window. He looked t her confused for a second.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Jenna sighed and rested her head against the window. "I keep thinking about Lily is all." Jenna said.  
  
Sirius gave her a funny look. "Why?" Sirius asked. He didn't know anything that had happened to her. No one had told him anything, all he knew was that she was coming back to Hogwarts earlier then everyone else.  
  
Jenna looked back at him and sighed. "I take it James hasn't told you then?" She asked.  
  
"James? He's still at home." Sirius shrugged.  
  
Jenna gave him a funny look. "God you really don't know do you?" At his raised eyebrow she sighed. "He came back today. He's here at Hogwarts. Probably still with Lily." She explained.  
  
"No way! Jamesie is back!" Sirius exclaimed happily and then frowned. "Why's he with Lily? And why are they back so bloody early and together no less?" He asked.  
  
Jenna sighed and looked away sadly. "I'm not sure if I can tell you?"  
  
Sirius got up from his chair and walked over to her. "Why? You don't trust me?" Sirius asked.  
  
Jenna sighed. "It's not that Sirius. It's Lily's secret to tell. I'm not sure if she would want you to know. I mean you two aren't exactly that great of friends. I'm not even sure why she's trusting James right now!" She said.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, James is a good guy." Sirius said.  
  
Jenna looked at him. "Sorry, but I always thought they were you know enemies." Jenna told him.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Naw James has a little thing for her." Sirius said truthfully. Jenna turned to him with wide eyes. He grinned sheepishly. "Opps, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." Sirius said.  
  
"You mean James likes Lily? James Potter likes Lily Evans?" She asked amazed.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Yup." He told her. "But I wasn't supposed to tell anyone so lets just keeps this between us."  
  
Jenna nodded her head. "Of course." She said.  
  
Silence wrapped around the couple. Finally Sirius broke it. "So what's wrong with Lily, and why are they here?" He asked here.  
  
Jenna sighed. "If I tell you Sirius you have to PROMISE, no SWEAR you won't tell a living or dead soul, you won't tell no one!!! Not Remus not you mum, not Peter, not anyone!" Jenna said.  
  
Sirius nodded his head. "Ok I promise." Sirius said.  
  
"Lily's been getting abused. And over the Christmas holiday's her father started to beat her worse. It got so bad she almost died. Well she accidentally flooed to James house there he found her, rushed her to the hospital and now she's here." Jenna said not going into depth about al that happened to her.  
  
She looked away from Sirius and out the window. "What about her mother?" Sirius asked.  
  
Jenna sighed. "Dead." She simple said.  
  
"Well where's she gonna stay when summer gets here?" He asked. Jenna shrugged.  
  
"I guess at Sierra's maybe, cuz she can't stay at Allison or my house because we go away for the summer and they wouldn't be that thrilled to have someone else living under there roof, no less a muggle born. I mean they don't hate them they just you know." She trailed off. "And I know she won't stay at Candy's house, because of things." Jenna explained. "So that only leaves Sierra's place, unless her parents are unable to take her, and I'm not sure if her sister would take her or not because she prejudice against our kind. And if no one's able to take her in I guess they'll send her to a foster home." Jenna said.  
  
Sirius stayed quite for a moment thinking. "Unless James asks her to come to his house and stay. There's plenty of room in his house and his mom loves her. And his parents wouldn't mind, I know that." Sirius said.  
  
Jenna gave him an odd look. "I don't think James would do that for her." Jenna said. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Then obviously you don't know James." Sirius said. Jenna looked at him with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Obviously I don't." She said and sighed. "Lily didn't deserve all this." She mumbled.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I agree with you." He said seriously. Jenna leaned back against him.  
  
"You think she'll ever get over this?" She asked looking at over the lawns of Hogwarts as night fell upon it, and a light rain fell.  
  
Sirius was silent. "She's a strong person." He simply said.  
  
"Yea, but even the strongest of people can break." Jenna said quietly.  
  
(Hospital Wing)  
  
James sat in a chair looking at Lily. She slept peacefully for now in the safe haven of Hogwarts. But how safe would it be when all of those slimy Slytherins returned. Namely Snape and Malfoy. She was already frail and could easily be broken in her mind and spirit, if they got to her, if she wasn't already. He sighed and ran a hand through his already unruly black hair and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'm won't let them hurt her, no matter what." He promised himself and her even though she couldn't hear him.  
  
James reached out his hand and stroked her dark red hair that framed her pale face. He had yet to go and tell his friends he was back and he didn't know if Lily would want him to tell Remus considering he was her friend. And he didn't want to leave her alone, in case she had a nightmare and there was no one around to comfort her. He sighed and gently held her hand in his. Only one thought ran through his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He would protect her no matter what, or he would die trying.  
  
Ok that's it!!! Please, please review!!! And I'll try to get the next chapter out faster!!!! And personally I didn't like that chapter!!! But I had to post something for all of you faithful reviewers!!!! Well please review and tell me what you think!!! Byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling...  
  
A/n- I am so sorry for not updating sooner!!!!! But here's the next chapter!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When the Christmas Holidays ended and the school weeks flew by, Lily was much more tense and silent. She rarely talked to anyone, unless it was her little group of friends, James, and the professors. Some of professors noticed what was happening, but didn't comment on it, thinking it was just a stage she was going through, not knowing what had happened at home. However, some knew different and was concerned for her. James couldn't help but worry... He worried every second of the day, especially when he wasn't around her. He was afraid someone would hurt her and break her beyond his repair. That was what woke him up at night drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
Lily's friends were helping Lily get through this, or trying to help her. None of them really knew what to say to make her smile or laugh, none of them knew or felt the pain that coursed through her every second of the day. They all saw that she was getting more and more depressed everyday, but yet they couldn't do anything to help her. It was as if they were talking to rock and nothing penetrated it. As if she was on a totally different planet and they could never reach her. Their worry increased by the day, grew by night, none ever fully having a peace nights rest and suffered like she did... but Lily suffered the most.  
  
Lily was restless, she hardly ever felt safe or relaxed. The day would seem to last an eternity to her, making her suffer endlessly and making her listen to the insults that people would throw toward her... namely the Slytherins. The nights though... the nights were the hardest on her. She dreaded when the sun would lower itself below the horizon and would be replaced by the moon. She dreaded when she would lay down to go to sleep. The night was truly hell for her. She would be haunted by memories and her father, she would go through everything all over again. She would wake up screaming at night, the tears running freely down her cheeks intermingling with the cold sweat that chilled her to the bone. She would never be able to go back to sleep again, but the memory would always be there... would always torture her. The nightmares all felt so real to her, she could feel his body on top of hers and his hot breath on her neck. However, no knew of her nightly terrors, no one knew how much she suffered at night... no one. She had made sure of that thanks to magic.  
  
The dark circles and bags under her eyes and her deathly pale skin and lifeless dull red hair making her seem like a zombie. People stayed away from her now, well most people. They didn't want to associate with someone like her and they made that known. Some of the professors were even avoiding her, giving her a harder time then usual manly the ones who favored Slytherin, there were others though. But Lily didn't care, not anymore... all she felt was pain. Her days were darkened now, the light that once had shown hidden under masses of heavy darkness... suffocating, dieing away... and taking Lily with it.  
  
Lily blended in quiet well with the depressed and dark walls of the dungeon staircase. She didn't feel the dampness or the coldness of it, all was dark and cold in her world... always. Her light footsteps made quiet echoes off the walls, making her clutch her books tighter to her chest. Her eyes were cast downwards, like usual, as she walked making it impossible to see the two tall figures step out in front of her, evil smirks planted on their faces.  
  
"Watch it you mudblood slut!" A voice sneered at her, when she bumped into them. Lily quickly looked up to see who she had ran into. Snape and Malfoy.  
  
She didn't reply, knowing whatever she said wouldn't help... it never did. "Don't you have anything to say?" Snape spat at her.  
  
Lily looked at him before looking at the ground. It was a lost cause to try and fight with them. After all they were going to do what ever the wanted to her no matter what she did, why make it even worse for her. Might as well get it over with, it was bound to happen sooner or later.  
  
Malfoy grabbed Lily roughly by the arms and slammed her into the wall, a small cry of pain escaping her lips. Malfoy smirked down at the small girl her held roughly in his hands, she may have been in the same year of them, but compared to everyone else she was ant.  
  
"When we ask you a fucking question, your to answer it bitch." He snarled at her, squeezing her frail arms even tighter, making her whimper in pain. "Do you understand?" He asked her.  
  
"Y-y-yes." Lily whimpered quietly. Forcing the tears that she knew wanted to fall back. She could deal with Malfoy, whatever he did to her she could deal with. After all she had been through more then just insults and being slung against the wall.  
  
A crazy glint was in Malfoy's eyes and a cruel smirk plastered on Snape's lips who stood beside of Malfoy, both towering over her small frame. One of Malfoy's hands released it steal grip on her arm and started to thread his fingers through her hair. Lily closed her eyes, not sure of what his intentions were for her. Was he going to use her for his pleasure toy? She doubted it, he might use her as his punching bag though.  
  
"You know Evans it's not safe to go and wander the castle at night. Especially some one as small and as vulnerable as you... something bad could happen." He told her, his voice low and dangerous, making Lily shiver in fear. She wished beyond anything that someone would come and help her out of this. She cursed herself for not waiting until tomorrow to come and get the book she had forgotten in the potions room. Now this is the price she had to pay.  
  
'Like the saying goes every action has consciences.' She thought o herself, or at least she thought she had thought them to herself.  
  
"Every action has consciences?" Malfoy asked, after hearing her voice her thought out loud.  
  
Lily gulped and tried to shrink back away from her, but he balled a fist full of her hair and held in tightly in his fist making her cry out in pain as he jerked her head toward him.  
  
"Yea, every action does have a conscience, and you're about to get yours." A dangerously low voice ground out from behind them. The two Slytherins spun around, Malfoy taking Lily with him, to meet a very angry James Potter.  
  
James Potter's eyes were blazing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Lily, his Lily getting harassed by his two most hated adversaries. He had just got done planning a new prank with the guys when he went down to find Lily, her friends had said she went out to get a book she had forgotten and probably walk back up with Candy. However, James knew better, his instincts never lied. And his were telling him Lily was in trouble. How right they had been too.  
  
"Potter come to rescue your little Mudblood bitch I see." Malfoy sneered at him while tightened his hold on Lily, making her cry out again.  
  
That only made James angrier, and an angry James is something you never want. "Get the fuck off her Malfoy." He spat at him, not daring to draw his wand for Lily's safety. Lily was in a delicate position and in the hands of a slimy Slytherin that could easily hurt her at any moment, especially if James made the wrong move.  
  
"Or what Potter? You wouldn't dare put your filthy mudblood in danger would you?" Snape asked him, while Malfoy tightened his grip on both her arm and hair.  
  
James glared at him. "Your both really pathetic when you having to hide behind someone just to protect yourself." He spat at them. "Just because your scared."  
  
The Slytherins glared at him, furious about his last statement. "You'll pay for that Potter." Malfoy hissed and shoved Lily to the side. Lily hit the wall and crawled over in the corner as James proceeded to deal with the two Slytherins who were advancing on him.  
  
James watched as Lily crawled to safety as he drew his wand, preparing to duel with his arch nemesis, before looking at them. His eyes never leaving the two Slytherins coming toward him with their wands out, and their eyes blazing much like his were... except his was for a different reason. Malfoy was the first one to throw a hex, quickly followed by James ho had dodged the hex Malfoy had threw at him.  
  
Lily watched from her dark little corner at the fight that was taking place a few feet away from her. She hoped that none of the hexes they were throwing at each other missed and hit her, but she most of all hoped James didn't get hurt... all because of her. She wanted to draw out her wand and help him, she really did, but her fear kept her in the cornering shivering like a small child. Her attention, however, was quickly tore away form the fight when she heard footsteps coming up the hallway.  
  
"What in merlins name is going on here?!" The potions master yelled. The two Slytherins and Gryffindor forgot what they were doing and spun around to see their angry potions master.  
  
"It was Potter sir, he started it!" Malfoy lied, pointing his finger toward James.  
  
"You basterd that's a lie!" James yelled, shaking with anger.  
  
"Enough!" The potions master yelled. "60 points from Gryffindor and detention for you Potter. Ten points from Slytherin!" The potions master bellowed. "Now get out of my sight!" He yelled at them.  
  
"This is over Potter! You and your little mudblood whore's going to wish you had never met me." Malfoy warned him. James pushed him out of his face, and before Malfoy could retaliate the potions master caught him.  
  
"Mr. Potter! That is enough! 70 points from Gryffindor!" the potions master yelled. "Now go!"  
  
James glanced toward Lily who gestured him to go. With much hesitation James turned and walked out of sight. When he was gone The Slytherins also started to disappear, Malfoy sending a murderous glare turned Lily.  
  
When everyone was gone, Lily slowly got up from her spot on the floor. Tears streaming down her face. 'Great look what you did Lily. You just got James in trouble, just because you couldn't take care of yourself.' She thought. Lily wiped at her eyes as she gathered up the books she had dropped and walked up the steps. She hugged her books to her chest as she walked, not daring to let go. As she turned a corner someone gentle grabbed her arm. Lily turned to look at them her emerald eyes wide and fear clearly written in them.  
  
"Lily." Lily relaxed slightly when she heard his soothing voice. She scolded herself for not realizing that it was James sooner. James let go of her arm and stepped closer to her and pushed a piece of her dark red hair out of her face. "Are you ok?" He asked her. His concern and worry showing clearly in his voice.  
  
Lily looked down at the ground, so he couldn't see her eyes tear up. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.  
  
James looked at her surprised. "What for?" He asked puzzled.  
  
Lily gulped. "For getting you mixed up in my problems." She told him.  
  
James looked at Lily sadly. He gentle tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes. "Lily don't be sorry. I want to help you... I need to help you." He told her sincerely. "I couldn't imagine me doing anything else." He told her.  
  
A tear slipped down Lily's cheek. 'Damn you Evans for crying.' She cursed herself. "Yea, but because of me your hurt and have detention." She mumbled.  
  
James shrugged. "Naw, they didn't really hit me" He told her before grinning. "Besides I thought you knew by now that I loved getting detention." Lily looked away from him and didn't say anything. James sighed. "Come one Lily, I'll walk you back." He told her. He wasn't going to leave her down here alone, no telling what would happen to her again.  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, its ok you don't have to." She protested, not wanting to take up his time.  
  
"Your right I don't have to." Lily's heart about stopped right then when he said that. "But I want to." Lily smiled slightly. If he wanted to walk her, she wasn't going to protest. Something about him made her feel so safe. So relaxed. She didn't want that feeling to go away, nor the person who made her feel that way.  
  
OK that's it for now... I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner if you REVIEW!!! But seriously I'll try to have the next chapter out this weekend or sometime next week, I dunno... It won't be as long as last time tho... or at least it shouldn't... but PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And for everyone who has reviewed I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol, well plz review byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor does any of its characters, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. The only thing that belongs to be is the plot and characters you don't recognize from the books.  
  
A/n- Sorry for the long wait, but I've been preoccupied with other things, so yea... But thank you to everyone who reviewed you're the best.

* * *

Classes ended and the summer drew closer. The students of Hogwarts would be leaving the school and going home. Most were extremely excited, ready to leave and have a summer full of fun. Even the professors were giddy that the school year was over, most likely because they wouldn't have to deal with a certain rambunctious group of young men.  
  
However, there were some students who dreaded the coming summer, like a certain redhead with emerald eyes.  
  
Lily sat staring out the window letting the sun warm her face. Her trunk had been longed packed, unlike her roommates who were just starting to pack. She still didn't know where she would go this summer, since all of her friends couldn't take her in because they were going away, even Sierra.  
  
Lily looked at her friends and foes that were busy packing. She sighed quietly and headed for the door. No one was in the common room when she entered, except for James who had just entered. He spotted her and smiled warmly at her. She returned the gesture and quickly descended the stairs and sat on the couch.  
  
She felt James sit down beside of her. She looked at him and saw that he looked lost in his thoughts. She turned her attention away from him, and also began to think. Her thoughts found their way back to her up coming summer and what it was bound to be like.  
  
"Where are you going to stay this summer?" James asked her suddenly.  
  
Lily shrugged and played with the hem of her green shirt. "I don't know." She answered softly.  
  
James looked at her. "Can't you stay at one of your friends house? What about Sierra?" He asked.  
  
"They can't. They all have something to do this summer. Sierra's going to a family thing in Italy, all family no friends." She explained softly.  
  
James frowned. "What about your sister? She's an adult, why can't she take you in?"  
  
Lily pulled a letter out of her pocket and held it out for him to take. James took it and opened the folded letter to read what the contents said.  
  
_ Dear Freak,  
  
I can't believe you would lie about something like that!!!! Our father is in jail now because of you!!!! You bitch! What were you thinking?!!!!!!! You couldn't stand that you weren't the special one anymore, the favorite one anymore, so you had to go and lie that our father was molesting and abusing you!!!!!!! Well guess what you freakish little whore you have nowhere to stay! No one to take you in! Because I'm sure as hell not taking you in to live with my darling husband Vernon, and me. You got yourself into this Lily, now you get to pay the price!!! You deserve what happens to you now!! Your the reason mom died and you're the reason my father, who is innocent, is in prison! You're not my sister Lily! I don't have freaks for family... Goodbye.  
  
The one who despises you,  
Petunia Dursley  
_  
James couldn't believe Petunia. Who could she write such horrible things to her sister? His hands shook with angry. He looked at Lily and saw a single tear running down her cheek. He suppressed his anger and wiped the tear away from her cheek.  
  
Lily looked at him. "Don't cry Lily. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She had no right to say any of those things." He told her. "She doesn't deserve to be your sister."  
  
Lily shrugged and sighed. "Doesn't matter." She said. "What are you doing this summer?" She asked, changing the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by James.  
  
"The same thing I usually do." He told her.  
  
An uncomfortable silence surrounded the two, until finally James broke it. "You know, you could always you know come and stay at my place for the summer." James said a bit nervously.  
  
Lily looked surprised by the offer and her cheek turned a slight shade of pink. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I wouldn't want to impose. I-I mean your family probable has something to do this summer. A-And doesn't your f-friends usually come over. I don't want be a p- problem." Lily quickly said.  
  
James looked slightly taken aback. How could she ever think she would be a problem? James didn't know.  
  
"You wouldn't impose or be a problem. How could you ever think that? As for my friends... I don't know. Peter I know won't be coming over his parents are to overprotective. Besides my parents absolutely love you. Especially my mom, she adores you." James told her with a grin.  
  
Lily bit her lip and fidgeted in her seat. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. If you don't believe me, I'll ask her when we get back right in front of her." James said. "So are you coming to my place?"  
  
"I suppose." Lily mumbled, extremely grateful for James at that moment.  
  
James' grin became even wider. "See how hard was that." He joked.  
  
"Anyways I have to go and finished packing my things." He said getting up from the couch. Lily nodded and watched James head up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
(Kings Cross Station- London)  
  
Lily stood with Sierra saying her goodbyes to the rest of her friends. Sierra's parents were already in their car waiting for Sierra to get in, so they could go straight home and then to the airport. Sierra turned to Lily and embraced her a huge hug, which Lily returned.  
  
"I'm really sorry you can't come over. Bloody Family reunion." Sierra said.  
  
Lily snorted. "Don't worry about it."  
  
They separated and Sierra sighed regretfully. "At least Potter offered you a place, that gives me a little comfort."  
  
Lily nodded her head. "You'd better go, or you'll miss your flight." She said.  
  
Sierra nodded and gave Lily a quick hug. "I'll write, and if I find out you're depressed or Potter's not behaving himself I'm on the quickest flight back to England to hex him in to the century."  
  
Lily laughed a little and watched Sierra get in the car. She waved goodbye to her best friend, until she pulled out of the station and was gone from her view. Lily looked around her scanning her eyes over the crowd looking for James, without much luck. She was starting to get immensely uncomfortable, and she couldn't see James or his parents anywhere.  
  
She bit her lip and gripped her trolley handle tightly, and heard some body call her name from behind her. She turned and saw James making his way toward her. Relief washed over her, for a spilt second he had thought James had left her.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on Mum's overjoyed that you'll be staying this summer." He told her taking her trolley from her and leading the way over to a black haired blue eyed woman leaning against her car.  
  
When Penny spotted Lily and James a huge smile appeared across her face. She stood up straighter and greeted Lily and James with warm smiles and hellos. Lily smiled back and said hello to Penny politely.  
  
"Lily, its wonderful to see you again." Penny beamed.  
  
Lily blushed slightly, which went unnoticed by Penny, but not her son. "Mum." James hissed. "You're embarrassing her."  
  
Penny looked at her son and rolled her eyes. "Well come along dear, you must be exhausted." She said gesturing inside the car. "Besides if we want to make good timing we had better hurry up. James put Lily's things in the trunk and then get in." Penny instructed.  
  
James did as he was told and got in the backseat with Lily, putting her and his owls in the floor. "Your room is already for you, Lily. Suzi, you remember the house elf a real dear she is, anyways she helped me fix it up. I hope you like it, we can go shopping for things to make it more you later on in the summer. And we can go and shop for a new wardrobe, would you like that?" Penny gushed.  
  
"Um, sure." Lily said glancing at James who was rolling his eyes.  
  
Penny smiled even wider. "Splendid."  
  
That trip to James house was exactly like that, manly Penny talking to them about things that they could do over the summer and events that had happened while they were away for school. When they passed Lily's old house, that looked dreadfully still and quiet she shivered. The memories of the things that happened flooded her mind.  
  
She felt James lay his hand over her own and looked at him. She smiled softly at him, and pushed the unwanted memories away, and didn't look back at her old house.  
  
When Penny parked the car at the Potters house, she ushered Lily and James out. They went to the back and got their trunks out, which Penny levitated inside the house. Lily looked around the entrance hall and noticed everything looked the same.  
  
"Just leave your belongings here and they will be taken up to your room, and if you want you can let the owls out. I'm sure they could do with some fresh air and to stretch their wings." Penny said taking off her thin jacket and hanging it up.  
  
"I'll show you wear your room is Lily, and then I'll let James show you around." Penny said.  
  
"Mum, why don't you just tell me where her room is and then I'll show her." James suggested.  
  
Penny looked at her son for a moment before sighing. "It's the fourth one down from ours on the right."  
  
James nodded his head and walked away from his mother, beckoning Lily to follow him. Lily followed James up until they reached the third four on the east wing. He led the way down a long hallway, with a deep scarlet carpet.  
  
"That's my room." He told her pointing the sixth room on the left. Lily nodded and followed him four doors down until he stopped in front of the fourth one on the right. "And this is your room."  
  
He opened the door and let Lily walk in first. Lily eyes grew as wide as saucers; the room was huge. She couldn't believe it. She turned to James amazed and he grinned.  
  
"Yup all ours." He said walking past and to the large canopy bed and sitting down on it. "You got your own bathroom over there, walk in closet, desk, own little personal library, fireplace, the works." He said in a bored tone.  
  
"Now come on, I still have give you the grand tour of the place and that could take a while. This place is bigger then what it looks." He explained getting off the bed and walking toward the door. He grabbed Lily's hand- she was still in wonder- and pulled her out the door.  
  
"Lily, hello." James said snapping his fingers in front of her face. "You might want to snap out of now, your you might get lost."  
  
Lily looked at him, her cheeks turning a hint of pink. "Right. Well lead the way." She said, and followed James for the grand tour of the Potter's Mansion.

* * *

Ok, there it is... Plz review and tell me what you think!!!! Bye!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs J.K.R.

**When You Think Things Can't Get Worse, They Do**

**Chapter 25**

She blinked once. Twice. Three times. Comprehension, though slow to come, finally settled over her. Disbelief, followed by quick anger quickly dominated her. She looked at the woman, the social worker, setting across from her. The woman behind the nice, mahogany desk with perfect manicured nails and a tailored business suit. She ignored James' sharp, angry intake of breath. Her eyes never left the steely gray eyes of the social worker, false compassion heavy within the woman's orbs. She stood up abruptly, balled her fist, and marched out of the room. The door slammed behind her, she was vaguely aware that James had gotten up from his seat. She had no doubt he intended to follow her. That would leave his mother, Mrs. Potter, alone with Ms. Verko, the social worker.

She ignored the glances of the people she passed by as she swiftly walked down the hall. After all, most of them were used to angry adolescents storming off. She was just one of the many before her. She heard James behind her. It wasn't as if it had been a feat for him to catch up to her brisk pace anyways, his long legs ensured to work to his advantage. He grabbed her elbow gently. She was forced to stop, looked up at him when he placed himself directly in front of her. She looked up at him, couldn't bring herself to muster up annoyance at him. Tears obscured her angry, emerald eye. He touched the side of her face, brushed a piece of hair back. She closed her eyes. He wiped an escaped tear away from her porcelain white cheek.

She sniffed and opened her eyes, leaned her head against his defined chest. The sixteen-year-old male embraced her tightly. She breathed in his scent. She loved his scent, always had. It was so masculine, so comforting, so, so… so strictly him. She nuzzled his chest, as if trying to get closer to him. He tightened his arms around her, her arms circled around his waist. Never in a million had she ever thought they would be this close. She could have laughed at it. It wasn't that long ago that she remembered hating him, though it _did_ seem ages ago. They stood, wrapped in the others embrace for a while.

She lifted her head, looked up at him. There weren't any tears present, but a deep sadness resided in the depths of her eyes. Her composure screamed hopelessness. Even if it hadn't though, he would have been able to tell. He always had been if he thought about it long enough. He didn't remove his arms; she didn't want him to. A piece of hair that had escaped its confinement from the elastic band holding the rest of her thick, long hair back in a tail fell in face. She ignored it. It was of no importance. Involuntarily her arms tightened around his trim waist, he held her just a bit closer.

She half huffed, half laughed. A smile tugged at her lips. It was something bitter. "I can't believe this is happening." She mumbled. "No, wait. I actually can believe this is happening."

He cupped her face, one arm still firmly around her waist. The piece of loose hair tickled the tanned flesh of the upside of his hand. "It's going to be okay."

She shook her head, diverted her eyes away from his probing ones. She bit her lip, released it. "No it isn't James. When is it ever okay?" She looked back at him. "I- I thought maybe, just maybe it would be, but…"

"Lily-"

"James they're going to send me to fucking America, to stay with a bunch of people I've never even meet." It was a tired retort, anger and irritation abandoned.

"They're your family." He said softly. Like the petite girl in his arms, he also ignored the wandering glances of those around them. They weren't important.

"They claim to be." Her eyebrows raised only a little. Her brow furrowed, fear settled in her eyes. Her voice was a shaken whisper. "What if they're like _him_?"

He stiffened, tightened his arms around her. Anger ignited like a wild bonfire. _Him_. A deep, unforgiving loathing he didn't fight manifested into something incredibly ugly. How he hated _him_. Hated him for hurting her, his Lily. His sweet Lily. He tilted her head, forced her to look at him.

"They won't be." Though a whisper unwavering conviction laced his words.

She leaned into his hand, wished desperately she could believe him. How she wanted to. She wanted to believe that she would be safe. That she would be safe with strangers, strangers just found and claiming to be long lost relatives. Strangers, long lost relatives that were willing and were going to take her into their home. Though she didn't want to go, though she didn't trust them, a small swell a gratitude could be found beneath her bitter resentment, fear, and despair. She didn't want to leave true, but she didn't hate them either. After all they were people who had never meet her, not once, but they were willing to accept her into their household when her own sister hadn't.

'_Not like I would want to go and live with her anyways.'_ She thought.

"You don't know that." She whispered disheartened.

She watched the absolute determination fill his dark eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you Lily. Not again."

She smiled sadly, wondered randomly when he had become so mature. "I'll be thousands of miles away with the Atlantic Ocean separating us James. How are you going to possibly accomplish that?"

She pulled away from him, left before he could respond to her statement. How could he respond though? What she had said was the brutal and honest truth. How could he possible protect her with so many miles and a bloody ocean between them? The unfairness of it all hit him hard, almost as hard as the painful realization that this would undoubtedly be one of the last moments when they would be together. A blinding pain enveloped him, physical enough that he fought hard to not fall to knees. Misery turned his dark eyes even darker. He watched her retreating figure; she hadn't looked back. Would she look back when she left?

He ran a hand through his unruly locks, tugged on it sharply. He couldn't go back in Ms. Verko's office, not when his emotions were raging and so out of control. Control. He had always been a person to have a strong hold on his actions, always had made sure he was in control of himself. Now… never before had he felt as helpless in his life. This was truly and completely out of his control, his power. It wouldn't matter what he did they would take her away. She would be gone.

"Fuck." It was a raspy whisper, his own despair taking residence low in his being.

He sat on a wooden bench that lined the wall, cradled his head in his hands. People sent glances at him, but overall ignored him. It was better that way. His ill mood was becoming worse. Lily… It was drawing to the end of the summer and everyday of their summer break they had spent it together. Her eyes, her smile, everything about her had become more cheery. He understood that it would take time, but slowly he could see her returning to her former person. The exuberant girl who hadn't been afraid to speak her mind, that hadn't been afraid to smile. He was used to spending the days with her, having conversations with her, both meaningful and senseless. He was used to her being there, used to the feel of her presence when she was near. Now, however, they wanted to take her away. Away from her home, Hogwarts, her friends… him.

His anger was quick to rebound. He cursed the Fates. What had his angel, his Lily ever done to them? Why couldn't she ever get a break? He wished Snape or Malfoy, hell any Slytherin was there at the moment so he could hex them into oblivion. He would never tell Lily that, she was to nice a person to ever wish harm on another just because she was in a foul mod for reasons that apparently couldn't be helped. He wasn't so nice though, and he wanted to exorcise he anger on something, anything.

The door down at the end of the hall opened. He raised his head, saw Lily and the other two occupants exit the room. A strong trill of utter delight ran through him. He was in love with her he knew it. Had come to terms with his feelings sometime during the beginning of summer. Maybe he had always loved her. A smiled tugged his lips. Red locks, green eyes, pale skin… she was the epitome of angelic perfection. He would fight anyone who disagreed with him. He stood up, watched her get closer.

"Come along James, Lily." His mother said. Her usual carefree, bubbly demeanor gone.

"I'll come gather Lily and her things in three days." Ms. Verko stated, extended and shook Mrs. Potter's hand.

Mrs. Potter forced a polite smile. "She'll be ready."

No more was said. Mrs. Potter walked in front of the teenagers, leading them out of the muggle building. James sent a glare at the woman, placed his arm around Lily, left the building behind his mother. A sullen group for a sullen day. The drive to James' house was uncomfortably silent. All parties contemplating what the future would hold now.

**(London Airport) **

Sierra stepped up to Lily, her turn to embrace her having arrived. Her eyes were tearful and her chin quivered. She opened her arms and the two girls hugged, tears running down their cheeks like rapid rivers. "I don't want you to go." Sierra sobbed in Lily's shoulder. She didn't care about all the people around her.

Lily sobbed. "I don't want to go."

Sierra hugged Lily tighter. It wasn't fair. She wasn't supposed to leave. Who would be her shoulder to cry on? Who would put up with all her mindless rants about the boys she liked? Who would she sit up late with, eat ice cream, and gossip with? Who would she complain to? Who would she make fun of the people she didn't like with? Who would she tease about James Potter? Who would be her best friend? She cursed social services and the Fates for taking her best friend away. She knew she had the others, but they just couldn't compensate for Lily (they hadn't when they had had their falling out for that short while).

"I want letters everyday." Sierra instructed.

Lily nodded. "Same for you." Her voice was muffled.

Sierra sniffed. The two girls leaned apart, their hands clasped together. "Don't make friends with any strange Americans either. And- and don't forget us."

Lily gave a watery smile. Forget them? How could she possibly forget them? Any of them? Especially Sierra and James? James. Her eyes flicked to him, standing a ways away with his friends and parents. He had helped her so much. He had been helping her get her life back, to chase away the shadows stalking her life. He had been her savoir, literally. He had protected her, just as he said he would. Had defended her. She drew in a shaky breath and looked at Sierra. The other girl was looking at her knowingly.

"He's going to miss you a lot you know." She said softly.

Lily glanced over at James. He was watching her with guarded eyes. She swallowed hard, adverted her gaze back to Sierra. She bit her lip, nodded her head.

"I'm going to miss him also." It was a quiet confession, almost inaudible.

Sierra snorted. "Duh, of course you will. You two are meant to be together."

Lily rolled her eyes, some semblance of playfulness returning to them even in their depressing situation. "Are not."

"Right, that's just why you two have been spending so much time together. Why he gets all googley-eyed when you're around."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Your imagining things again."

Sierra snorted. Seriousness reigned once again. Lily hugged Sierra again, closed her eyes tightly. Sierra returned the embrace, squeezing the redhead almost painfully. The intercom could be heard, it was time for Lily to go. They pulled away from each other, grasped each other's hand, squeezed. She looked past Sierra at the rest of her friends; all had tears in their eyes. She forced a smile, tried to be strong.

"Don't forget me okay?"

Allison snorted and said sadly, "Same goes for you Lils."

She nodded, hugged them again in a group hug. It was time to say goodbye to James. Obviously sensing it he stepped away from his friends and parents. He ruffled his hair Lily found it annoyingly cute. (In a strictly platonic way she told herself.) They stopped in front of each other, Lily bit her lip, shuffled her feet.

"I'll walk you to your umm terminal." He mumbled. She nodded, waved one last time at her tearful friends, the Potters, Remus, and Sirius.

It was awkward and uncomfortable. Upon reaching her terminal they stopped, faced each other. She felt James gently grasp her chin and tilt her head up. She looked at him with large eyes, tears threatening to overflow. She noticed with a shock his eyes shown glossy with unshed tears. She forced another smile, he drew her into a hug, burred his face in her hair. He wished they would stay like that, she wished they could stay like that. Wished she didn't have to leave and all was right. Both wishing and wanting the same thing, both painfully aware that the truth was it would never happen.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered, breaking the silence first.

He nodded his head. "You think I would let you leave without a goodbye, that Sierra and all your other friends would let you leave without goodbye. Sierra would hunt you down if she missed this."

Lily laughed at this. A feeble jest, but one that produced a laugh. He smiled a little, brushed her hair out of her face. "Thanks though, even though Ms. Verko wasn't pleased."

He snorted. "Fuck her."

Lily laughed. The intercom sounded again, she had to leave. She looked up at him, knew that he realized that. What could they say now? What could she say that could possibly convey what she felt? What did she feel? How could _he_ tell her he loved her and then watch her walk away? It was simple really, he couldn't. It would only complicate things more. Make leaving harder for the both of them. His silence would be the best for both of them. He knew he would never see her again, so why speak of his feelings when a future between them was impossible now? He would stay silent, that was his decision, and she would leave. That was the way things had to be.

"I have to go now." She whispered. He nodded, pulled her to him again. She pulled away. If she stayed much longer she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. Hastily kissed his cheek and retreated. "Thank you."

She didn't need to elaborate for him to understand what she meant. He watched her get further away, unable to speak, unable to do anything. He watched her give the lady her ticket, watched her turn and give another pained smile. He marveled at how she was trying to be strong, continued to watch her until she was out of sight. Even then he looked at the spot where she had disappeared. Only when he heard the plane take off did the first tear fall, did true hopelessness and anguish dominate. She was well and truly gone.

* * *

A/N- I'm not sure if anyone is still interested in this, but look I updated. It's been a while but I updated, hehe. Anyways, this chapter didn't exactly turn out the way I'd wanted, I just couldn't get the mood right but beggars can't be choosers right? Okay review and let me know what you think, if anyone is still interested/likes it I'll update. I have a clear view of where I want to go with this. And I promise, it won't be a year before I update again. Promise. So review and tell me what you think. And for all you annoying and immature flamers out there, save the flames. I'm only going to disregard and ignore them. When you have something intelligent to say, maybe I'll pay more attention. This sort of thing actually happens, called life dolls. And for whatever love is left in this forsaken world, don't insult my mother. If you don't like it then for Christ sakes stop reading it. It doesn't take a genius to figure _that _one out. For you splendid, wonderful reviewers though I love every single one of you. As for errors, I'm in rather a hurry so I didn't really get to check for those said errors. So sorry for any of them. ALSO! As for previous chapters, I'm thinking about revising them. Not changing them, just fixing all the errors and things like that (well I planned on it whenever I get more free time anyways). So review please. Ta-Ta!

ZombieGurl98


End file.
